Way Back When
by talentedgemx
Summary: Coronation Street/Siophie fanfic 9 years on, and Sian comes back to Weatherfield to win Sophie back. She has to make up for a past wrong and Sophie makes some revelations that changes everything. Can they both forgive each other? Some very angsty fiction
1. Chapter 1

This is my latest fic. Hope you enjoy it :)

**Chapter 1.**

Sophie paced her bedroom. Her mind was reaching its overdrive limit. She fanned herself with her hand in a vain attempt at cooling herself down as her other hand clenched at her hip. She was surely going to hyperventilate at any second. Sophie paused and sat on the edge of her bed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly blew it out.

_Why is she here?_

Sophie opened her eyes and composed herself, taking in her surroundings. The room was different, the last time _she_ was here. Sophie regarded the double bed she was sat on, far removed from the single they used to share, every night, way back when. The walls were now purple with framed photos creatively hung, most of which she had taken herself. Some were of friends but most of landscapes of the places she had been. _Not with her_, she thought. There were no photos of her, anymore. Sophie sucked in her bottom lip and felt a familiar pain in her heart that she tried to quell. Pointless though it was, she would never know how to do that. It just got less and less, day by day, little by little until it was just about livable. Almost as if the heartbreak could get put away somehow, until something happened that reminded her of it. A familiar smell, _like her perfume_, or, her favourite pizza on a menu.. but then it just got put away again. But it was never forgotten. Ever. That would be impossible. Even four years later.. four years, two months, twelve days, to the day.

Tears pricked Sophie's eyes. She stood.

_So why is she here?_

She had no idea. None at all. Had she come back to hurt her? Remind her? Play with her? The emotion was pushing on her chest much like as if a weight had fallen on her. The crushing sensation wasn't going away. Sophie swallowed and it hurt. She stood by the window and bravely peered out.. Sian had been across the street.

She was still there.

_Sian._

Sophie's breath caught in her throat as she saw her. She was still beautiful, of course she was. Her blond hair still long as it caught in the breeze. She had her thumbs hooked in her back pockets as she laughed with Rosie who, for some reason had stopped to talk with her! Why would she do that? Rosie of all people knew what Sophie had been through, what had happened on that night! The night she died. Or may as well have. Her life had fallen apart, that night. How could she forgive her? She wouldn't, no way. Rosie may have forgiven her in the last twenty minutes as it now seemed, but Sophie never would. She shook her head to emphasize her own point. "Never" she muttered, just to be certain. Sophie couldn't believe Sian still wore that leather jacket. It hung off her shoulders and framed her perfectly, just as it always did. Sophie cocked her head and sighed and just as she did, both of them looked up at her.

Sophie bolted from the window as she felt her knees go weak and her heart suddenly thumped in her chest. It was like someone had given her an electric jolt directly to the chest. All of a sudden she was out of breath and her head again, was swimming.

_Sian saw me._

The rational side of her brain dissolved completely as panic set in. Sophie found a wall and leaned against it, resting her head back she clamped her eyes shut.

_What if she comes in here? Up here? Talks to me?_

Sophie's mouth went all kinds of dry and so she licked at her lips and then ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't think of a thing to do. She heard the door go downstairs and people come in. Two women, it sounded like.

_No no no no no no no no no no noooooooooooooooo!_

Sophie fumbled to her bedroom door and eased her way through it. She crept to the top of the stairs and listened. She was on her knees. She could barely make out voices above the rushing sound in her ears but she forced herself to concentrate.

"I'm not sure about this Rosie.." she heard Sian say. That voice she hadn't heard in such a long time..

"Well, it's gotta happen sooner or later, now you're back-"

"-yehh but"

_Back? She's back? For how long?_

"no buts Sian, you're going to talk to her. Besides, she's much more mature now. She might be over it".

Sophie shot to her feet and turned in the direction of her sister's voice. Her expression aghast, _why the hell did she say that? Over it? OVER IT? _How on earth could she possibly be over it?.. Then a light went on. Sophie had never been the quickest but she was getting better. Her lips curved into a slight smile. Rosie was daring her to come downstairs. Her older sister knew she'd be listening and she was setting her up, seeing if Soph would be the bigger person and attempt a civilized conversation with her ex-girlfriend.

Sophie dipped her head and sighed as she leaned on the banister at the top of the stairs. It looked like Sian was going to be around, and if she didn't want to cause a scene every time they bumped into each other, they were going to have to talk. It's not like they really got chance to talk things out last time, Sian just kind of left. It hadn't even been a week after Sophie had caught them, and she bolted, in true Sian style... Sophie felt the anger rising within her, the stirring deep in her gut that had almost consumed her before. She tried to push it down.

"Sophie!" Rosie called, "there's someone here to see you".

Sophie snorted; did she really want to do this? She straightened herself up and took a calming breath. She would. She was 24 now, she could handle this. It's not like she hadn't had awkward conversations with some of her other ex's after they'd split before..._ They weren't Sian though, were they? Your first love, first girlfriend, first..everything.._.

Sophie ignored herself and went downstairs.

Sian was nervous. She had played this moment out in her head sooo many times; she had a whole entry devoted to it on Live Journal. She had been such a coward, such an insecure, messed up teenager when it had all gone wrong. She didn't think Sophie would ever forgive her, and wouldn't blame her if she never did. However she had to try, try to get it back. Sophie was the one good thing in this world, the purest and most honest soul she had ever met, and Sian just had to. She would get Sophie to fall in love with her again, whatever it took. Sian's heart jumped to her throat as she stared wide-eyed at the stairs. Her palms were sweating and her chest was heaving. She licked her lips. This was it. She heard footsteps.

And there she was. Her long brown hair the same, all choppy and styled so the layers stood up a little. Sian wondered if she used the same product… just because she loved the way it smelt. Or used to, at least, back when Soph let her get that close. She stood a sizable distance away now and kind of avoided eye contact until the tension couldn't stand it any longer. Sophie bought her eyes to Sian's.

Sophie thought she would melt. _Those eyes_. They were piercing, just as they used to be. Stared right into her soul it would seem and would so easily be able to read her, just like she used to, if Sophie let her. Sophie sucked in a breath and swallowed it, loudly. It formed a lump in her throat. She smiled, a little. Or at least thought she did. It translated into a sort of.. grimace, which would be the only way Rosie could later describe it. Sophie had no idea what to say. She rubbed her palms gently in a slow motion on the sides of her legs.

"Hay" Sian breathed.

"Hi" Sophie returned.

Rosie had been looking from one girl to the other and honestly hadn't blinked once. She thought this was a great idea, Sophie had seemed totally fine the past year or so and hadn't mentioned Sian once in that time. Sure, before that it was a struggle, the blond always on her little sisters mind or at least, always returning to her little sisters mind, especially when Soph was single and feeling a bit lonely. But then Rosie would always find a way to cheer her up and that would be that. It had been four years, after all. And especially after what Sian had said outside, Rosie felt certain they could be friends again, and even that at least would erase whatever Sophie was hanging onto. Rosie smiled and was pleased with her reasoning.

Still silence.

_Maybe not!_ Rosie thought. Her smile dissolved and a teeny bit of panic crept in.

Sian's eyes hadn't left Sophie's. A million things were going through her head. God she wished she could turn back time and just be kissing her right now. Or even better, have Sophie cross the distance and kiss her, show Sian that she wanted her. Honestly she didn't think she would ever get that back. But in this moment anything would do, a smile, a nod, a word. Any word. Even if she told her to leave. It would be something. Did Sophie even care?

Sophie was back to being 15 years old. Stood awkwardly in front of this girl, this girl she loved and didn't know what to do about it. Didn't know what her feelings meant, just that she had them and they confused her. They were confusing her now. She should hate Sian, for what she did. Have no feeling for her at all, it had been four years of guess work. She suddenly shows up and what does she expect? _Don't pretend like you haven't wished for this,_ her mind piped up. _Wished for it so desperately it hurt just as much as the pain you felt._ It was true, Sophie had imagined so many times what they would talk about if this moment ever actually happened. _Well it's here, so what are you gonna do?_

Good question. She couldn't forgive her. Ever. That was impossible. And to be quite fair she should give her a verbal bashing, for what she did. Everything she was feeling was playing out on her face, Sophie was never very good at concealing her emotions, and it was something Sian loved about her, the expressions that crossed her beautiful features. She couldn't read them now, however. Sian was out of practice. Sophie looked into Sian's eyes and saw something. She was scared. Sophie would never forget that expression, it was the one that burned into her, after Sophie had walked in and—she closed her eyes. Bit back the pain. Sian was stood right in front of her and she couldn't be thinking about that. She would crumble.

Sophie moved her head to the side and breathed. "What are you doing here?" It was all she could manage.

Sian felt it like a wall had hit her. Hard. Not the question she was expecting. Well maybe it was, but she had hoped for a smile and a brief hug. Her head laughed at her. _Fat chance!_ "I uhmm.." she cleared her throat and found her voice. "..finished my masters and so thought I'd come back. My dad's still here so-"

"Not on Coronation Street". _Boom! Good choice of words! _Sophie closed her eyes and regretted it as soon as it had left her lips. She saw Sian react like she had been slapped.

"Okay you two" Rosie interjected. She held her hands up. "Wow I know there's history but c'mon!" Sophie shot her a look but Rosie ignored it. "The tension in this room is going to react with my hair intensifier!" She walked towards her sister, "I'm going to make some tea" and lowered her voice, "be nice!"

Sophie looked at Rosie as she left the room. Really what did people expect from her? She looked back at Sian who now had tears in her eyes and Sophie's heart lurched. Her head wouldn't let her do anything about it, however.

"I'm just going to go" Sian said as she pulled her hair from her neck. She was suddenly very hot. "This was a mistake-"

"Sian wait" Sophie took at step closer to her ex. Sian regarded her, the awkwardness in her disposition evident. They both seemed to feel the air between them become a little bit electrified the closer they got. There was still something there. "I'm sorry I said that", Sophie offered, and Sian brightened a little at that. "We're going to be at the pub later, after dinner. I know mom would love to see you, if you want to come".

Sian was biting on her top lip. This really hadn't gone according to plan, she was supposed to be all confident and suave, be that lively girl Soph had fallen for. Instead she was a wreck. Really she didn't know how she wasn't crying. She had to get out of there and compose herself. She supposed at least Sophie wanted to see her again. Somewhere public though, but it was better than nothing.

"Okay" Sian smiled, although it was a false one. "I will". She turned to go and got to the door. She had to add something. "Soph.."

That pulled on Sophie's heartstrings, she hadn't heard that voice call her Soph in years. Sophie had loved it. She still did. She looked at Sian.

"..it's great to see you".

Sophie smiled and it lit up Sian's world. _That smile. There it is_. Sian smiled back and then left.

Sophie stared at the door for what seemed like ages. That smile. That Sian Powers smile. It elated her and upset her in equal measure. She wanted her and didn't want her. Wanted to chase after her but couldn't. Wished it was already time for the pub and also wished she hadn't of invited her. Sophie growled at herself. Ten minutes in the same room as Sian as she was tearing up on the inside. What the hell was she going to do? She felt Rosie come up behind her. "Why did you do that?" Sophie asked, in a small voice.

"You were going to have to see her, sooner or later. She's really back".

Sophie let that statement resound in her head. She felt her chest collapse under the tension that had been piling in the room. She exhaled, loudly. "I don't know if I can do it".

"Of course you can" Rosie answered immediately, "its Sian-"

Sophie shot around to face her sister, "and that's why I can't!" her eyes had filled up again. Rosie felt her heart lurch in her chest for her baby sister. She knew this was the best thing for her, even if Sophie couldn't see it right now.

"Soph you need closure!" Rosie's eyes were wide and her hands animated her point, "you've never had the opportunity to talk it out with her, now's your chance".

Sophie shook her head and a tear spilled down her face. She quickly wiped it away and folded her arms across her chest. Her face seemed to crumble. "It's just so hard". She looked away and at the floor.

Rosie took a step closer and into Soph's personal space. Her chest literally hurt for her little sister. She tried to peer under Sophie's downturned face. "I know it is kid", Rosie reached out and brought Sophie's face to meet hers, "you just have to do it". Her tone was soft, "how else will it ever be over?"

Sophie's eyes looked into Rosie's, her voice was small, "what if I don't want it over?"

Rosie dropped her hands to her sides, a tiny grin on her lips. "Only one way to find out".

Sian had been stood outside the Rovers for, 17 minutes. She took another deep breath, it felt like her thousandth. She fidgeted nervously and tried to talk herself out of going in. There were a million reasons why this was a bad idea, why her whole coming back was a bad idea. She had wanted to come back last year, and the year before, and the year before that, actually pretty much every year since her outstandingly huge mistake. She had wanted to explain to Sophie so badly, apologise so venomously, make it up to her so desperately, but she had been a coward. The biggest coward ever and had just ran, and had had no idea what to say since then. Were there even the words to apologise? She didn't know. But the simple fact was she was in love with Sophie Webster, ever since that day her best friend had kissed her, way back when, and even though she had totally ballsed everything up, she knew that this was her chance to make it right. Sian had always failed in the past when she needed courage and confidence to go get what she wanted. She wasn't going to let this opportunity pass her by as she had the previous four years. Sian turned to the doors of the pub and took her last deep breath. _This is it_.

She went in.

..to be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2.**

The pub was, busy. Initially Sian didn't recognize anyone, everyone was new and a few had turned to acknowledge her entrance, before swiftly going back to their conversations. She thought she recognized Becky behind the bar but wasn't sure and suddenly had a nervous thought that Michelle might still work there. That wouldn't be awkward at all; Ryan had been the cause of so many problems between her and Soph she really didn't need a reminder of him, especially when she was trying really hard to 'man up' to her current situation and be all bubbly and confident for Sophie. At least that was the plan. She had given herself a stern talking to when she had got home for being all weak at the Webster's earlier; what she had to do was be totally lovable and charming and then the time for serious talking would come later.

Sian's hands had found her back pockets and her legs suddenly started to carry her to the bar. She was self-conscious, nervous to see the rest of Sophie's family again and so scared about what her ex was feeling. Sophie was so harsh towards her earlier and whereas Sian did expect it, she didn't expect the distance Soph kept herself at. Sian was hoping to feel the connection they once had, that intense, heart-stopping emotion that had always been the two of them. It had never left Sian and it was the thing her heart pined for, the only thing that could complete her and make her happy again. She had had other relationships since Soph and they had of course tried, but Sian wasn't whole with them. There was always something missing, and she desperately wanted Sophie to feel the same. Sian just had no idea, she really was walking into this blind and as much as something within her told her of course Sophie ached the same for her, Sian just couldn't tell anymore.

"Alright luv what can I get'ya?"

Becky snapped Sian out of her reverie and she immediately smiled and giggled a little; her cute generic politeness that Sophie used to love so much. "Hi Becky how are you?"

"Awwh Sian! " Becky animated herself and flung an arm across the bar and around Sian's neck pulling her in for a brief hug. Becky kissed the air at the side of Sian's head, "what you doin' back?" Her voice was all sing-song.

They parted and Sian shrugged and looked up, "it was time to come back, Uni's over so", Sian finished and grinned.

"Aww right" Becky had that sly grin grace her lips as she leaned on the pumps and regarded a table behind the blond, Sian didn't pick up on it right away. "Nothing to do with the Webster's or owt?" Becky winked.

Sian let out a nervous giggle and didn't really know what to say. Becky could sense a story a mile off.

Becky leaned forwards a little more and tried to lower her voice, "have ya run into her yet?"

Sian bit on her bottom lip. There was no point lying. "Mmyeh briefly, earlier".

Becky had been chewing gum. She continued to chew it as she stared at Sian intently, loving the amazing new gossip that was clearly about to surface. She raised her eyebrows. "And?"

Sian shook her head a little and tried her best to not meet Becky's gaze. She shrugged. "Nothing. She invited me for a drink so.." she trailed off, still grinning as her politeness would let her do nothing else.

Becky scratched her chin. "Right, yehh". She tilted her head and kind of gestured for Sian to come closer, she lowered her voice. "Quite a stir you caused, when you left".

Sian straightened and her expression darkened. She didn't really need to be reminded, of that. Her tone was even, "oh yeh". Sian licked her top lip, her hands now rooted in her back pockets.

Becky's eyes rested firmly behind the blond. "She weren't right, not for ages".

Sian's eyes moved to the direction in which Becky was looking but she didn't turn her head. She had guessed who might be sat there and suddenly her confidence had gone. She looked back to Becky with a dangerous expression, communicating with one look that the subject was off limits. To her.

Becky felt the rebuff. "I'm just sayin', no one's affected her like you did. And she never let anyone else in". Sian's demeanor remained the same. Although she lingered on that last line. Becky held her hands up, "alright", and then grinned, motioning again with her eyes behind Sian, "good luck". Becky walked away.

"Sian I don't believe it!" Sally's familiar voice echoed through her. Sian immediately turned and Sally engulfed her in a tight hug. It forced Sian's eyes closed and she grinned brightly, she had missed Sophie's family as much as she had missed Soph. Well, kind of. Or not really. Sian chuckled to herself, she had missed the drama of the Webster's as there was always something happening. But not the drama of Claire outing them. That wasn't so much fun. Sian pushed away the memory. Sally loosened her grip and held onto Sian's arms regarding her happily. "You look really well".

Sian giggled, "thank you Mrs. Webster, so do you".

"You know to call me Sally, you really have been gone too long Sian. Now sit down I'll get you a drink".

Sally carried on down the bar and Sian was left before the table of Webster's, however the important one was missing. Sian was smiling nervously and she tried desperately to not let her expression drop as her hopes had done. _She'll be here.._ she hoped, and then she swallowed , trying to quell the nerves that had risen in her chest.

"C'mon Sian sit down", Kev said as he patted the space next to him. Sian immediately took up the seat and caught Rosie's eye across the table. They smiled at each other and Rosie held her gaze for a little longer than was necessary, or at least Sian thought. Something was up.

"So Sian", Bill piped up, "we want to know everything you've been up to and why it's taken you so long to come back" he said happily.

_Oh God!_

Sian faked another smile and had to remind herself why she had gladly walked into this situation. Long brown hair, blue eyes and a killer smile.

_Oh yeh, that was it._

Sian lost herself in a smile whilst thinking about her ex, she wondered where she was. She was quickly distracted when Rosie excused herself from the table and Sian's head followed her and then got brought back as Sally returned from the bar.

"Here you go Sian, Martini and lemonade, that right?"

"Yehh thanks" she grinned as Sally took a seat opposite her. Sian couldn't get the question out of her head and so she asked it, with trepidation, "where's Soph?"

"Oh she went to the loo just before you got here", Sally said as she took a sip from her drink. "Should be back in a second".

"Well she won't be far away now she knows you're here, that's for sure", Kev interjected. Sian's heart fluttered at the prospect of seeing Sophie, and at the relief of knowing she hadn't been stood up. She also considered something else. She had no idea really, why everyone was okay with her. There's no chance they could have forgotten, so perhaps maybe, everyone had forgiven her? Was that even possible..? Sian had been running her thumb and forefinger up and down the side of her glass, and now she took a sip from it, looking at Sally as she began talking to Kev… something about Sian and where she had been. They were asking questions over each other, sort of keen for information but getting too caught up in the process to let Sian answer. She was glad though, as she took another sip and then placed the glass back on its mat. She swallowed awkwardly, feigning confidence and nonchalance. Perhaps Soph had forgiven her then, as well? Why else would everyone be acting like nothing had happened… Perhaps her Sophie would appear, treat her to that special Sophie Webster smile that was just for her, and then everything would be right with the world again. Sian lost herself in a goofy grin before Bill brought her back to reality.

"Really Sian?" he stated, matter-of-factly, "is that what happened?"

"Well, that's what Rosie said" Sally cut in.

All three of them caught Sian in a questioning stare. Her expression was blank. Why the hell did she choose that moment to check out? She caught her tongue between her lips as a breath hitched in her throat.

Kevin looked at his dad, and then back at Sian. "You went to study in London? Journalism or sumat?"

The blond licked her lips and rubbed the tip of her nose with the back of her hand as the panic evaporated and relief set in. "Mm thas right yehh", she smiled, before Bill cut back in.

"Why so far away?" he inquired, "Soph never did say".

_Short lived_, she thought. _No forgiveness then, they don't know! _She paused. _Really?_ This one, she was going to have to wing.

As Rosie had entered the toilets she was presented with the sight of her little sister, leaning over one of the sinks with her head dipped and her shoulders hunched. Rosie folded her arms and sighed, this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Sophie had brought her eyes up to meet the mirror and she gazed pleadingly at her older sister, the only person that had been there for her over the last four years. The only person that knew the truth, well, apart from _that_ other person. Rosie had become her best friend and right now she needed her.

Rosie's expression softened as she saw the longing in Sophie's eyes, the need and the confusion. She un-folded her arms. "You invited her Soph, you can't hide in here all night".

Sophie's eyes had gazed off to the side and found interest in the corner, somewhere. "She looks so beautiful.." her sentence wandering off too. "..still", she finished.

Rosie fought the urge to roll her eyes, that really wouldn't help things, she supposed. "Yeah I can see how you noticed through the back of her head-"

Sophie spun round from the sink to glare at Rosie and at the inappropriate timing of her humour. "Rosie!"

"I'm sorry", she lied. Rosie inched closer to her sister, her body language more comforting. "But you legged it before she had even turned around from the bar! Just.. come and talk to her, you have to".

Sophie hugged her shoulders. She knew Rosie was right, she just needed a push. "What's she doing, out there?"

"Just at the table talking to everyone".

Sophie didn't seem reassured or even happy, at that observation. "Just where she left off".

Rosie put her hands on Sophie's arms. "You chose not to tell anyone babe", Rosie knew this would be an issue, sooner or later. And she quite clearly remembered telling Sophie so, at the time.

Sophie regarded her sister, "well they loved her. Still do".

Rosie eyed her. "Same as you".

Sophie bit her lower lip and after a moment she spoke around it. "I didn't want anyone to hate her". Her voice was small, as if piled under the weight of the situation she was now buried under. Sophie chose to ignore Rosie's comment.

"So now you have a situation where no one knows what really happened. People just think she went away to Uni and what-" Rosie broke off to look at her sister's expression. It gave nothing away. "..you just drifted apart?"

Sophie very subtly shrugged. She was quite clearly stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Rosie continued. "There are going to be questions Soph, she's back for you. No other reason".

That caught Sophie's attention, her head snapped back to Rosie. "You don't know that".

Rosie stepped off and again, folded her arms. She widened her eyes and tried to peer into her sister. "Don't I?"

Sophie shuffled a little. She felt pathetic. She couldn't understand why she was so drawn in by this girl, this girl who hurt her so much. And as much as she didn't want it to be, it was still there. All of it. Everything she felt before, perhaps more, because she wanted it back so badly but simply couldn't justify it. "Is that what she said?"

Her eyes were so hopeful it almost made Rosie's heart break. She slowly breathed out. This conversation wasn't going anywhere, she needed to get Sophie back at the table. At least that was proactive. Rosie forced a smile. "C'mon, you're going out there, and you're going to talk to her", she rubbed Sophie's arm in an encouraging gesture, "and then you'll find out for yourself".

Sophie managed a small smile, she knew her sister was right. This was her just rambling and being insecure. There was only one way to even start to get through this. She lead the way and Rosie followed. 

..to be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3.**

She suddenly stopped and Rosie almost walked bang into her. Rosie stopped just short of her sis in a kind of jolt. Sophie half turned to her. They were only feet away from the table. "You sit next to her", Sophie whispered. Rosie looked from Sophie to the table just as everyone looked at them. Rosie didn't have time to ask nor did she want to, really. She moved around Soph and plonked herself down next to Sian. Sophie edged to the side of the table, and stood there for a few seconds before taking a seat next to her mother. She was diagonally opposite Sian, and it wasn't lost on the blond.

And then they looked at each other. Sian's expression brightened no end, her face immediately lit up but then dropped again, as if the sudden onset of the circumstances in which they parted rudely interrupted the sheer beauty of being in the brunette's presence. Sian wished she could sweep it all away. Travel back in time somehow, change it. Or make Sophie forget...Yeah that would work. Didn't she see that in an episode of Buffy like, a million years ago? Maybe she should take up witchcraft…Sian got distracted when Sophie smiled at her. She smiled back.

"What are we talking about?" Rosie piped up, eager to get these two at least imitating friendship. Or whatever it was the two wanted..

"Sian was telling us about being a journalist in London", Sally caught them up. "Sounds dead exciting".

Sian had pulled her eyes away from Sophie and looked at the table. "Not really-"

"You're joking right", Rosie nudged her, "I would love to live and work in London!"

"Tell them about that article you wrote and that award" Kevin interjected, "Soph you've got to hear this! This girl has done everything.."

Sian clumsily brought her eyes back to Sophie and darted them about, not wanting to hold her gaze but trying to gauge her reaction, at the same time. "It's nothing that special, just something I had to do in my final year but kind of got picked up so", she smiled, wishing to God she knew what Sophie was thinking. She got swept up in conversation as Kevin asked her question after question.

Sophie just looked at her. Sian couldn't see her doing it as she focused her attention on Kev and Bill to her left. Soph occasionally laughed and sipped her drink, and even less often did she get involved in the conversation; she just watched as this girl who had been out of her life for four years, had suddenly materialized in front of her and chatted away happily, just like she was part of the family, again. Sophie really didn't know how to feel about it, and in all honesty she tried not to think about it; she tried not to let everything from before engulf her and she just sat there, watching her ex be all animated in her stories with her sparkling blue eyes and amazing smile.. she seemed so comfortable, and happy. So very different from that atmosphere in her living room, earlier. Sophie tilted her head to the side and slowly played with her glass on the table. Her chest rose and fell evenly and she let her mind drift, way back when to when they were together and when things were all relaxed, like this. Sophie was happy in the moment, Sian kind of.. glowed.

Sophie was also proud, Sian had made so much of herself in London, or so it sounded. Her parents were raving over it, and also bringing the conversation back to Sophie and what she had been doing, in all this time. Sophie hadn't really gone into it though, she much preferred to watch Sian talk and so she would ask a question, or rather kick Rosie under the table so she would ask a question. It was a method that was working. The first time Soph had kicked her Rosie had almost spat her drink out and she had to fake a coughing fit and blame it on some cold she had recently had. The story hadn't washed with the girls' parents however but luckily Sian had picked up the conversation and everyone had got lost in her charm, once more. Sophie was glad her parents were so mesmerized by Sian, there was a time they had really disliked her, or at least her mother had. Thank God that was all in the past.

The conversation must've been going for over an hour, and Sian thought it was going pretty well. She had totally lost herself with the Webster's and loved how at home she felt. She didn't know how long it would last however, Sophie wasn't really joining in and she was the only one she really wanted to talk to. But she would take what she had. She could sense Sophie's eyes on her, watching her, and whenever she glanced in the brunette's direction Sophie would immediately look down, and then bring her eyes back up to meet Sian's. The first time she did it, it had caused Sian's breath to hitch in her throat, Soph had that look. From before. _Just like from before_, she had thought, when they were together. Like she was looking into her, and she was doing it with a subtle grin. Sian had been in mid-sentence and she had abruptly stopped and forgot what she was talking about. Her heart had physically lurched.. had Sophie thrown her a line? Rosie had started up the conversation again and it took Sian a few minutes to get back on track. Everyone must've noticed, but no one said anything. _Thank God!_

The more Sophie looked at her that way, however briefly the more comfortable Sian became. It really was like before. She was so glad she had come. She was on cloud nine and was absolutely loving it. It got to the point where Sophie and Sian weren't really saying anything and everyone else decided it was time to go. They all exchanged glances as the youngest two at the table smiled at each other and played with either the edge of the table or their beer mats.

Kevin raised his eyebrows, "right, bed time ay Sal?"

Sally looked at her watch, "yes it is late".

"I'm going to get some more drinks" Rosie immediately offered. "Same again girls? Let the oldies go home ay?"

"Less of the old!" Kev shot back.

"Uhmm, okay yeh", Sian pondered, "if you want to stay?" ..it was directed at Sophie.

"Yeh", the brunette answered, pulling herself from her indulgent thoughts of how things used to be. "I'll have one more".

Everyone got up to let Kevin, Sally and Bill out from the table. They exchanged hugs and kisses, fawning over Sian as if she might up and disappear again.

"Don't be a stranger Sian I expect you over for dinner before the week is out" Sally warned.

Sian just giggled, "of course I will that would be lovely". She ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't be out too late" Sally finished at Sophie as they headed out the door.

Sian looked back at the table and Sophie was already sat down, so she joined her, opposite. Sian cleared her throat, she didn't want the upbeat atmosphere to be over, so she smiled her best smile at Sophie, who grinned at her back and then let out a big sigh. They sat like that for a moment.

"Alone at last", Sian offered, feeling brave. She slowly brought her eyes to Sophie's.

Sophie kept her eyes on Sian's, she wanted to be able to look into her and know, just know what she wanted and what she intended. Sophie thought if there were any God, he would surely take away this awkwardness she felt and heel her, replacing it with what she had before. What they had before. That perfection. _Was it really perfect though?_ Sophie frowned a little, not really knowing where that had come from. _Because if it was, would everything of happened, how it did? _Sophie suddenly shifted in her seat and pushed her bangs back from her face. She looked at Sian again and saw that face, the blond was so expectant, it was like she was hanging on Sophie's every movement, every word. Sophie's court really did own the ball. It was a conversation they had to have. But as they looked even more into each other's eyes and the smiles tugged even harder on their faces, Sophie just couldn't do it, not right then. She wanted this moment framed, sealed, locked away. For when that conversation came, Soph didn't know if the hurt would ever stop coming. "Yeah" was all the brunette could manage, "at last".

"Have you been okay?" Sian leaned across the seats in the booth and brought her legs up under her, she was getting comfortable in this familiarity and she wanted to get closer.

"Yeah" Sophie said again, she was conscious she was repeating herself. "I mean I suppose", it wasn't a dig and her tone signaled that. She was just suddenly shy. "As if you've been in London".

It was as if the past few hours' worth of conversation hadn't happened and they were starting afresh. Sian beamed, this was more than what she could have hoped for. "Well it wasn't perfect", she pulled her eyes up from the table and breathed out as she caught her bottom lip with her teeth and then let it go. She looked directly at Soph, "something was missing".

Sophie met Sian's gaze and man, was it intense. The alcohol she had consumed dulled her response, perhaps. She should maybe have been dumbfounded, it was Sian who had run away, after all. But Sophie was lost in a trance, she wanted it all to be done, right there. She wanted her back. Sophie's breaths got heavier and she reached further across the table, not to touch her, not yet, just to get further into her space. Sian licked her lips and Sophie thought it was the sexiest thing she had seen in four years. Easily.

"Sian", Sophie breathed, "I think I know what you're doing".

That caught her, and it knocked Sian, a little. It had gone to plan so far, Soph was getting lost in her again, but it wasn't time for the heavy conversation, yet. Sian kept her front up, unwavering in the allure she was exuding. Sophie had no idea what it was taking. Really Sian would kill for a pizza on the sofa, snuggled up with her Soph in their PJs. Or without them. She wasn't fussed. This was pure torture. Sian put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands, she had a glint in her eye. "What am I doing?" she grinned, softly, and raised her eyebrows.

Sophie was taken aback by the flirtatiousness, but at the same time she found it charming. She had soooo missed this, and she was quite surprised how easily she was slipping back into it. Sophie smiled broadly and relaxed back into her seat. She was helpless. "You're trying to be…" Sophie sighed, not quite being able to find the right word.

Sian chuckled, "trying to be…?" she shook her head slightly and her eyes widened, her grin however, remained as bold as ever as her eyes connected with something through Sophie's. _Oh yeh_, Sian contemplated, _it's still there._ She was inwardly doing cartwheels.

Sophie chuckled as well and when she spoke, it was from the heart. "Like before". Her eyes were heavy with emotion.

Sian moved her head to the side of both of her hands and rested them there. Her fingers were clasped and she pushed her forehead a little to the side. Her hair framed her face beautifully. Her voice was just above a whisper. "Feels good though, doesn't it?" It was a daring line and her breath was almost ragged.

Sophie agreed but didn't admit it. Instead she sucked her top lip in and chewed on it briefly, as she thought about what to say. Sophie was a sucker for a moment, and this one had arrived on a steam train. However she was in danger of standing there on the platform and watching it pass her by.

Although Sophie wasn't answering, her eyes gave her away. Sian could see the conflicting emotions in there, and she could see Sophie still loved her, or wanted to love her, but something was holding her back. Sian could understand that and she wasn't about to push. It was however, an incredible start.

"Okay you two get a room", Rosie grinned as she sat back down next to Sian and placed three drinks on the table. The two of them snapped out of their trance and remembered to breath and looked anywhere but at each other. "Honestly we've been watching you look gooey eyed at each other for the last 20 minutes-"

"We?" Sophie shot back, and darted her head to the bar where quite a crowd of familiar faces had gathered. Sophie suddenly went red and Sian followed suit, losing a hand in her hair at the back of her neck.

"..and we've been passing the sick bucket around".

"Rosie!" Sophie exclaimed. Alright so she may have shared a moment with her ex but she didn't need it pointed out, it didn't mean they were back together, or anything.

Just then Jason joined them taking the seat next to Sophie and that pretty much ended that conversation. "Alright", he said, looking at Sophie first and then at Sian. He was never the biggest of talkers and had only joined them to help in distracting the intensity of the moment. Or that was how Rosie had put it at the bar.

"Yeah.." Sophie answered, followed by a chuckle.

Sian's hand was still lost in her hair as she had started twirling it in her fingers as, well.. she couldn't think of anything else to do. She smiled at the nonchalance Jason was radiating, anyone else would be quick to want to know the gossip, but she had a feeling he was feeling as awkward at being involved as he was making it look. Clearly it was Rosie's idea. "Hey Jase" she said softly.

"Y'alright?" he replied.

Sophie had been eyeing him. "You already said that" she reprimanded, with a grin.

The girls started laughing but Jason took it in his stride. "Yeh and?" he said as he took a sip from his pint. He supposed he could try a bit harder. "How have you been Sian?"

Sian took her eyes back to Sophie and continued playing with her hair. "Yeh alright, thanks".

"Congratulations on your Masters, must be dead proud".

"I am", she said as she straightened against the back of the booth and rested both hands on the edge of the table in front of her. "It was hard work but, paid off in the end".

"What you guna do now?"

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.****

Sian paused for a moment to consider her options. She wanted to stay in Weatherfield but that largely depended on one person, and it's not like she could say that. She went for the cop out answer and tried to subtly look at Soph out of the corner of her eye, to gauge her reaction. "Uhhm well relax a bit, to start with, take some time out-"

"What round here?" Trust Rosie, she was quick with the questions.

"Yeah, I've wanted to come back for a while, so". She actually moved her head to Sophie for that one, however the brunette had taken a sudden interest in her beer mat. She was busy peeling it in half.

"You could get your old job back in here!" Rosie thought it was a brilliant idea. Both Jason's and Sophie's eyes snapped to the older sister. Sian was lost in Sophie's reaction, the blond was pretty sure her ex hadn't even noticed she was staring at her. Sian looked at Rosie as well. "Becky will definitely have you back, she's always saying how you were her best barmaid".

Jason thought it was best someone should attempt to shut her up. "When is she?"

Rosie flicked her attention to Jason and bore her eyes into him. "What?"

"When's Becky sayin' that?"

Rosie looked at him as if he was on another planet. She screwed up her face and shrugged, "I dunno, always".

Sian wasn't happy that the conversation had moved in this direction, she needed to change the subject. "Well maybe, I don't really know what I'm going to do, yet, so". Sophie met her gaze and then she looked back down at the table.

Rosie took note of the atmosphere. "Well it's an option". She hurriedly took a sip of her drink and then turned to Sian swallowing the liquid back, hard. She lowered her voice. "It'd be nice to have you around", she squeezed the blonds forearm and softened her expression. "I mean it". She flicked her eyes to her little sister and Sian's gaze followed. Sophie had started a conversation with Jason and so Sian turned back to Rosie after a lingering few minutes. Rosie knew exactly what Sian was thinking. "We all do".

Sian sighed and rested her head back, she hoped that was what Sophie wanted. "You think so?" she enquired. Her forehead was creased and the need in her eyes was evident.

Rosie's heart went out to her. She gripped her arm a bit tighter and her voice was barely above a whisper. "It's going to take longer than half a day".

Sian's eyes wondered over to the brunette, animated as ever in whatever she was talking about. She wondered if Soph was faking the enthusiasm.. did she crave her as much as she did? Was it hurting her as much? Sian sighed, again, "I know".

"Babe, d'you remember that?"

It was Jason, it turned Rosie's attention back to the conversation. He turned back to Sophie, "days we drove around looking, took ages".

"What you talkin' about?" Rosie asked around taking a sip out of her drink, she was nearing the end of it and frowned at the lack of contents as she placed it back down.

"When these two went AWOL, amount of time we spent in that car".

Rosie raked her hands through her hair, "Oo don't remind me!" her tone was elevated. "I don't think I've been so worried, in my entire life".

"Calm down" Sophie shot out, a grin plastered on her face, "you wasn't that bad!"

"You don't know Sophie, mom and dad were mental with worry". She was shaking her head at the memory, "my heart was literally in my throat that entire week".

"Yeah right" Sophie said as she rolled her eyes. Drama queen her sister was. Still.

Sian was chuckling at the exchange. "Well it wasn't that fantastic stuck in that flat" she offered, looking at Sophie, her mood was more upbeat. "D'you remember?" She was teasing.

Sophie eyed her, "you weren't complaining at the time". She raised an eyebrow and grinned, they had some good memories from that flat, as Sian well knew. They looked at each other like they were thinking the exact same thing. Sian's smile was breathtaking and Sophie felt her cheeks go a little red.

"I remember that guy who fancied you", the blond began, still teasing. She stuck her tongue out, ever so slightly and held it there.

"Oh yeh, forgot about him", Sophie replied rolling her eyes. She brought her hand up to scratch her neck; she always thought Sian had been unreasonable there. But truth be told, she loved it that first time her girlfriend got crazy jealous.

_Ex-girlfriend_. Her mind reminded her. Sophie coughed a bit. She had almost travelled back in time four years then. She liked it. Before she remembered she should hate it, and perhaps shouldn't be enjoying the cosy atmosphere as much as she was. _Don't you remember what she did? How she hurt you? ..you're guna let that happen again?_

Sophie sat there, letting her mind tell her off. She shifted in her seat and her body language became rigid. Sian noticed it and eyed her suspiciously. Sophie put her hair behind her ears and sat on her hands. Sian rejoined the conversation somewhat reluctantly when Rosie asked her a direct question, and as she did Sophie raised her eyes from the table and rested them on her ex's beautiful face. She seemed to move in slow motion as Soph stared at her and she thought about what was going on. She painfully swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat however it felt like it was still there. Suddenly Sophie was emotional, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the close proximity of the girl she loved, _used to love! _Yes, used to love… Maybe it was a mixture of the two. Sophie licked her lips. Sian seemed to glow, her eyes were piercing and she radiated such warmth and friendliness, like you just wanted to touch her and cuddle her. Or maybe that was just how she made Sophie feel. She _really _wanted to touch her. But how could she? Sophie forced her eyes closed and tried to force it back down, all what she felt for these past four years. She opened them again and Sian was giggling, kind of leaning towards Rosie and she had her hand to her lips and then began biting on the tip of her thumb.

Sophie just couldn't take it. She went to get up but before she could..

"I bet that wasn't awkward!" Rosie was laughing and even Jason was cracking a smile.

Sophie had no idea what they were on about.

Sian spoke from around her thumb. "That first night Soph, in my single sleeping bag.." she said as she trailed off, being as seductive as she could.

Sophie had become quite good at hiding what she was feeling. She never used to be able to, but with all the questions about Sian over the years, she knew exactly how to do it. She grinned and winked at Sian, "I liked it, even if I did feel a bit claustrophobic". She didn't intend the sarcasm, but it leaked out all the same. She tapped Jason on the knee to get him to move.

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked, still laughing from her sisters' strange comment.

"Can't I even go to the toilet now?" Sophie kept her tone even whilst widening her eyes at Rosie. She really didn't want anyone following her and so did her best not to arouse suspicion. It wasn't lost on Sian, however.

Sian watched as Sophie disappeared down towards the toilets. The blonds smile had dipped however she kept an effort up for the rest of the table. She saw something in Sophie's eyes, something like.. panic? It reminded her of four years ago. She knew something was wrong and had to go after her. Sian got up from the table and almost climbed over Rosie who pushed herself back in the booth as much as possible as she realized what the blond was doing.

"Sian?" Rosie squealed.

"I'm sorry", Sian hurried as her leg got caught against Rosie's knee and it sort of, turned her around where she stood. She balanced herself and wiped her hands on her jeans awkwardly. "I just gotta.." she trailed off, and sort of pointed to the bar and then walked towards it. Her mind was far too focused on Sophie to care about what the others thought. She looked towards where Sophie disappeared and knew, deep down that the brunette had bolted. Sian did an about turn and exited the pub out the front doors, making sure she didn't attract the attention of Rosie and Jason as she went.

Sian did a left outside the pub and saw Sophie a few yards ahead vanishing into the darkness. "Soph!" she shouted as she ran to catch her up.

Sophie was power walking, tears in her eyes, oblivious to her surroundings and the fact it was cold and she had no jacket. Her breath was visible in front of her as she forced it out with every step; she needed to get this day out of her head, it was making her think about things in a way she really shouldn't be thinking about them. Her stomach was doing somersaults and her heart was thumping, Sian had stirred up emotions that she had long since buried and she just couldn't deal with it. The way those eyes looked into her, the fact that the blond hadn't even touched her but Sophie's skin was tingling and oh when she smiled at her! She had felt like she had when they first got together, when they had first kissed and when they were sneaking about all in the same moment, it was sending Sophie into overload. She heard that voice call her name and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Sophie felt a hand on her arm.

Sian was surprised when Sophie spun around and physically jerked away from her. Sophie took a few steps backwards and Sian stayed rooted to the spot. The blond was upset to see how distraught her ex looked, the expression on her face was painful and it jabbed at Sian's heart. Was she really doing this, to her?

"Don't Sian", Sophie forced out. The emotion in her shaking voice was evident as her breath caught in her heaving chest. She had to make a vested effort to calm down and steady herself, but being in the presence of the beautiful blond certainly wasn't doing her emotional state any favours. Sophie was totally and utterly confused at what she was feeling and what her body was telling her to do. The urge to wrap her arms around the girl in front of her and to capture her lips in a passionate kiss was overwhelming. However she couldn't let herself. Wouldn't. No matter how hard. Sophie sucked in a breath and held it, her hands were half out in front of her to keep herself away. "Just.. don't".

"What happened?" Sian asked softly. Her forehead was creased and she had put her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. The concern was written all over her; she had felt like she was getting somewhere and she really didn't want to lose that. She needed to reach out to her ex.

Sophie felt exasperated. She sighed long and hard and flopped her hands down to her sides to emphasise her feelings. She had been looking up and then brought her eyes to Sian's. She decided to be truthful because if they had to be anything, especially now, it had to be at least that. Her voice was small. "You happened, Sian".

Sian ran her tongue over her lips and grazed the top one with her teeth. She was suddenly extremely nervous. This perhaps could be that serious conversation they weren't yet ready for. She wasn't prepared. "What do you mean?" she said quickly.

Sophie thought that was ludicrous. Her pitch became higher. "What do you mean what do I mean?" she kind of snorted, although she didn't mean to. "You're suddenly here, out of nowhere. I don't know what you're doing, what you want-"

"I don't want anything", Sian interrupted. She needed to try and gain control of the conversation, or she would lose her. She just knew it.

Sophie was getting more worked up by the second. "You do though! Of course you do! I don't know how you expect me to be, but I can't just forg-"

Sian was feeling it now too. She had to be as honest as possible. She could see the vulnerability bubbling over in Sophie and she was afraid she was going to lose everything, all over again. "I'm not expecting you too!" Sian's voice was raised and as high-pitched as it always was when she was emotional. Sophie just stared at her, tears brimming and as if all of her words had fallen out of her. Sian tried again. "I know, right, I know I can't just make it all go away. But I swear I'm not here to hurt you or confuse you or.." Sian's eyes were darting around and her whole body felt like it was fidgeting. "..make you feel worse. It's the total opposite". Her eyes came back to Sophie's. "I just, want to try and make it up-" she took a breath and knew it was the wrong thing to say, "and I don't know if you'll let me but please, Soph, please just let me try-"

Sophie thought the whole thing was incredulous. _Another chance! She wants another chance? To what, rip your heart out again? How can she be standing here asking for that after four years, four long years of nothing?_ Sophie's mind was going off on one. It was past the point of reason and had entered total overreaction. Or maybe it wasn't an overreaction, the facts were still the same. The facts of what had happened. But if Sophie was being rational, perhaps she could have understood what Sian was trying to say, or even if she were prepared to simply listen. However right then, Sophie was victim to her emotions and they were far from rational. Her chest was threatening to explode and her head was buzzing from all she was feeling. She just erupted and her voice carried down the street.

"YOU BROKE ME!"

And things just seemed to freeze. The statement hung in the air before it literally crashed down and Sian felt it, like a million glass shards piercing her all over. She looked at Soph as her face crumbled and the lifeline she had seemed to be holding from earlier snapped and sent her adrift. She was suddenly lost.

Sophie had broken eye contact and was searching the ground. She wasn't cruel and didn't intend to be, however she was honest and that was how she felt and she didn't know how else to describe it. She swallowed and moistened her lips as they were totally dry. She looked back at Sian and felt like weeping, her beautiful girlfriend was utterly crushed and she had caused it. _Ex-girlfriend!_ Yes, ex-girlfriend. How could she forget? Her eyes fell closed. "You can't fix it", Sophie said, no louder than a whisper. And then their eyes met. "You just can't". And she turned and walked away.

Sian stood there for what felt like an age. Sophie's body had long since disappeared and Sian just didn't know what to do. She felt perhaps, that if she didn't move the whole thing wouldn't be over, and she'd be able to do something. Maybe time would rewind and she could say something different. Make Sophie love her again. Do something a different way in the pub perhaps, smile at her more or maybe touch her? She hadn't touched her the last time, maybe that was it.. ? Hell, as long as time was rewinding, may as well go back four years and change it altogether. Yeh, that would work. Sian dropped her head. However she couldn't let it be over, no way. If there was one thing to be learned, it was that as long as there was fight remaining, something could be fought for. She just didn't know if she had the beans. She certainly didn't just then. Her face cracked and she simply wept. She brought her hands to her forehead and as her chest juddered under the weight of her emotions she turned around and began to walk home. Away from Coronation Street.

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5.**

Sophie had had, a rough day. Uni was starting to take the piss. She stood in the porch and took a deep breath, dropping her keys onto the table and forcing her boots off like it was the most inconvenient thing ever. She had a minute before she pushed open the living room door and went in.

"Hey mum", she said, with as little effort as possible.

"Ooo you sound happy" came Sally's chirpy reply. She was busying herself in the kitchen wiping up some cups with a dishtowel. She stood in the archway, "cup of tea?"

Sophie flopped herself down on the sofa and kicked her feet up on the coffee table. She turned her head and regarded her mother, "that would be great, tah".

Sally smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen for a few minutes. Sophie rested her head back and took some calming breaths to try and silence the million voices in her head. Uni had been a bitch.

She had her tutor telling her about the coursework she was behind on and three different lecturers dishing out 3 separate reading lists at least 5 pages long.. each! There was also a research assignment outline due in two weeks and some initial stills demonstrating white balance functionality by the end of the week. She had no idea when she was going to fit all that in. Sophie ran a hand through her hair. And on top of that, she had her shifts in the shop that she couldn't give up because now she had bills to pay. Last year, after they had been done with sixth form, Sophie and Sian had moved in together in the flats down the road. It had been a brilliant idea, especially as Sian's dad had bought it for them. Nest egg, he had called it.

At the time, they had been bowled over by the sentiment. It had taken Vinnie a very long time to get used to their relationship. He wasn't the affectionate type.. hell, he wasn't even friendly most of the time. But he had become civil. And then he would even form sentences and a few times he even had a conversation with Soph, not a long one but still! He was trying. And then, not really all of a sudden at all, but more like gradually he was fine with it. And that was that.

And on their third year anniversary, he had popped round to the Webster's where Sian practically lived and just dangled a key in front of them on the doorstep. He said it was theirs rent free and then walked away. Shocked didn't even cover it, they must've stood there in silence for about fifteen minutes, before running over and making sure the key worked in the lock. And it did. They had all kinds of sex, that night. In their own place! As loud as you like. They didn't have any furniture but still, they loved it. Sophie relaxed into the memory, then something interrupted her.. Furniture. They needed a new coffee table. Something had happened to one of the legs on theirs.. that would teach them. Sophie couldn't see them affording one of those for a while. Especially seeing how she had forgotten to pay the electric bill last month, and so now they were in arrears. She couldn't quite remember what she had spent the money on, but it had gone all the same and Sian was not happy about it. Sophie sighed at that memory, it felt like she still hadn't heard the end of it. Apparently being sorry and promising to make it up wasn't good enough. Sophie thought about her girlfriend and began chewing on the end of her thumb, she still had some ground to make up there. Soph hated it when she let Sian down, and it was never her intention, but everything in her life was getting on top of her and it seemed Sian was the one that suffered the most, at the moment. But Soph would make it up to her, she would have some time soon. They'd go out, or have a cosy night in. Yeahh, that would do it. Sophie smiled. That always put a smile on both of their faces. Sophie paused, something pulled on her memory..

"Here we go", Sally beamed as she came into the living room with two steaming mugs and some biscuits. Sophie's favourites, the brunette noted. She smiled and picked one up. "How's Sian?" Sally asked, as she took a seat in the armchair.

"Fine", Sophie mumbled around a mouthful of biscuit. She pressed a finger to her lips and hurriedly swallowed. "I've not really seen a lot of her either", she sipped her tea, "she's busy with Uni but, she's fine". _Don't you mean you're busy with Uni? And work, and the student union and church.. _Sophie kind of looked up to question where that came from. She frowned a little and searched her memory. There was something..she was sure of it.

"Well we haven't seen a lot of either of you lately", Sally half jibed, and knowing exactly how her mind worked just had to dig that little bit deeper. "I hope you're finding time for each other?"

Sophie looked at her, over the brim of her mug. "Of course we are", she almost snapped back. _Well, not really, but that happens sometimes, doesn't it?_

Sally got defensive. "I'm just saying, don't neglect her, I know you're both busy but you have to make time-"

As Sally continued talking and as Sophie got a little affronted an image of Sian popped into her head, asking her something..no, telling her something. Sophie's gaze drifted a little..Sian was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, she looked gorgeous. It was earlier that morning….that was it! She had to pick up a DVD and a bottle of wine. Sophie smiled, thank God she hadn't forgotten. They were going to have that night in, she wondered why she thought it was such a good idea when she pondered over it earlier. They were going to have that cosy night in, bottle of wine under the duvet on the sofa, like they used to when all they owned was a sofa and a TV. Sophie grinned behind her mug, they really did need some quality time together, she supposed she was neglecting Sian a bit. Although she didn't like that word. But ya know, they loved each other, and that would overcome everything. Sophie brought her eyes back to her mother, _wouldn't it?_ Yeh, she was sure of it. All she had to do was be back by six and.. her eyes drastically widened and she sat straighter against the sofa.

"Mum! What time is it?" her heart almost stopped. She knew the answer wouldn't be on her side. That's the way her luck was, recently.

Sally was mid-sentence and stopped. "Uhm", she checked her watch. "Quarter past 8".

Sophie had no idea how her mug of tea didn't fly across the room. Somehow she managed to set it down on the coffee table but it was the last controlled act she made. "I've got to go!" her hands were in her hair as she darted to where she left her boots. Her body was actually shaking from the panic.

Sally was almost knocked back from the force is which Sophie dislodged herself from the sofa. She almost seemed to make it to the porch in a single bound. "Sophie-" she began as she got up and went to her youngest daughter. Her behavior over the past few months had been concerning her, she seemed to be getting thinner and thinner and she always seemed so stressed..Sophie however, had begun rambling, forcing out word after word but not really saying anything, at all.

"Mum I'm so sorry I'm late for this thing", she really couldn't tell her mum how she had let Sian down, again. She couldn't let on to anybody, about that.

"What thing?"

Sophie ignored her. "So I've really go to go to that, and I've got to pick this thing up", she had no idea what the inanimate object of choice would be this time. She must've used the chocolate/flowers thing countless times. "So I promise I'll come over the weekend yeah and we'll have the afternoon", she straightened and planted a kiss on her moms cheek.

Sally had been leaning in the doorway, watching her daughter scramble and fumble over her words. Her heart went out to her. "Isn't it Sian's moms birthday this weekend?" there was a knowing smile to her lips.

It seemed to stress Sophie out even more. She closed her eyes and sighed as she opened the front door.

Sally's tone was calm. "Sophie don't try and tackle it all, just take a breather".

Sophie basked in her mum's warming statement for a few seconds, and then she was out the door. "I don't have time", was the last thing she said, as she jogged to the shop.

"Look after yourself!" were the words that echoed through her head.

Things seemed to go black and the voices from before resounded through her, adding various images to the blank landscape. It didn't seem odd to her, however; a montage of faces, a shift in time, it was weird but somehow the natural order of things. She felt herself twitch and jerk, an arm flew out, wherever she was. And then she was closing a door. Her door, no..their door. Sophie knew she wasn't really there, she knew she was floating. Things were emphasized.. colours were different as if to represent what she was feeling. There had never been photo's of the two of them adoring the walls as she ascended the stairs, she knew because she kept those in an album, in the bedroom, then. Now she had no idea where they were. But right then they were there, Sophie and Sian and their smiling faces, staring at her, pushing into her memory. It made her smile and feel happy.

Sophie jerked again. It was a big one and she frowned. Her body knew what was coming but her mind couldn't pull itself away. Her leg kicked itself out from the duvet and her toes stretched and then relaxed. Suddenly she was stood on the top stair with her hand reaching for the door. It was happening in slow motion; Sophie knew this wasn't going to go well, she had a speech semi worked out, with lots of apologising. Her trip to the shop had only served to waste more time. She had come out with nothing as she thought, rather correctly, that whatever she bought wouldn't help anything. She was going to try something different. Make a promise and keep it. She just hoped Sian would believe her, this time.

The door seemed to fall open without Sophie even touching it. That happened in slow motion as well. That was new, the last time she had to heave the door open, as if the weight of what was hiding there had pushed down on it. One time there wasn't even a door, and what she saw inside was framed, by the doorway. Little things like that always changed and were represented in different ways, but this time, the door creaked and fell open. What happened next however, always remained the same.

Sophie was nervous, she always worried about upsetting her girlfriend. Her heart was in her throat as she knew she was in for it. She bit on her top lip and took a deep breath. Why did she always bring this upon herself?

The door was still opening, it had felt like forever since it had started moving till when it stopped against the wall. Sophie's eyes rested on the sofa, or rather, who was on the sofa and what they were doing. Her jaw fell open, she could see the backs of two heads that were pushed together, far closer than what they should be. Sophie's eyes were wide as she didn't believe what she saw. She couldn't understand the connection and didn't want it to be true. No way could this be true. She started blinking, as if her eyes were making it up and the pictures would fall away somehow, making it untrue.

No such luck. The evidence was right in front of her. They were standing now. They had jumped apart as soon as Sophie had entered, even though she had felt like she had been watching them make out for at least half an hour. Words were floating around her head, "it's not what it looks like", and "I can explain". Things like that and more besides. She just couldn't remember, the exact words, and they as well changed every time. The expression on Sian's face always remained the same as well. Horror. Panic. Shame. _Shame at being caught?_ Was what always went through Sophie's head._ Probably._

Sian's frame became small. She clutched her one arm and grasped the sleeve of her top. Her eyes had filled up and she kind of, fidgeted. Sophie regarded her in utter disbelief. She could not believe it. She was sure her heart had stopped beating, and her breath had been sucked out of her as if she were caught in a vacuum. Her forehead had creased and her eyes were holding back floods of tears. The moment was suspended, like someone had pressed pause, and Sophie was at the precipice. One push and it would be over. The sun would go in and the world would crumble until there was nothing left. Sophie focused on Sian and waited, waited for her to say something, do something that would make it all go away. Would make her believe that what she saw hadn't happened and they could go back to before. To being like how they were before. But Sian was frozen; if she had the words to explain she wasn't using them. Perhaps she had nothing to say. Not even an apology. Did she even want to apologise?

Sophie swallowed and it caused her to breath. She took a deep breath and time seemed to resume. She had taken a step back to the wall as she thought she was going to fall over. Sound came rushing back to her and it made her feel dizzy. Her head began to hurt and she searched the floor as silent sobs started to move through her body. Her chest felt tight and she just felt, empty. Well half of her was, the other half was hurt, confused and terrified. She wasn't sure she could exist, without her. Her Sian, her girlfriend, the love of her life. It couldn't be true. It just, couldn't be.

Sophie's eyes were now crying. The tears spilled down her face as Sian just seemed to withdraw further into herself. She looked smaller and more importantly looked like she had absolutely nothing to say and that somehow, made things even worse.

The third person in the room, who had now caught Sophie's attention, put his hands in his pockets and exhaled a breath. She raked her eyes up him in utter disgust and her eyes became small. She swallowed painfully as the sick feeling in her stomach started to take over. It was all she felt. Hatred.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you mind?" He looked at Sophie. "In the middle of something, here".

Sian snapped her head to him and shot him a venomous look. _So she does care.._Sophie considered, as she looked at Sian's mournful expression. Too little, much too late.

She was done. She spun and legged it down the stairs.

The air outside hit her like a gale force wind. She ran as fast as she could, she didn't know where. She just needed to be away. Away from there. Away from her. Just away. Her life was over, she knew it. What the hell was she supposed to do? Who was she supposed to tell?

The world enveloped on itself. There was darkness again. Sophie murmured into the darkness. She seemed to fidget uncontrollably. Uncomfortable with what was happening. She didn't like it. She wanted it to be over. The pain was real again and she couldn't handle it. She could feel it rising within her just like before, way back when, all that time ago. She was right back there again. She felt angry, she felt it bubbling. Just like before. She twisted again in her bed.

She was running again. Now there was light, a cobbled road, a pavement. A collision.

"I hate you!" she screamed. Her fists pounded on his chest. He fell backwards but managed to stay standing, and managed to push her off of him, a bit.

"Sophie!" he exclaimed. She went for him again.

Rosie was bringing up the rear, a little slowly in her heels that really didn't run that well on cobbles.

He pushed her backwards again and this time Rosie caught her. He was pointing at her, "keep her away from me!" he snapped.

Sophie was struggling against her sister's grasp. "Where is she?" she demanded.

He screwed up his face. "How the hell should I know?"

Sophie broke free and stood next to her sister. Rosie eyed her as if telling her to calm down and then she looked at him herself. She widened her eyes in exasperation. She was terrified what this was doing to her little sister. "Ryan, just tell us where she is".

He snorted, and then he regarded Sophie, a grin on his face. "Look, I really don't know where she is. But I know she doesn't want to be anywhere near you".

Sophie went for him again but Rosie intervened, she pushed Sophie back and this time stayed between them. Sophie was on the verge of tears. Her hands were on Rosie's arm and she used it as a barrier so she wouldn't lose it completely. "Why did you do it?" her emotions were overwhelming her again, for easily the millionth time since she walked in on them. There was a plea in her voice, she was so desperate and it broke her heart, all over again.

"You should ask her that".

Rosie took over the conversation. "She's tried, it's like Sian's disappeared off the face of the earth".

"She was mine", Sophie began, in a voice so vulnerable it almost broke his resolve. He had to remind himself he didn't care. She had hurt him like this too, once. "All mine", she continued. And then she got angry, "what made you think you could touch her, that you could have her again?" she practically spat it out.

"Soph", Rosie tried to calm her but it was no use. Nothing was any use, anymore.

"Only I can kiss her like that, touch her like that, do you hear me?" Sophie had shuffled Rosie closer to him now and she was waving a finger in his face, "and if you ever go anywhere near her-"

"You'll what?" He had come closer himself. Ryan searched Sophie's face, she was distraught. Her mind was getting carried away with itself and he saw an opportunity. He could hurt her even more, right now, and all he needed was the right words. There was a glint in his eye. "She kissed me, Sophie. She touched me, and she loved every moment of it".

Rosie's eyes closed and Sophie literally sank against her. He confirmed what Sophie already knew.

Ryan turned and walked away, knowing exactly how to get her. "Guess she must've missed it. Proper sex, I mean".

Sophie was sobbing, and all Rosie could do was let her.

Sophie's eyes shot open and she took in her surroundings. Darkness. She reached for the light and then sat up. She was in bed and tears stained her cheeks. She felt utterly exhausted. She closed her eyes for a second to try and calm her nerves. She couldn't believe she was dreaming about that, again. It had been over a year and a half since she'd had her last one. It's not like she hadn't expected it, though. Sian was constantly on her mind, since she had come back last week. Sophie looked at her clock. 4am. She got up to go and get tea.

Downstairs she pottered about, trying to take her mind off things. _Yeah right!_ Her mind jibed. Impossible, much? She sat down at the dinner table and leaned her head on her hand. Her other hand drummed its fingers against the wood. Her mind was blank. She didn't know what to think, or what to do. She had an image of a broken Sian from the other night, stuck in her mind. Left stood out there on the cobbles. Sophie wasn't sure if she could handle any of this.

She heard the door open and saw Rosie walk in. The older sister's expression brightened as she acknowledged her, and then frowned, remembering the time.

"Why are you still up?"

Sophie leaned back in her chair. "Bad dream".

Rosie sighed and dropped her bag to the floor. "Not _the_ dream?"

Sophie nodded. Rosie took the chair next to her and looked into her blue eyes. Sophie looked beat. Rosie put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, gently. "You okay?"

The younger Webster sort of smiled, and made some kind of noise in the back of her throat. "I will be".

"What was I wearing in this version?"

That always made Sophie smile, for some unknown reason her sister was always wearing some variation of something hideous, in this particular dream, when Rosie was trying to hold her back from knocking out that, prick.

"Some awful black miniskirt and a red halter neck with 'Frankie Says Relax' written across it".

Rosie was laughing. "Six inch heels?" she enquired.

"Seven".

They were both laughing and Rosie was glad she could brighten the mood, however little it was. She sighed, not wanting to ask, but she had to, "do you know what you're going to do, yet?"

"I don't know". Sophie leaned both her elbows on the table. "I really don't, she hurt me so much".

"I know", Rosie frowned, "but she is sorry".

Sophie glared at her, unimpressed.

"I know", Rosie repeated. "But maybe you should just.." she was shaking her head, "hear her out".

Sophie licked her lips and thought about it, briefly. That was the very thing that had been driving her insane for the last few days. Well, the last four years, actually. The only difference now was that she had the chance to. And then she gave it up.

"I'm going to bed", she got up from the table, "got to open the shop at 7 so".

Rosie regarded her, warmly. "You sure you don't want to put a DVD on? Get under the duvet with me? And drink tea?"

Sophie smiled back. They had done a lot of that, four years ago, when Sophie couldn't sleep. Rosie really had become the best person in the world, throughout all of this. "No, but thanks. I think I should try to sleep".

"Okay", Rosie got up to.

"Rosie", the brunette started, Rosie looked at her. "Thanks. I really love you, you know. I don't know what I would've done, without you".

That made Rosie grin from ear to ear. She hugged her sister. "No problem sis", she kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Now, bed!"

Sophie skipped up the stairs and Rosie looked after her. She really did think initially this whole Sian thing was a good idea. Now she wasn't so sure. She couldn't have Sophie go through this again. Perhaps she should tell Sian to back off. Maybe that was for the best. _Yeah_, she thought. And tomorrow she would. She reached for the light switch and turned it off.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6.**

Sian stood outside her old front door, looking up as if through the wall to the stop of the stairs, where everything had gone so terribly wrong, all those years ago. There was pain in her eyes and she awkwardly pulled at the material at her shoulder, not really sure about any of this. Her expression was one of apprehension. She licked her lips and pulled a key from her pocket, and looked down at it. _Well, it's not like you have a choice, is it?_ she considered, _if you wanna stay around here, that is._ Sian sighed and knew the voice was right. She just didn't want to walk through that door; for one she didn't really know what she would be presented with, she assumed it would be empty. An empty shell. She snorted, _how appropriate._ And two, how could she live with that expression on Soph's face? It had burned into her memory at the time, and now she had to live where it had all happened. She sighed.

Then she heard steps. Heels. It had to be Rosie.

"You can't be serious?" the older Webster exclaimed, as she examined the key in Sian's hand.

Sian thought that was a little louder than what was necessary. She turned so she was facing Rosie, and at the brunette's wide-eyed incredulous expression, Sian's shoulders flopped and she did her best not to look completely exasperated and sorry for herself. She didn't succeed however. "I don't have a choice-" she started.

"Of course you do!"

"You think I want to move back in there? Be reminded?" The blonde's tone went high pitched.

Rosie softened a little; Sian looked beaten, however she had to think about her sister, even though she too loved Sian, once. Much like a sister. "And what do you think it'll do to Sophie?" She searched Sian's face and all she saw was pain. She wondered who the blond had, who she could turn to.

"My dad's leaving, having to sell up, so he said I could have the flat, if I wanted to stay". Sian brought her hand to her forehead and, after an attempt to gather herself, pushed her hair away from her face. "So", she sniffed, and shrugged.

Rosie sighed, she really didn't want to hurt Sian but at the end of the day, blood was thicker, right? She quickly shot a glance at the street and saw no one was around. She stepped a little closer to her. Her voice was soft. "Look Sian, about you and Sophie.."

Sian brought her eyes to Rosie's, they almost looked hopeful. She wished for some kind of positive word. Rosie had begun to ever so slightly shake her head, this was hard. "I'm not sure it's for the best-"

"Don't", Sian interrupted, knowing what was coming.

Rosie felt awful.

"Don't do that", the blond continued. Her eyes had filled up and her heart literally hurt her. What had Sophie said? She couldn't think about it. "She'll love me again", her expression looked like it would crumble, "she has too".

Rosie exhaled a breath and simply couldn't say anymore. Everything in her being was telling her this would end badly, for both of them. She had Sophie having nightmares on the one hand and Sian here, who looked like she could barely drag herself out of bed and whose dad, by all accounts was leaving her in her hour of need. _Not that he would be any use, anyway_, she correctly noted. Sian really did have no one, didn't she.. Rosie's heart went out to her. And then Sian took a step towards the flat. Rosie's head followed her.

Sian sniffed back a breath, "talk to her for me, about this?" she put the key in the lock.

_What?_ Rosie's head screamed. But before she could protest Sian had disappeared, through the door. _Great!_ She had no clue what she was supposed to do about this. How could she tell her sister that the love of her life had moved back in, to _their_ old flat across the street? _Ohmygod!_ Why the hell was she suddenly caught in the middle? She was supposed to have told Sian to back off.

She grumbled. Loudly. She was late for work.

Sophie had had, a shit day. She walked mindlessly along the cobbles with her hands in her pockets, taking in nothing of her surroundings and simply thinking about her lack of sleep, and her reason for said lack of sleep. _Can you forgive her?_ Maybe. Sian seemed to be making an effort, after all. And she was respecting Sophie's boundaries. Since their conversation in the street after that night in the pub, Sian had kept her distance, as if she knew Sophie needed some time before they saw one another again. However her mother had demanded Sian be round for dinner that week, hadn't she? And Sophie was just waiting for her to bring it up. Tomorrow was the end of the week and so Soph supposed she needed to accidentally on purpose run into Sian, at some point. It was only 4pm so maybe she could do that today. But then she didn't really know where to find Sian, at her dads, she supposed. But then she didn't want to just turn up. For one Sian might not be there and two, she didn't want it to seem like she was you know, inviting her or even wanting to see her. Sophie sighed. Her feet dragged as she walked. Why was everything so complicated?

She turned at the end of her path and began walking to her door. Then she stopped. Sophie had been walking with her head down and she was still looking at the ground. She brought her eyes up, however. She could've sworn she had seen Sian just now, over the road. _Nawh!_ Or someone who looked incredibly like Sian, or was blond and extremely good looking, at least.

Sophie didn't really want to turn around. It was definitely someone at her old flat. With boxes. She pondered over it, for a few minutes, while her heart began to thud in her chest.

Suddenly the front door opened and startled Sophie. Rosie reached out a hand and dragged her little sister inside, forcing shut the door behind her. Soph was a little taken aback by the action and just stood there, regarding her sister curiously.

Rosie leaned against the door and forced a smile. "Good day?"

Sophie moved her eyes to the left and then back to Rosie. She had no idea why she was being weird. _Not unusual, for her though,_ Sophie considered and chuckled to herself, a little. "Yeh, not so bad".

Rosie nodded hurridly. "Good, good", she breathed. Her head was struggling with what to do.

They continued to stand there, in the porch, for a bit.

"New neighbours?" Sophie asked.

Rosie feigned ignorance. Her eyes were wide.

"At the flat?" and Sophie gestured to across the street.

"Oh yeah, yeah", Rosie started, nodding, as if it had all suddenly come back to her.

The silence was too much and Rosie dislodged herself from the door, rolling her eyes and pulling Sophie into the living room. Rosie pushed her little sister onto the sofa and she took a seat next to her, pushing her hair behind her ears and gesturing furiously with her hands as she spoke. She was nervous. "There's no easy way to tell you this, just please try not to react".

Sophie met her sister's gaze and she swallowed. She kind of knew what was coming, but promised herself she would be calm about it. At least that was the plan.

Sian had just got out of the shower and pottered around the bathroom, arranging things, and then rearranging them. She looked at herself in the mirror and contemplated what she had become. Alone, pretty much, was all she could come up with. Her mood hadn't improved a dime since Sophie had told her she couldn't fix things out on the street, the other night. It had taken all of her resolve not to give in then, to be fair, and now she was back here. Sian sighed and walked to the bedroom and stood just inside the doorway. At least the place was furnished, she supposed. And at least it wasn't with _their_ furniture, she also supposed. She couldn't imagine that would've made things any better. However this is where they had slept, once. Sian closed her eyes and rubbed her neck. She felt stressed. She turned and walked out and her feet carried her into the living room. She exhaled loudly and opened her eyes. She couldn't help it, her eyes moved to the door that lead to stairs, where Sophie had stood, when she had come in, that time, way back when. Sian felt like she was going to go insane. Literally. Her heart lurched in her chest and she just felt like this was all completely unfair. Hadn't she paid for it? Already? After all this time? After what she had put herself through? After knowing what she had lost? That it was all her own fault?

She thudded herself against the wall as if that would somehow help things. She pulled her eyes away from the image of Sophie stood there and rested her head back against the wall. This was torture. But she didn't have a choice, she wouldn't give up, she couldn't, and she guessed if this was what she had to go through, to get her Soph back, then this is what she would endure. Sian let out a frustrated groan and wrapped her bathrobe even tighter around herself. _Doesn't stop it being the hardest thing ever, though does it?_

Sian crossed the living room to close the curtains when the buzzer rang causing her to stop in her tracks. She glanced sideways at it wondering who it could be. She didn't really know many people around here, anymore. Perhaps it was Sally inviting her for dinner. She hoped it was Sophie inviting her for dinner. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

There was silence, for a minute. It caused Sian to wonder if it was broken. She remembered it was always playing up when her and Soph lived there.

"Sian?" came a voice. The blond would know that voice anywhere.

"Soph?" Sian was a little shocked, she wasn't really expecting Sophie to come knocking, but she would take it. She pulled herself out of her daze. "Uhm, come up". She buzzed her in.

Sian paced a little, this was unexpected. She didn't really know what to do. She messed a bit with her hair, and then remembered she had only just got out of the shower. Should she go and put some clothes on? Some makeup, at least? She must look a state. _But then Sophie's seen you naked, with no makeup on, and she called you sexy.. _Sian grinned at the memory, momentarily. _But you're not together anymore, are you... _She paused, looking at the door. That wasn't important, it didn't take this long to get up those stairs, did it? Where was she? Sian bolted for the door.

She swung the door open with such force Sophie pretty much stumbled backwards.

"Soph?" Sian demanded, and then she saw her and took in a breath of relief. Then thought that must've looked a bit desperate and tried to make herself look a bit more suave. She folded her arms across her chest and stuck her chin out. "You alright?"

Sophie regarded her ex and inwardly chuckled. After Sian had burst through the door like her life had depended on it, and then tried to retract it by leaning casually against the wall, Sophie had wondered if the blond knew she was sort of dripping wet in a bathrobe and had nothing on her feet either, for that matter. Sophie licked her lips and took her in, she lightly bit on her top lip. She wondered if Sian had planned it this way..she looked, amazing.

Then Sophie remembered to speak. She shook herself out of her dirty thoughts. "Rosie said you were here.."

Sian removed herself from the wall awkwardly, she was suddenly self-conscious that she was totally naked under the bathrobe. It wasn't even dark yet. Not that that had anything to do with, anything. She cleared her throat. Luckily her bathrobe had pockets. "Yeah", she sighed, "my dad has left so-"

"Yeah Rosie said". Sophie cut in, she knew the reasons why, didn't mean she was anymore happy with the situation, however. Sophie hurried herself along to the point, the anxious feeling in her chest certainly wasn't getting any lighter. "Sian I need to talk to you-"

She had been expecting it, "okay", she fidgeted, "come up". And she turned to the door.

Sophie shot a hand out and grabbed Sian's arm in a kneejerk reaction. Sian looked down at it. They froze there, in the moment. It was the first time they had touched and it was electrifying. Their eyes met and then Sophie let her go and resumed their comfortable distance apart. "I can't", the brunette started, she put her hands in her pockets, "come up I mean". She looked at the ground. "I just can't".

"Oh", Sian returned. She understood, however disappointed she may have been about it.

"But we need to talk", Sophie continued.

Sian thought about it. "The pub then? I can be ready in-"

Sophie started to panic, the reason she had come over was to give Sian a piece of her mind. Even tear her apart, if that was necessary. What did she think she was doing? A constant reminder this was, Sian being back in their flat. How could she even stand it? But when she saw her she had just melted inside. Again Sophie had wanted to wrap her up in her arms and tell her all was forgiven. She looked totally hot, as well. But then she always did. Instead Sophie was coming across a blithering idiot, not really knowing what she wanted to say and she was fully aware of it. "No", Sophie blurted out, "not tonight, and not in the pub".

Sian was a little confused and took a step closer to her ex and was surprised when Sophie didn't back away further. "Tomorrow, then?" her tone was soft. She would do just about anything the brunette wanted of her.

"No".

Sian searched Sophie's eyes, she knew her ex was just about hanging on, here. "..Soph?"

Sophie breathed out quietly and tried to sort her thinking process out. She looked at Sian and when she saw that loving expression she smiled as she felt some sort of calm come over her. "Not tomorrow, you've got to come to dinner then anyway". She paused as Sian acknowledged that. "But I have to ask you some things, Sian, about before-"

"What in the street?" Sian interjected.

"No", Sophie said quietly, "from the last time, we were here".

Sian nodded.

"I have to know some things, because it's all a mess", Sophie gestured at the side of her head, "in here".

Sian was still nodding, "okay", she said. "Anything".

Sophie was lost in the blonds eyes. Her own eyes glistened as the emotion she felt swelled within her. She needed to know the answers, but she wasn't sure she was ready. But she also didn't want Sian to go until she had answered them. And she had to let her know that. Just in case she up and left, again.

"After dinner, tomorrow?" Sian continued.

Sophie took a breath in, went to speak and then paused. She bit on her top lip, again. "I don't know", she whispered.

Sian sort of cocked her head a bit, she was still confused. But she waited for Sophie to speak.

"Soon", was all she could come up with. "Please, just wait for me to ask".

Sian smiled a little, "okay", she said, "I will".

"Promise me". Sophie looked Sian in the eye.

The blond nodded. "I promise".

They continued to look at each other until they both got a little giddy and Soph thought she best leave. They had both started to smile and Sian had never been so glad she had run out the door pretty much naked.

Sophie dipped her head and turned to leave. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then", she grinned, "for dinner".

"For dinner", Sian repeated, with the biggest genuine grin that had graced her lips since she had come back, "wouldn't miss it".

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7.**

"Hey", Sian cleared her throat, "these are for you". She held out the flowers she had bought at arm's length, and brandished her best smile.

Then she retracted them.

"Hi, it's great to see you". She frowned, and tried again.

"Hey uhm, I thought you might like these.."

She flopped her arms down to her sides and sighed. She felt soo anxious and soo pathetic. She tried to brighten herself and again tried at a winning smile.

"It's great to see you...", she said as she lowered her voice and started to flirt with the Webster's front door. "Uhm, you fancy a quickie back at the flat?" she laughed to herself.

"Been practising that for long?"

Sian practically jumped out of her skin and spun around, holding her hand to her chest. "Oh Mr. Webster", she breathed, "you scared me half to death!"

Kevin started laughing, he was always fond of Sian, she was so quirky and, well, blond, sometimes. He rubbed at his chin, "sorry", he grinned, wondering if he should pretend he hadn't heard her conversation with the door. "But I thought I should interrupt before the door took you up on that". It was too good to pass up.

Sian had recaptured that 'best smile' from earlier and stared wide-eyed at Kevin, and then at the air behind him as he moved round her and entered the house. She continued to look forward, not quite believing what had just happened. Her expression was dropping as it was sinking in. Her eyes fell shut.

_Awkward!_

Kevin passed Sophie as he entered the living room and gestured to the door which he had left open. Sophie went to it and looked at the back of her ex-girlfriend. She folded her arms as she stood on the step; even from behind Sian looked gorgeous, in her figure hugging blue jeans, converse and trademark leather jacket. She had always thought it was her best look. _Well, apart from that killer prom dress.._

"Staying there all night?" she smiled as she leaned on the door frame.

Sian spun around again and she almost choked on her words before they had even come out. She thrust the flowers out in front of her. "These are great, I mean, you like might.." Sian closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking her head slightly. _Great yeah, fantastic! _She tried again, with her cheeks slightly red and an embarrassed smile to her lips. "I got these for you". She opened her eyes and looked at the woman in front of her. She looked, beautiful. Sian swallowed nervously.

Sophie wasn't too sure why her ex seemed so flustered, but it was amazingly cute nonetheless. She accepted the flowers with a smile and pulled herself off the door frame. She had gone through ten outfits herself in preparation for this meal, and had left work two hours early so she had enough time to make herself look perfect. Perhaps Sian had done something similar. "Are you going to come in?" her tone was low.

Sian nodded and was thankful she didn't have to make conversation, or answer any questions, or form any words really, in general. It was going to take some time to regain her composure after that, train wreck of an entrance! She walked into the house and went into the living room closely followed by Sophie.

They stood next to each other for a few minutes smiling awkwardly. Sophie broke eye contact first, "I'm just going to put these in some water", she said before walking to the kitchen.

Sian took in the familiar happy atmosphere that was far removed from the last time she was stood in pretty much the same spot, last week. She took another deep breath and tried to calm down. It was going to be a long night if she couldn't stop herself from feeling so apprehensive. She was busy taking her own advice when she saw Kevin walking over to her. She cringed. _Oh God!_

He handed her a drink and smiled a reassuring smile. He took a sip of his drink. "Don't try so hard", he said.

Sian looked at him quizzically. Her mind was still falling over itself from her earlier faux pas. _What was all this about?_ She sipped her drink.

"Just be yourself", he continued. "Being something else won't work. Just be the girl she fell for in the first place", he took a quick look around to make sure no one was listening, and then he grinned thinking back to the doorstep, "who couldn't love that?" He winked at her and then moved back to Sally who was busy laying the table.

Sophie came back over carrying two drinks. "Rosie's caught up so she's gunna be late". She eyed Sian's drink, "oh.."

"Oh uhmm", Sian stuttered, "your dad bought it over". She cleared her throat and reminded herself to breath.

Sophie was thinking back to the day before, outside their old flat. The only way she could think to describe it would be to say it felt pretty much like a steel knife in her windpipe.. _wasn't that a song, once?_ Soph thought about it and shook her head slightly. Well it was true nonetheless. Everything she felt when she was around Sian; nervous, excited, giddy, tingly, amazingly turned on..and happy? Were followed by an almighty pain in her chest as if all these good feelings should be taken away from her, again. She shouldn't be feeling them, but she just couldn't help it. The brunette took Sian in as they stood there, and she subtly eyed her up and down, from the toe of her red converse to her long blond hair that framed her face beautifully. _Yeh, you're definitely getting turned on.._ Sophie swallowed, hard, and hurried a sip from her drink. It was her turn to remember to breath. She was going to have to make a decision. And soon.

Sian knew Sophie was sizing her up and stood there doing her best to not seem bothered about it. She was also stopping herself from reacting to it. She wanted to grab Sophie's hand, entwine their fingers and pull her close.._ Stop it!_ She reprimanded herself. She had to look away and did so as she also took a sip from her drink. A very, very long sip. She removed the bottle from her lips and momentarily shut her eyes. She was feeling a little hot, all of a sudden.

They looked at each other, it was suddenly awkward. Like they both wished they weren't in Sally and Kevin's living room, or at least, wished that Sally and Kevin weren't there, right then. Sophie felt bad for shamelessly wanting it and Sian felt bad, as she didn't want it to seem like that was what she was expecting.

"I'm just going to get some air", Sian hurried, and then moved past Sophie and headed for the back door. Sophie turned and watched her go. She exhaled deeply and tried to calm the sensations in her stomach. She had to admit it. She loved her. With everything that she was and then some more. _A great deal more._ But for that to work, she had to get past it. Past all her doubts and insecurities and know where the hell Sian was coming from. She had to talk to her.

Sophie downed her drink and set the bottle down on the table. Heavily. She went for the back door.

Sian was taking deep breaths by the bucket load. There was something there, God, how there was something there. But how was she going to get Sophie to understand? To trust her again? She knew the questions that were coming and tried desperately to think of how she could answer them perfectly and get Sophie to believe her. Would it be that simple? _Pfft_. Would it 'ell.

Sian put both her hands in her hair and ruffled it up, letting out a small groan as she did so. She felt someone behind her and spun on the spot and Sophie was there, right in her personal space as the brunette took a step towards her. Why didn't she hear the door? The air was charged between them.

Sophie raised her eyes to meet Sian's and the blond saw so much there; worry, nerves, apprehension.. desperation? Sophie's eyes seemed to search Sian's, darting from one to the other as the brunette ever so slightly fidgeted on the spot. Her thumbs were hooked in her back pockets and she had her head towards the ground but peered up at her ex, causing her forehead to furrow and she looked just, adorable. Her breathing was rushed as she pushed out breath after breath, not seeming to take any in.

Sian almost didn't know what to do, she looked at her ex-girlfriend and the emotion she saw and subsequently felt caused her eyes to glisten and she involuntarily licked her lips. Sophie seemed to call out to her, asking for what? Permission? It was certainly some kind of answer she was after, but it was like the brunette couldn't get any words out. Sophie's expression was almost lost and so very, very vulnerable. Sian's heart literally lurched in her chest and the heaviness with which it pounded practically hurt.

Sian's hands were slightly out to the sides as she had removed them from her hair. The blond maintained Soph's gaze and tried to follow the brunette's eyes as they pleaded with Sian to make everything alright, right then in that moment. Sian pretty much breathed it, rather than spoke it, and as she did she lightly rested her left hand on Sophie's arm.

"Soph.." Sian whispered.

It seemed to steady Sophie as she stilled herself and stopped fidgeting. Right then Sophie didn't much care for an answer, she found a connection and she was drawn to it, rightly or wrongly. She just, wanted her. Sophie pushed her hair over her head with her left hand and brought her right hand out of her pocket and after her forearm had moved through Sian's grip, she brought her hand up and entwined their fingers.

Sian's breath caught in her throat and she was frozen to the spot. She wasn't sure this was happening, although she was certain it was. Maybe she was hallucinating. It was the best hallucination ever. Sophie let out a ragged sigh and closed whatever distance was left. She rested her forehead on Sian's and closed her eyes, keeping back the tears that had formed there. She swallowed the lump in her throat and felt Sian's fingers overlapping with hers and thought it was the best thing she had felt in years. She then heard the blond murmur something as Sian's free hand cupped Sophie's face. Sophie pushed into the touch and rested her body against her ex's as she felt the familiar tingles race through her being. It was causing her heart to flutter.

Sian thought she had died. And then somehow had come back to life, all in the same moment her body was that on fire. Her fingers pushed along Sophie's neck as her thumb pressed into the brunette's cheek. It wasn't the lightest of touches, but none of their contact was. It was heavy and demanding, as if the need for each other that had mounted over the past four years had suddenly rushed to the surface in each of them. Their bodies pushed into each other and Sophie's free arm wrapped around Sian's back and held her close. Sian was certain she would cry, it meant just, everything.

Sian bit back a breath trying desperately to hold onto her emotions. Her expression was crumpled and she too had her eyes clamped shut. She wished this moment would last forever.

Sophie licked her lips and opened her eyes a little, pulling away slightly from Sian's hand and pushed her face closer to the blonds. Soph lightly nudged Sian's nose with her own as if to get her to bring her face level with hers. Sian responded willingly and they briefly made eye contact and then before they got lost in another moment, Sophie moved both of her hands, grabbed Sian's face and pulled her lips to hers-

"Dinner girls!" Rosie shouted as she stumbled out of the back door. She quickly straightened, however. "Oh..sorry".

Sophie had practically fallen backwards as the sounds from outside of their bubble had come rushing back to her in the form of her sister's voice. She sucked in a massive breath and had no idea how she didn't scream out in frustration. Rosie had scared the hell out of her. Amongst other things.

Sian was still frozen in the same position and still had her eyes closed. The warmth of Sophie's body that had been pressed against her had been replaced cruelly by the cool evening air and the feeling of loss overpowered her. If that was to be the last time Sophie would be that close to her, she would kill Rosie. Easily. She wouldn't even think twice.

Sophie raked her hands through her hair and had stopped several feet away from Sian and was looking in the direction of her sister, the look of death evident on her face. She couldn't, just, couldn't, believe it. Was she 15 again? Pulling apart from her girlfriend every time they heard a voice? _Ex-girlfriend.._Fuck off! Sophie was not, in the mood.

Rosie scratched lightly at the back of her neck. "I was just saying", she coughed a little bit, "dinner's done, whenever you're ready". And she disappeared back inside.

Sophie pushed out a breath and moved her eyes to Sian who was regarding her with an apprehensive expression. Sophie licked her bottom lip and sort of gestured with her head towards the house. "Dinner then", she pretty much grumbled. And then moved towards the house.

Sian watched her go inside and then covered her face with her hands. Frustrated, much? "Uuuhhhghh!" she practically growled, forcing her hands into the air behind her in utter exasperation. She looked up to the sky. _Enjoying this, aint ya?_ She asked the world. And then she went inside, too.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Way Back When. Part 8.**

Sian entered the house and took the remaining seat between Rosie and Sally. She sat down apprehensively, and not before rubbing the palms of her hands on the tops of her jeans and quietly clearing her throat. She looked round the table nervously and as hard as she tried, just couldn't stop the thudding of her heart in her chest. It was making her entire body shake and her breaths come out in like, stunted gasps.

Or at least that was how it felt.

She licked her lips and looked to her left at Rosie, and kind of raised her eyebrows to acknowledge her. She didn't know what else to do. Rosie quickly looked away and suppressed a grin. The brunette just looked at her plate and picked up her fork, finding great interest in her veg all of a sudden.

Sian looked across to Sophie and shyly bit on her top lip. Sophie's interest was only in her sister and she sat there, pouring three kinds of venom into her death glare. Sian could see her ex's jaw clench and unclench ten times a second and knew this dinner was going to be as awkward as hell.

The blond took a nervous breath and took a sip from her glass of water and then started to eat the food in front of her. She wasn't too sure what to make of what had happened. Sophie had said she wanted to talk, and up until five minutes ago in the garden, had made a very good attempt at not touching Sian, at all. Clearly that had all gone out the window, and so that was a good thing, surely? Right now she couldn't read Soph at all. The brunette was chewing her food very slowly and was still fuming at her sister; cutting her eyes at her like they could penetrate glass. Nothing was being said at all.

Sian was just a mess of emotions.

"Well, this is nice", Sally began, as she smiled at everyone at the table, "...isn't it?" she asked no one in particular.

Kevin raised his eyebrows and took in a breath. He too, took a sip from his drink. His attention was divided between his daughters and was clearly wondering what the hell was going on. Although he didn't ask. Probably knew better.

"This is nice, Mrs. Webster", Sian smiled, remembering her manners. She didn't really want the meal to be ruined, just because she was sat in the room. Why did she have to be the catalyst in every kind of awkward situation, just recently? Sian sighed.

Sally turned her head to Sian. "I keep telling you to call me Sally" she said animatedly, thankful for the interaction, however small it was. "Honestly Sian you won't be told, it's just like before when you were here all the time; you never used to listen to me then".

Kevin raised his eyes to look at his wife and his brow furrowed. He hoped she might stop but knew from many years' experience that it took a while for her brain to catch up with her mouth.

Sally carried on smiling, "..wondering around part of the family, and you still insisted on calling me Mrs. Webster". Then she stopped. She took an anxious breath realising that was probably not the best thing to have said, seeing how the atmosphere was already highly charged, for whatever reason. Sally didn't let her smile fade though, however Sian looked back to her plate. Sally looked at Kevin who provided no help at all, he just took another sip from his drink and so she, too, ploughed her attention into her food.

Sophie had broken her trance as soon as Sian had spoken. Her expression changed and she took in a breath that seemed to lift her up in her seat. She saw how awkward Sian appeared and knew it was her fault. All her fault. What had she done? Sophie had let her emotions and desire lead her and she regretted it. She exhaled and relaxed into her chair. Her arms rested at either side of her plate and she slowly rolled her knife between her thumb and forefinger. She contemplated her ex and didn't take her eyes off of her, for what felt like an eternity. She watched as Sian dipped her head in a kind of embarrassed way as her mother said whatever it was she had said. Sophie wasn't listening, to that. Sian had then begun eating and didn't lift her head to look at anyone. Sophie wasn't sure what she was feeling. She knew she had made a mistake by being so bold in the garden, which really wasn't the time for what she had done. She had succeeded in making everything more awkward than it already was and she wasn't sure how she was going to take it back. She decided she wasn't going to think about it, for the moment. Sophie brought a hand up and rustled the hair at the top of her forehead and flicked it over and to the side, and then tucked into her meal wholeheartedly.

The rest of dinner proceeded in semi-silence with Rosie offering up the odd question. Clearly trying to get the ball rolling again as she was the one who had brought things to a shattering halt, earlier, after all. Pretty much it was her and Sally doing the talking. Sian watched as Sophie eased back into the conversation, gradually getting calmer and calmer as the discussion flowed. She was happy at that, at least. Sally seemed content on boasting about her youngest daughters photographic achievements. Apparently, she had been published! Although, Sophie was quick to slap that one down, noting how she didn't consider a series on Mancunian wildlife in the gazette an amazing accomplishment. Rosie nearly spat her food out laughing, remembering her little sister's research on it at the time and happily shared it with the table. Bats, birds, amphibians and insects, were pretty much it.

Sophie favoured her sister with another look as Rosie covered her mouth and tried to swallow her food. Everyone found this memory funny and Soph had long since given up on trying to impress Sian with this conversation, pretty much since her mother had brought it up. "Trying to get a butterfly to stay, is impossible", she offered as she too, started to laugh. Sophie looked at Sian, who was grinning from ear to ear. She felt herself melt. "Guess it was funny, though". She blushed, ever so slightly.

"Not as funny as you chasing that butterfly onto the Platt's shed!" Rosie added, and the table ruptured in laughter.

"Didn't you fall off?" Kevin interjected.

Sian fell back into her chair. She was in stitches.

"Alright!" Sophie exclaimed, and covered her face with her hands. Why did her family feel the need to humiliate her? It wasn't right. Surely.

Sally was just pleased everyone was happy again. At least, on the surface, and that was good enough for her. She started to clear the plates away as everyone had finished and she tried to shoo everyone into the living room. Sian helped with the plates and Sophie excused herself to the bathroom. On her way out she practically fell over a pair of legs that was stretched out across the landing. To be fair, there was no practically about it. Sophie's knees impacted the floor closely followed by her torso and then her head. If it had been a cartoon a big DOOF would've appeared in front of her.

"Rosehh!" she exclaimed. "That bloody hurt!" and then she slapped her. On the arm. Mores the pity.

Rosie retracted her legs and brought her knee's up to her chest. "Soz", she giggled, and then raised her eyebrows, lowering her voice a little "..and lol, by the way".

"Uuhhh", Sophie grumbled, not hearing that last bit. She gradually lifted herself up. "What are you doing you nutcase?" she said, over-emphasising every word.

Rosie was caught up in her mobile phone, her thumbs thundering across the keypad. "Texting". The glare from the display bounced off her face she held it that close.

That really wasn't what Sophie meant. The younger Webster sighed. "Fine. Excuse me for interrupting". She rubbed at her forehead and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Rosie shot to her feet and pocketed her mobile. She grabbed Sophie's arm. "Not so fast, Romeo!" Her eyes were wide and her expression was set to its highest 'go-get-gossip' mode. "What was all that about in the garden?" Rosie was right in her sister's personal space and she folded her arms across her chest and hunched her shoulders, tight. She was waiting.

Sophie regarded her with a sort of, pissed off face. And then she softened it and sighed, relaxing her arms thinking really, what was the point in denying it? She leaned on the wall, and gestured in the air with her hands. "I don't-" ..that was wrong, because she did. Sophie licked her lips and tried again, "I'm not, I mean I.." she was shaking her head and getting lost around her words. Rosie was peering at her expectantly. It wasn't helping. Sophie sighed again, but louder this time and closed her eyes. "I love her, you know?" She opened her eyes and looked at her sister for help. Sophie felt just, all over the place. She thought she should deny it, thought she should regret what had happened earlier, but her heart and everything she felt in her entire body told her otherwise. She ached for Sian, physically needed her more than anything else, and no matter what her head told her to do, however crazy it was, however much it mightn't work, she just had to try. Sophie pictured Sian's face and breathed out dreamily. She needed her back. And her mind was made up.

Rosie had been nodding her head through her sister's ramblings trying to hurry her along to the point. At Sophie's admission her expression had brightened some, "yehh, and?" she grinned toothily, and inched that lil bit closer. It was the most obvious thing Sophie could have said.

"Isn't that enough?" Sophie blurted. She didn't think that was a small thing to admit, however much her older sister may have been expecting it.

Rosie rolled her eyes, "well, what are you going to do now?" she was excited; she put one hand to her chest and looked to the ceiling, "it's like a love story unfolding before my eyes!" She grinned, "..and I'm the genius behind it!"

"Yehh alright Cilla", Sophie quipped, she thumped both shoulders against the wall, "genius is pushing it a bit, for you!"

Rosie ignored that and sucked in a breath, resting her gaze back on her sister. She regarded her warmly, all joking aside. "Are you going to tell her?" her tone was serious.

Sophie looked at the floor and thought about it. She forced her hands in her pockets and knew exactly what she wanted to do. A grin spread itself across her face. "Yeh", she breathed, and then nodded. "I think I am".

Rosie grabbed Sophie's arm and squeezed it she was that excited. "Eeee!" she enthused. It made Sophie chuckle. Rosie then lightly slapped her, playfully. "Go on then!" They moved for the stairs.

"..I'm just asking, I thought it was odd, that's all".

Sophie stopped at the foot of the stairs, witnessing an exchange between her mother and her soon to be girlfriend, again. Rosie froze behind her, as well.

Sian was panicking, she didn't want this conversation to be happening.

"Sal", Kevin piped up, putting a hand on his wife's arm, "leave it".

Sally shrugged, "I don't see what the problem is, all I asked was why they broke up in the first place, they seemed so perfect together. I mean everyone has their problems but-"

"Mom", Rosie leaned forwards and put a hand out in front of her, and Sophie, "I don't think it's the time-"

"I think it's the perfect time.." Sally seemed content in careering on, even though neon flashing danger signs were going off, somewhere. Clearly in front of everyone but her.

Sian had started to pace a little, in front of the living room couch. She had no idea how the conversation had ended up here, all she had asked about was little Jack as she hadn't seen him around, and somehow they had ended up with Sian leaving the street, that time, way back when. Perhaps it was a touchy subject for Sal, and therefore she had opened up an obvious touchy subject in return. _Note made!_ Sian considered. Right then she had no idea what to say. Her eyes wondered over to Sophie who looked at her back, the brunette seemed suddenly knocked off guard, like this was the last thing she was expecting. Sian wondered what Sophie had been thinking, before she came down the stairs. Her attention came crashing back to the subject at hand, and Sophie pulled her eyes away and glared at her mother.

"Mum now is not the time!"

"Well when is the time?" Sally looked back to Sian, "and why is it suddenly such a heated subject?"

Rosie saw an opportunity and moved round her sister, trying to distract some attention away from the situation. "It's not mum, you're just making it heated". She took a seat on the sofa, "God knows why".

Sian rolled her eyes and pushed her hair over her head. She wished Rosie hadn't of said that.

Kevin had had enough drama. He turned and went into the kitchen.

"That's because this one said something about feeling neglected and being ignored for months on end and so Sophie had bought it all on herself". Sally was in full bitch mode and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "Whatever 'it' was, is what I'm waiting to be answered, Sian..?"

Sian's eyes fell shut. It felt like the life had totally run out of her.

Sophie's attention snapped to her ex. Anger flared, astonishment was what she predominantly felt. She couldn't believe it. Sophie took a step towards Sian. "What?" she hissed, her eyes as wide as they would go.

Sian's emotions were teetering on the edge. She felt like crying. Surely, everything now was ruined. She looked at Soph and she was catapulted back, four years, the expression was much the same. Just with something added, hatred? Sian hoped not. The blond's voice was quiet, and it shook a little with the heaviness of what she felt. "I didn't say it like that, Soph.."

Rosie had the side of her head resting in the palm of her hand. She regarded Sian sideways and her heart went out to her. This was awful.

Sian continued, "..I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what? Sian?" Sophie demanded. The venom in her voice was clear as day. She was blinded by anger, no way had it been her fault! No way! "So it was all my fault, was it?"

"No"

"My fault that he was there?"

Sally shot her head from Sian to look at Sophie, "who was there?" ..and then back to Sian, "he was where?"

Rosie raked her hands through her hair. This was it.

Kevin's interest had peaked in the kitchen. He cocked his head to the side.

Sophie hadn't shifted her gaze from Sian. Her eyes were digging into her. Sophie was now behind the sofa and she was pushing her fingers into the top of it.

Sian's voice was the quietest it had ever been. "Soph.."

Sally couldn't take it. "Sophie?"

Sophie snapped her head to her mother. "Ryan! Ryan was there!" she looked back to Sian. "Ryan was with her, in our flat, kissing her!"

Everyone looked to Sian, who dropped her head. She felt ashamed. Her impulse was to run. But she remained. She wouldn't do that twice.

"What?" Sally was shocked. She had no idea. How could this have happened without her knowing? She looked at Rosie, "did you know about this?"

Rosie looked at her mother and rolled her eyes, she got to her feet. "Look, I think everyone needs to calm down-"

Sophie was beyond calm, however. It was too late for that. All that she had wanted to scream at Sian four years ago was piling on the tip of her tongue just waiting to fall out. "That's why she left! She cheated on me, with him! Slept with him in our flat!"

Sally was stunned into silence and now Kevin re-appeared behind her, his eyes now wide. "She did what?" he demanded. He couldn't believe it.

Everyone's attention was turned on Sian. They glared at her and waited for some kind of reply. Even Rosie stared at her, her expression and body language was softer, however.

Sian looked at Sophie. Her eyes were confused and her mouth was open. She didn't quite understand what had happened or what was being said, to be fair. She made one shake of her head, and tried to peer through the alien expression on her ex-girlfriends face. If it was hate she saw, she never wanted to see if from Sophie's eyes again. She took a breath in and spoke for all she was worth, "I never!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9.**

_Sian looked at Sophie. Her eyes were confused and her mouth was open. She didn't quite understand what had happened or what was being said, to be fair. She made one shake of her head, and tried to peer through the alien expression on her ex-girlfriends face. If it was hate she saw, she never wanted to see if from Sophie's eyes again. She took a breath in and spoke for all she was worth, "I never!"_

Time had seemed to stand still..for everyone in the room. It felt like no one dare move, not even breathe, as Sian's statement literally hung in the air and no one could make head nor tail of it, especially Sophie.

Rosie darted her head over to her little sister, took note of her totally baffled expression and moved it back to Sian, who looked, in all honesty, completely shocked. Then her eyes came back to rest on Sophie who had screwed up her face in some kind of blind refusal, as if it were the gatekeeper refusing to let in this new information as it desperately tried to gain entry. Rosie didn't even think her sister would entertain it, to be fair. And she was right. Rosie blinked and it felt like somebody, somewhere had yelled 'action!'

"Don't lie!" Sophie scoffed, as if it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. In her life. She was shaking her head and she took a few steps backwards, away from the sofa. She was rejecting the information Sian was giving her and she had no idea why the blond would lie. _Still a coward then_, was all that went through her head. The irrational part of Sophie's brain was laughing at her ex, condemning her, seething at her. Is this what Sian had become? Because her parents were in the room she would lie like this? Make it all out to be Sophie's fault. It was absurd. "We know what kind of girl you are Sian!" she spat, as she gestured towards her parents, who were standing motionless, staring slack-jawed at the scene in front of them. "..so don't pretend you've got any integrity! Everything you had you lost then!"

Sophie stopped backing away when she reached the stairs. Her head was buzzing she was that angry. Her insides were bubbling and she had no control over what was coming out of her mouth. She felt like she was justified; she knew exactly what had happened, way back when, and there was no way Sian was wriggling out of it. Sophie felt like she was tingling, all over, and she held her hands in fists at her sides, running her thumbs across all four fingers as she breathed heavily, not knowing what had happened to the girl upstairs, who had wanted this liar and cheat back.

Sian was confused, she wasn't even sure she was hearing correctly. _Cheated on her? _Her mind searched.._ When?_ She thought maybe she had missed something..but she didn't miss the force of her ex's words. Sian brought her eyes to meet Sophie's and she couldn't stand what she saw there. Her mind was doing summersaults, how could Sophie even think that? There was no way she would ever cheat on her, like that. And with him.

Sian spoke with as much force as she could find. She had an audience and she was nervous. Her hands were shaking. "Sophie, I would not do that".

"Liar!" Sophie had tears in her eyes.

Sian moved towards her ex but the brunette seemed to hunch herself up in an act of defiance. Sophie jutted her chin out and Rosie came to her side. Sian stopped behind the sofa. She was shaking her head and her tone was firm. "I wouldn't, couldn't do that to you Soph.." she sniffed back a breath, "there's just no way! How could you even think it?"

Sophie's reaction was to spit out another line of insults but Rosie got in the way. She grabbed her sisters arm to delay the oncoming verbal assault. "But", Rosie interjected, before pausing a little to make sure she got it out right. Her eyes were towards the ceiling and then they rested on the blonde. "If you didn't, then why did you run?" Rosie was confused. It didn't seem to make any sense to her. She didn't believe Sian would lie, and she really, really wanted to believe she hadn't cheated. But why on earth did Sian disappear, if it wasn't true?

Sian fidgeted on the spot. This wasn't the time for this conversation. Especially in front of Sophie's parents. They needed to be alone and the situation needed to be considerably less heated. She tried to calm herself with a deep breath and she licked her lips nervously. She seemed short of breath, all of a sudden, and the anxiousness in her chest was really not going anywhere. Sian looked at Soph who was intently waiting on an answer. Her eyes were all shiny and she seemed to be holding back, whatever it was she felt. Sophie was angry, Sian could see it and she desperately wanted to make it all better. She had to choose her words carefully, but she wasn't sure her emotions would let her. This could take a long time to explain but she knew that time was running out. Everyone looked at her. Expectantly. Even Rosie was desperate to hear it. The blonde knew that what she said now could either make or break her. As broken as she already was.

"He kissed me", Sian said slowly, and her eyes filled up. "And I kissed him back". All Sian could see was Sophie, no one else in the room mattered. She swallowed as she saw the brunette flinch at the confession. "Not because I wanted him", she was shaking her head, tracing patterns on the top of the sofa. The texture seemed to ground her, somehow. Connect her to something solid. She looked away and her brow furrowed, as she considered what she was going to say. She looked back to Soph. "..but because he wanted me. I'd forgot what that felt like".

There was silence. Everyone was still looking at Sian. Apart from Sophie, who had looked away. It was something she didn't want to hear.

Rosie had raised her eyebrows. Sian's admission was..heartbreaking. She felt awkward, all of a sudden. As if intruding on a private moment.

Sally shifted where she stood. "Don't be ridiculous. You don't sleep with someone else just like that, you have to decide to do it. No one forces you-"

Sian hadn't moved her gaze from Sophie. Her expression was pained, and it pleaded with her ex. "I didn't sleep with him. And I left because I felt ashamed. And because you didn't want me anymore".

Sophie was looking anywhere but at Sian. She knew the words were true but she didn't want to acknowledge them. She knew she had neglected Sian back then, made her feel second best, to just about everything else. She just never expected any of this to be the result. She didn't want to admit her part in it. At all.

Rosie was still staring at Sian. "But that still doesn't really answer it. You just disappeared.."

Sophie looked back to Sian, at that. Somehow her sister was asking all the right questions, and so all Sophie had to do was listen. She was still holding back the tears, there was so much she wanted to say, but this needed to be answered first. Why had she gone, if she hadn't really cheated?

"I thought you would chase me". Sian bit on her top lip. "I thought, if you really wanted me, you would come get me back", she breathed in and seemed to hold it. As if holding back all her emotions, as well. And then her pitch went high. "But you didn't".

Sophie couldn't stand it. Was it really all her fault? Had she demolished, absolutely everything? She hadn't ignored her that much, had she? She always told Sian how much she loved her, didn't she? She hated the fact that she couldn't remember. Her mind was a mess. And she refused to believe it. No. Sian had cheated. And that was what had ruined it. The tears were almost falling. She shook her head. "No. You slept with him. I saw!"

Sian was adamant. "What did you see? When?"

"I saw you with him!"

Sian was animated. Her hands were out in front of her, furiously trying to reinforce her point. "Tell me what you saw Soph! Because we were both fully clothed. Tell me exactly, how you think we slept together!"

Sophie's blind refusal caused her to blurt out whatever came to mind first. "On the sofa! You and him! Together! You were touching him!" Rosie turned to look at her sister, she seemed to mirror what Sophie was feeling, at least that was what played out on her face. Had they both so easily fallen for what Ryan had said? Sophie didn't even want to have to say the words.

Sian was becoming more confident, and more forceful in what she was saying. "What exactly, did you see on the sofa Sophie?" She took a step closer and maintained direct eye contact with her ex. "Tell me".

Sophie seemed to squirm. "Well", she hurried, "you could've put your clothes back on-"

"Yeah well you were two hours late-" Sian had to stop herself. She was getting angry now herself, too. At the bottom of it all, she couldn't believe Sophie would think that of her. She didn't understand where it had come from.

"Hold on a minute", Kevin spoke up. He took a step forward. Sophie was glad for the interruption, and everyone turned to look at him. He held a hand out, and seemed to suddenly be the voice of reason. Sophie relaxed assuming it was now her dads turn to have her back. Instead he spoke to her. "So you caught them at it?"

Sophie looked incredulously at him. _What?_

"I mean, you saw them? That's your proof?" Kevin knew all about lying to cover up cheating. And he didn't see that in Sian's eyes. She loved his daughter, he knew that. And he hadn't believed the accusation as soon as Sophie had screamed it, a few minutes ago.

"It was Ryan", Rosie breathed. She looked to Sian. "He told us".

Sian's eyes shot wide and Sophie raked a hand through her hair. That was all it took. The brunette straightened her back and took a breath...ready for more of her ex's lies..

Sian was mortified. "And you believed him?"

"You weren't there to deny it, were ya?" Sophie physically spat. "And I did look", she added, as an afterthought. "But you'd gone. You were nowhere". Her eyes were digging into Sian, like she was a wall she needed to beat down. "You left me! So what else was I supposed to believe?"

Sian needed to accept that. However much she didn't want to. But she honestly didn't think this is what Soph had believed, all these years. She was even more disappointed in herself, for kissing him, and for letting him do this, to them. "Well where is eh?" she demanded. "Ask him! Ask him now, see if he lies now!"

Sophie's back was up again. She felt like she might explode. She didn't know what she preferred to be the truth. Sian lying or Ryan lying. She knew the one that she had believed to be true. But the one she wanted to believe meant that she had been wrong all these years, and the reason for originally hating Sian four years ago, had all been a lie. Then it would've all of been a waste. And Sian really had left her, because of the reason she had said just now. And that made Sophie feel wretched. She just couldn't accept it.

Rosie looked from Sophie to Sian. "He's not here".

Sian was still fuming, "find him then!" She was almost out of her skin she was that irritated. However she thought if she did see Ryan, she would kill him. _Someone should. _She was certain no one would miss him.

It only took a few seconds for Sophie to decide what to do. She was certain the truth would come out on her side. And when it did, she didn't really know what she would do. But at least she would be right. She stormed past Sian and flung open the front door. She bee-lined across the street, the air cutting past her which served to sober her up, a little. If Ryan wasn't around, she knew exactly who to ask.

Sian had watched Sophie move past her and she followed, having to jog a little to keep up with the enraged brunette. She was going to sort this out, one way or another. Rosie was running in her 6-inch heels trying to keep up and Sally, who would be damned if she was going to miss this brought up the rear, with Kevin reluctantly tagging along to keep his wife in check. Or at least attempt too.

Sophie thundered on a door, almost knocking it down with her fists. A solid object on which to take out her anger. Sian caught up and looked from the door to her ex. She didn't say anything, but was half expecting Ryan to appear from behind the door.

No one answered. "C'mon!" Sophie shouted, as she continued to pound on the door.

"Alright, calm down", a voice said to Sophie's right. "It's not going to answer if no one's there".

Sophie turned to face Michelle square on. No words seem to form and she just breathed heavily, the tears apparent in her eyes and the emotion forcing the breaths out of her.

Michelle came to a stop a few feet away. "Alright Sophie love, what's the matter?" She seemed concerned for her neighbour, and then she caught the rest of the Webster clan hurrying down the cobbles and she wondered for a second what the hell was going on. And then her attention stopped on the blonde. "Sian!" and her smile quickly faded as she experienced a sudden sinking feeling in her chest.

Sian regarded her with a bitter expression and Michelle suddenly wished she hadn't of left the Rover's so early. Or even had come back to Weatherfield. She anticipated what was about to come. She had no idea how she was going to play it.

The Webster's had caught up.

"Michelle", Sophie began. She looked like she was going to burst into tears, at any moment. "Where's Ryan?"

Michelle began to shake her head. Slowly. She exhaled. "Sophie love-", she began.

"I really need to know. I have to ask him something. Please", Sophie swallowed, "it's important". It felt like her heart would break. And it read on her face.

Michelle's resolve broke. "He's in Edinburgh, you know that".

"Then get her to tell ya!" Sian pushed forward. "She'll know!"

Sophie's breath caught in her throat and she didn't think she could honestly get anymore words out. This whole thing was just far too much.

Sian continued, "Ryan told her I slept with him, four years ago! He was lying!"

Michelle breathed out anxiously. She glanced between all the people looking at her, and she really wished she was somewhere else. Anywhere but here. She was genuinely fond of Sophie, and had always liked Sian. And she had thought they had made a great couple, as much as her son had hated it.

Sian was getting more angry by the second, and Michelle's silence wasn't helping. "Tell her the truth!"

"Look this hasn't anything to do with me-"

"But you know! You must know!" Sian was practically screaming, "and if you don't I'm going to drive up to Edinburgh, drag him back here and make him tell her the truth!"

Sophie had begun to inch away, as everyone else was inching forwards, as if closing in on an enemy, backing Michelle into a corner. A tear fell from Sophie's eye and she didn't stop it. She didn't want to comprehend what was happening. This is what she had held onto for the last four years. What if she had made a mistake? What would she do, then?

Rosie stepped forwards. Sophie was now just behind her parents. "Michelle if you know please just say", Rosie offered, she looked at Sian and then flicked her eyes back... "did he make it all up, or was he telling the truth?"

Five sets of eyes were on Michelle. And she felt it through and through. She looked between Sian and Sophie and honestly didn't know what to say... Someone she was about to crush. She loved her son but hated the position he had put her in. She wished he hadn't of told her, what had happened, way back when. But he had, and she supposed she had to be honest. She flicked her tongue across her bottom lip, bit on it lightly and took a deep breath.

_Oh God._

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10.**

Sian's phone lay on the counter top, motionless. And it had been motionless, for the past two hours. It hadn't moved an inch, not even from the vibration of a text message, let alone a ring tone. In fact it hadn't had a text message all day, but then she had become used to that. Sophie didn't really text her at all, any more.

Sian was stood in the kitchen, and she was regarding her phone, angrily. Like it was all O2's fault, somehow. Maybe it was the network and its stupid lack of coverage. She slammed her drink down on the counter and marched over to it, picking it up and slamming in Sophie's number. She was out of breath she was that worked up, and her chest had that familiar crushing feeling. _Let down, again!_ She had promised..Sophie had promised, that very morning, that nothing would get in her way. Nothing would make her forget. Absolutely nothing. Yet here Sian was, alone. Again.

She didn't really know why she was surprised. Well, she wasn't really. Just upset. Again. It felt as if someone was crushing her heart, had a proper grasp on it, and was squeezing it for all it was worth. The tears had built up in Sian's eyes, she hated how she was feeling. It was her own fault, for putting up with it. _No it wasn't!_ Well, it was her own fault for not having it out with Sophie, or at least not properly. She just felt like such a pathetic girl whenever she tried to talk about it. So she had just hoped, more than anything else, ever, that Soph would keep her promise for tonight. Sian looked over to the clock once more. It was approaching 8pm.

The phone rang out.

Sian slammed the phone back down onto the counter, and rested her hands at either side of it. Leaning her entire wait onto the smooth surface she dipped her head and almost crumbled. She didn't know what she was going to do, now. Enough was enough. A tear slipped from her eye and landed on her phone. It felt symbolic, somehow. She turned and faced the empty expanse of their flat and she took a huge deep breath. _But you love her,_ she considered. And then she cried.

She tried to tell herself to calm down, like everything would be okay. She just needed to figure out how to get things back, to how they were before. There was surely something she could do, to make Soph love her, like how she had before. Sian went over to the sofa and plonked herself down, sighing as she did so. She took another breath, and wiped the tip of her nose with her left hand composing herself. Her eyes wondered to one of Sophie's albums that was casually lazing on the coffee table. She picked it up and opened it, and what she saw caused her to smile. It made the breath inside her chest suddenly still, and a happiness seemed to settle over her.

It was some of Sophie's first photographs. Well, from when she had first started her course. She was figuring out lenses and depth of field, or something like that. Sian couldn't quite remember. It had confused her enough at the time. The images were of Sian, half naked, lazing in bed amongst brilliant white sheets. Sian had affectionately named them Soph's soft porn collection. The brunette had fallen about laughing, at the time. Sian still couldn't quite believe she had agreed to it. Well, let her do it was more to the point. The blonde remembered wondering why her girlfriend had bought new bed sheets and linens, and then furiously insisted on changing them that very morning. Especially when they were due to get up. But then Sophie had simply fetched her SLR and started snapping, however much Sian protested. All Soph had to say was how beautiful Sian was and she was putty in her hands. No question. So snap away the brunette did, and Sian absolutely loved it.

Sian's mind went back, as she thumbed through the photo album. Then her cheeks flushed a little, at the page she paused upon. Her lips parted and she ran her tongue across her bottom lip.

"_Sooph doooooooooon't", the blond giggled, covering her face with her one hand, as she leaned over on her right arm. She was stomach down on the bed, half covered by the sheets which lay ruffled around her._

"_Why not?" Sophie teased, a massive grin on her face. "I need the practice"._

"_What's wrong with fruit, or something?" Sian ducked her head a little and pushed her hair behind her ears. It was all messy from last night and she tried to straighten it up. She gave up quickly, however, and rested both her forearms out in front of her, laying the one side of her head down on them. She regarded her girlfriend warmly, who had paused for a minute to fiddle with the lens. There was something very hot about Sophie, with that camera. Taking pictures of her, kinda naked. Well, she was naked, apart from the sheet... Sian felt her cheeks go a little red and she had to clear a lump that had formed in her throat. She was getting turned on. The blonde shifted beneath the sheets and as the material moved against her, it caused her breath to catch in her throat. Her eyes darted up to Soph who was still intently adjusting something on the camera._

_Sian blew out a breath evenly. She moved her head so that her chin rested on the back of her one hand, which lay on top of the other. She prayed for Sophie to look at her, to see the desire in her eyes and to drop that damn camera on the floor and come over and kiss her. __**Perhaps she should take her clothes off first**__, Sian considered. __**Just stand there in front of me and, strip**__. She swallowed, hard, as she pictured Sophie doing so in front of her._

_Sian sometimes couldn't believe how much she still wanted her girlfriend. Before Sophie had kissed her, way back when she was 16 years old, she had never looked at a woman in this way. It confused her still, a little, till this day but Sian knew she needed Soph more than anything, knew she perhaps couldn't live without her. And definitely couldn't survive without Sophie touching her. Sian licked her lips, slowly; her thoughts were driving her crazy. She thought of Sophie touching her, like she was touching that camera. Slowly and delicately. Well, perhaps not –exactly- how she was touching that camera. But she knew exactly how she wanted Soph to touch her right now. The rising sensations in Sian's body were electrifying, making her tingle right through to her fingertips. It made her shudder, but in a very good way. _

_Sophie seemed to pause behind her camera. She gazed down the viewfinder and her index finger froze above the shutter release, only for a few seconds, before the camera clicked and several exposures were taken. Sophie then lowered the camera slightly, and looked into Sian's eyes. She paused again and a grin touched her lips. She moved closer to the bed and got down on her knees and raising the camera again, she started taking picture after picture. Sian giggled and ever so slightly as she moved position, she flicked her hair about occasionally and dropped her cheek to the sheets, half hiding her face in the bed. Her grin was seductive._

_Sophie stopped taking photos and reached to the bed with her one hand. She cocked her head to the side a little and as she regarded Sian, sliding her tongue across her bottom lip. Sophie swallowed quietly and breathed in slowly. Her hand found the sheet that was gathered at Sian's ribs and after she paused, to find the blonde's eyes, she pushed it down further, and further, until it rested at the base of her spine. Sophie let out the breath she had been holding, and Sian bit on her lip and closed her eyes. Sian thought this was incredibly sexy and she felt every muscle in her body contract. The cool air in the room made her feel exposed as it surrounded her body, but it only turned her on more as it reacted with the heat she was already feeling._

_Sophie coolly blew out a breath and stood back up and took a step back. She turned the lens a few times and hid her face behind the viewfinder. Sian's breathing was incredibly heavily and she was literally aching for Sophie to touch her. She raised herself up on her elbows and looked directly into the camera as she lightly bit on the tip of her thumb. She knew she must be affecting Sophie, and she wondered how long it would be before her girlfriend dropped the toy and played with her, instead. Sian's eyes were heavily lidded and she peered up into the angle Sophie had created. The blonde then bent her right leg back, bringing the sheet up to the back of her knees as she did so. She left it there, attempting to show off as much of her body as possible._

_Sian's gaze though the camera to Sophie was intoxicating; she wanted to communicate with everything she had how much she needed the brunette right then.. so desperately, she needed to feel her touch, her fingers inside of her, her tongue on her skin... Sian had to close her eyes; she felt her cheeks flush and a sensation between her legs that caused a severe jolt to shoot right through her. Her heart missed a beat and her chest heaved. When her eyes darted open they had turned a deep shade of blue and they glistened with desire. She had to have Sophie, right now! Her lips parted as she remembered to breath and she felt like she practically gasped for air. It made her chest shudder. If she had been standing her knees would have buckled._

"_You alright, babe?" Sophie asked, albeit quietly. And slowly._

_Sian licked her lips before she spoke. "Are you done with your close-up.." she semi grinned. Her lips had also gone a deeper shade of red. Somehow. "..babe?"_

_Sophie had started to nod her head, absent-mindedly, with the gesture becoming bigger as her mind started to kick back in and start to work, rather than simply ogling her naked girlfriend lying seductively in the sheets. She fumbled over the buttons on the camera and set it down on the side, before rushing over to her girlfriend and crashing her lips to the blondes._

The door buzzer pulled Sian from her memory and she immediately blinked back a few tears and wiped away the one she didn't even realise had fallen. She told herself she was being stupid, Sophie would give her a big hug and everything would be ok. Sophie would still love her, like before, yehh, just like before because, Sian was still the same person, wasn't she? Sian paused as she got to the intercom. Sophie hadn't changed that much, had she? The blonde shook her head forcefully and sniffed back her worries. She was sure it would be alright. _Forgot her key though,_ Sian considered. Not that that had anything to do with anything, really. She buzzed her girlfriend in without speaking to her and took her seat back up on the sofa. She closed the album and hid it back amongst the others.

"Sian.. ?" a shakey voice came from just outside the door, as it gradually inched open.

Sian furrowed her brow and looked to the door at the head that was sneaking around it. "Ryan?" The blond was surprised. "What are you doing here?" She looked to the clock and noted it was just past 8pm, she sighed disappointed but tried not to make it too obvious. Soph was well late.

"I uhm, wanted to talk to you..can I come in?"

Sian looked into the space in front of her, leaving the back of her head facing her guest. "Looks like you already are".

Silence.

She felt his awkwardness rather than saw it. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. Course you can. Just ignore me".

Ryan was round and on the sofa faster than he could say _'Ooo! Think my lucks in, there..'_ with his knee touching hers, and everything. The tosser really did need a slap, but Sian was too upset to protest. All she needed was a friend, and right then all she had was him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sian let it all come out. All her heartbreak, all her insecurities. Everything. Ryan put his arm around her and held her to his chest. She grabbed the material of his shirt and clenched it within her fist and for perhaps the first time, broke down and cried.

After a few minutes she felt his hand lightly rubbing her shoulder. His lips were to her forehead and she could hear him, doing his best to comfort her. She didn't really know how to feel about it, but she was glad he was there. She would've been glad if it had been anyone, in all honesty. She felt rather hollow, inside.

Sian straightened herself up and took a deep breath. She brought her hand to her lips and wiped at her face. As if that would help, somehow. Ryan sat back on the sofa. She looked at him and he sort of, smiled and raised his eyebrows. He was expecting her to say something. Clearly he had got no better at talking, or so it seemed. She heard herself telling her ex-boyfriend all about her situation with Sophie. She didn't particularly want to, she just had to. She had to get it all out there, into the open as she had never spoken about it at length, before. After she had finished, Ryan leaned forward on his knees and looked sideways at her. It had felt like hours had passed, but really it had only been a few minutes.

"I thought you were happy", he began, "with Sophie?"

Sian sighed. "I was. I mean I am!" she sighed, again. She stopped and clenched her jaw. "I love her, more than anything". She considered what she was saying. Her head hurt from the crying and things seemed, cloudy. "I just don't know how to talk to her, anymore".

Ryan seemed to be struggling with something. And then he spoke. Almost like he thought he shouldn't, but was going for it, anyway. "Sian you know I'm going back to Edinburgh?"

She didn't. "..No".

"I missed it since I came back. And I've only been hanging around well, because of you".

"Me?" Sian screwed her face up a little bit, although she didn't mean to. Or least, let it be so obvious that was exactly what she had done. It reflected what she felt.

"I didn't know she was making you feel like this. I'd of said something sooner if-"

Sian sat forward, a little bit. "What? ..said something sooner?" she didn't really know what she was hearing. As if she needed this from him, on top of what she was feeling already.

In a split second Ryan's expression got softer; he opened his body language and spoke with a certain ease and comfort that completely caught the blonde's attention. "I know what we had, was nothing compared to you and Sophie. I know that you love her. More than you ever loved me.."

That made her heart go out to him. For a second.

"..and I know I don't have a chance, next to her".

And another second.

He scooted closer still to her and rested his hand, on her hand, which was on her knee. "But how she's making you feel now", he shook his head, "that's not right. Whatever problems you have, you deserve someone to love you back Sian, completely".

Sian was feeling emotional again. Had someone told him exactly the right thing to say, or something? She knew Soph needed to treat her better. He was right, about that.

"And if you ever need anyone, or anything, you call me. Or, come to Edinburgh.." he smiled. Which caused her to smile, too. "I will always be there for you, to tell you you're amazing, or that you're worth more than what you're getting".

Sian lowered her eyes, it had been a long time she had been flattered. A –very- long time. She looked back at him, she wanted to hear more.

"Because you deserve the world Sian. And don't you ever forget it".

She let go of the breath she had been holding and grinned a bit. "God Ry, did someone give you a book on how to charm vulnerable women?" she giggled at her comment and he also laughed. He maintained eye contact, however.

"No", he said softly, leaning his head in closer. His words were almost a whisper, and he then became serious. "I just think you needed telling".

Sian searched his eyes. She somehow felt better, but how she didn't know. "You don't know how much", she also whispered.

Sian was totally relaxed in the moment, however she knew it wasn't real. Not really. He was charming her, and she was letting him. She had longed for the words he spoke and he said them with such meaning, like he felt them deeply. And that, right then, meant more than she could say. Even though they were coming from the complete wrong person. She wished Soph was there, saying them to her instead, but if she was honest she didn't think that day would ever come. Not easily, anyway. She thought about it, and as she did, she felt his lips on hers.

Sian was shocked, and she jolted. Or at least she felt like she did. She didn't move as he kissed her again and he softly caressed her hand with his fingers. It had been a while since she had been touched like that, and although she knew she shouldn't, she kissed him back. She felt like someone wanted her. And it felt good.

A noise caught her attention. A bang. Like a door, from behind them. And then she knew. She practically threw him away from her and she leapt to her feet, spinning around hoping what she thought was happening wasn't true.

It was.

She looked.. heartbroken. Like someone had stripped the walls away. The earth away, perhaps even the entire world away. Sian could see it in her face, as Sophie stumbled back to the wall and grabbed at something, to steady herself. Sian felt like she had destroyed everything, in that moment, in that stupid, wreckless, idiotic moment. However much their relationship had already been destroyed, although now that didn't matter. The blame would be hers, and Sian felt it. Hard in her chest as if it was something that could never be recovered. She knew there would be no words, however it didn't stop her from trying.

"Sophie please! I can explain!"

Although the brunette's expression said it all. Sian could see everything she had been feeling herself, over the last however long it had been, playing out on her girlfriends face. Sophie was now broken, too. And Sian had no idea, how they would ever come back, from this. If even they should try.

"I can Soph", although she knew she couldn't, "please just listen to me". Her words were quiet.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Do you mind?" He looked at Sophie. "In the middle of something, here".

Sian couldn't believe he had said it! She shot a look to him and couldn't believe how sweet he had been earlier, five minutes before saying something like that. Then she realised. _Stupid, _she thought, _stupid, stupid, stupid._ She looked back to Soph who looked ready to crumble and she plain had no idea what to do. She knew it was over, no matter what she said. And she knew there was no explaining how lonely she had felt, and how helpless, leading up to this moment. It would be her fault, forever on out. And she would blame herself; she knew that, for the rest of her life.

And then Sophie was gone, and Sian felt as if there was a hole in her chest. A void. Darkness. Emptiness. And it was all her doing. She looked at the floor.

"Sian.." she heard him say.

"Leave".

And then she was alone. She looked around the flat, remaining fixed to the spot. The spot where her life had ended. She hugged her arms around her and suddenly realized how very cold she felt. The only reason she lived had just walked out of her life, and she had no idea what to do. Everyone around here was her family, her friends. Who did she have, other than her..? Sophie was her life, and that was done. Sian was sure of it. She crumbled to the floor and cried. Her body shook as she wept. She didn't think she could live, and she certainly couldn't stay around here. She had to go, and now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11.**

Sian blinked back her tears and remembered to breathe. The sudden intake of air brought her crashing back to reality and the cool air seemed to shudder through her body and she gasped. Loudly. She shook her head slightly and remembered she had been glaring at Michelle. The memory had taken her away from the situation but now she was back, angrier than ever and demanding an answer with her eyes.

Michelle removed her tongue from her bottom lip as she slowly exhaled. She had noticed how Sophie seemed to be retreating, inch by inch, and in a way where she was also waiting for an answer. Michelle had a feeling Sophie was going to run, no matter what she said, that's how upset the brunette looked. Michelle also noted how no one else noticed Sophie's movements, everyone was far too interested in the words she was about to speak. They were fixated on her.

"Michelle!"

Her attention was pulled back to Sian.

"Alright!" She shouted, and stared into the blonde, their eyes were glued on one another. _The truth_, Michelle thought, _time for the truth_. Her eyes darted to the ground for a second before she focused back on shiny blues, they were glistening in the moonlight as Sian seemed to plead with Michelle for something... Redemption, maybe? It made Michelle's heart ache, for some reason. This really was nothing to do with her, but everything seemed to rest on this moment, nonetheless. She let out a massive sigh and slightly shook her head. "He was angry, had been for a long time, you know that Sian. He always loved you".

Something spilled over in Sian, a few silent tears fell. She didn't know what she felt.

"He didn't want to hurt you", Michelle continued, seemingly forgetting the audience she had and focused her attention on the upset blonde in front of her. She took a step closer, "I think he just had a crazy moment where he tried to get revenge".

"Revenge?" Rosie blurted out, she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. It was a lie? All of it? Surely not! The boy must be evil. "How about years of destruction? Do you have any idea what he did to my sister?" Rosie's eyes were wide and she tried as best she could to assault Michelle with her words.

Michelle turned to Rosie. She was un-phased by the harsh tone and kept hers even. "Of course he was wrong, I'm not saying he wasn't, and he is sorry for what he did-"

"SORRY?" Rosie was out of her mind angry.

"Hold on", Kevin stepped forward, trying to get a handle on the situation. "Michelle, you're telling us he made it up. That Sian didn't cheat on Soph?"

Sian spun to him, she would never stop being hurt with that accusation. Her eyes were full of tears and her face seemed unable to keep them in. Her tone was squeaky and her breathing raw. "Of course I didn't".

Kev looked from Sian to Michelle, he felt bad for asking. But it was necessary.

"He said it to hurt Sophie, to take Sian from her like she had done to him. At least that was his reasoning".

Sian covered her face with her hands and cried. She was relieved but completely upset it took this for people to believe her. She still couldn't believe Soph had thought it of her, all these years. And her tears were largely for that. After a moment she pushed her hair behind her ears and tried to hold it together. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she felt wretched for the ache there, it was causing her body to hurt.

"And you knew about this? All of this?" Sally had been quiet, taking everything in. It was unlike her but she was having trouble processing all of the new information. She had only just found out why her youngest daughter and Sian had split up, way back when, and she had gone from hating Sian to feeling uncontrollably sorry for her, in the space of fifteen minutes. She placed a hand on Sian's arm and looked back to Michelle, "and you said nothing?"

"It wasn't my place. Sian had gone and Sophie seemed to be moving on by the time he told me. It seemed like it would be, I don't know, digging it all back up again. I didn't know from the start, he didn't tell me for years". Michelle looked at Sian who seemed dazed and completely upset. "I am sorry love, I hope you can forgive him".

"Forgive him?" Rosie was beside herself. How many years she had spent comforting her little sister, trying to talk it through with her, trying to understand what Sian was thinking? And it was all for nothing! Sian hadn't done anything! Well, not really, not in comparison. What must Sophie be thinking!... Rosie tore her eyes away from Michelle and knew before she even looked that Sophie wasn't near her, anymore. "Sophie!"

That seemed to shift everyone's attention.

Kevin took a look around. "Soph?"

Sian turned around and looked across the cobbles. She was gone.

Rosie spun back to face Michelle and thrust a finger in her face. "This is your fault!" Michelle was taken aback. "If anything happens to her.."

"Look I'm sorry!" Michelle shouted back, "but this really has nothing to do with me! I'm sorry for what Ryan caused, but don't pretend everything was fine before he walked into that flat". She looked back to Sian, "because it wasn't".

Rosie was left staring forwards as Michelle disappeared into her house. She looked at Sian who looked ready to crumble.

Sally was still at Sian's arm, "it is her fault alright", she said softly, "for giving life to the pathetic cretin in the first place".

Sian's voice went high-pitched, "I've got to find her!"

"No, I'll find her", Rosie said, shaking her head and closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "I might know where she's gone-"

"Then I'm coming!" Sian stepped towards the brunette.

"No!" It came out louder than she meant. She held onto Sian's forearms. "She's gone for a reason, she probably needs some time-"

Sian was close to tears again, "but I didn't do anything, Michelle said.."

Rosie sighed, God how she felt sorry for Sian. She wanted to kill Ryan all over again! _Later_, she thought. "I know, babe I know. And I'll bring her back", Rosie pushed a strand of hair behind Sian's ear and tried at a comforting smile, "and then you can talk. I promise".

That seemed to do. Or perhaps Sian just couldn't manage anything else. Rosie wasn't sure. She looked at her mother and then ran into the darkness.

"Be careful Rosie!" Kevin shouted after her. He looked at his wife and his youngest daughters ex, who seemed just helpless. He sighed. "I'm going to get a brew on". And he headed to the house.

Sally put her arms around Sian again and pulled her gently towards the house. "C'mon love. Let's get you warm. Won't be good for anyone you catching cold".

Sian sniffed back a breath. "I'll be alright at the flat-"

"Oh no, you're coming home with us-"

"No really Mrs. Webster.." more tears fell from her eyes and her voice was all shaky. She wasn't sure how much more of all this she could take, really. She wanted to curl up in bed, and perhaps stay there forever. She had a feeling Sally wouldn't let her.

Sally took Sian's hand and stood opposite her. "Sally. How many times?" she said warmly with a smile. "Sian you need people around you, and I know we're not your first choice, probably would never be", she shook her head, "but you're coming home with us, and I won't take no for an answer".

That was just about it. Sian crumbled onto Sally's shoulder and let it all out. She didn't know how her heart would mend, after this.

Sally put her arms around her and kissed her forehead. She really had no idea how Sophie had kept all this from her, but then, she was an adult now, after all. What she knew in this moment was that Sian had no one, and so she would be there for her. She remembered back to when Sian had said she had wished she was her mother, and right now that was what she was going to be. "C'mon love, let's go inside". And she gently guided Sian towards the house.

Sophie had ran for what had seemed like an age. Tears running down her face faster than she could wipe them away. And so she had given up. Ryan had done it for revenge, that is all she could remember, and that was all that was going through her head. She didn't know what to do, where to go, how to act, what to think. She was clueless. Lost. Her heart hurt and she felt sick. Her mind was a blur.

She stopped at a bridge. She was at the canal. She used to come here a lot, before. So her feet had brought her here. She leaned on the railing in front of her and stopped. She thought she might throw up, but she hated that, so she wouldn't. There was a horrible taste in her mouth and her eyes hurt from the constant rubbing at them. She was exhausted, and she felt like her head might roll off her shoulders at any second. She breathed out a long and constant breath. She had to get things right in her head.

Probably ten seconds passed. That was all she could manage, before it started.

So it was her fault, then? Sian didn't cheat on her, apart from kissing him. Well, he kissed her first, isn't that what she said? And they only kissed for a minute, or so. Or so she said. Why was he even there in the first place? _You were over two hours late_, oh yehh, that was it. _You were always late, you were never there, when she needed you. You know you weren't_. Sophie stood up straight and took a deep breath. If she thought about it honestly, she didn't know how Sian hadn't left her sooner. She had thought about it many times, over the past four years. But the fact that Sian had cheated, kind of made what she had done, less significant, somehow. But now, the only fault was hers. She had drove Sian to leave, because she had stopped being any kind of girlfriend to her. She always thought Sian would love her forever. Be hers forever. How wrong could a person be...?

Sophie found a bench and sat on it and held her head in her hands. She thought about all the time she had wasted, both when they were together and in the last four years. Sian was the one for her, she knew that. But how would the blonde ever forgive her? Or even trust her again not to break her heart? Sophie sat up and leaned back on the bench and sort of, smiled up at the world. Those were the exact things she was considering about Sian, just yesterday, how she could forgive her. And now it was Sian who needed to do the forgiving.

God this was hard.

She heard some steps and knew who it was. There was some panting to go along with it. Sophie continued to look at the sky as she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye, lean against the railing opposite her. "Do you never think about changing out of your heels before chasing after people?" She brought her eyes to rest on her older sister.

"You're not people", Rosie said, breathlessly. "And I'm kind of used to it, after five years". She smiled, happy that at least Soph was cracking a joke, through all this mess.

"You have me to thank for your trim figure".

"No that would be Jason".

Sophie grimaced. "Too much information". They both kind of giggled.

Rosie took a seat next to her sister and breathed out in relief she could take the weight off. "So then", she began, "what now?"

Sophie let out a huge kind of sound. "I have nooo idea".

Rosie thought it was obvious. "You need to talk to her".

"And say what? 'Sorry for thinking you were a dirty ho all these years?'" she looked incredulously at her sister, "I don't think so". She folded her arms.

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that", Rosie said as she rolled her eyes. Sophie was being stubborn. She shook her head, "but you need to talk. She loves you-"

"Are you sure?"

"Ohmygod yes!" Rosie was nearly out of her seat. "And you love her, so you need to tell her, and sort it out!" She looked at Sophie who just stared back at her, blankly. Clearly she needed more than that. "Look, Sophie", Rosie put her hair behind her ears and moved to sit sideways, facing her little sister. "So what you thought wasn't true, it's a big deal I know-"

"No shit", Sophie mumbled.

Rosie ignored her and continued, "but she's here, obviously she didn't think she cheated on you, so regardless of how you made her feel, how many years ago, she still wants you. She's here, isn't she?" Rosie thought it was completely obvious.

Sophie thought about it.

"She's not back for the scenery, or one of Becky's pints. She wants to be with you and if you let her go again it really will be all your fault".

Sophie was biting on her top lip and hating how much sense her sister was making. She wasn't sure if she preferred it when Rosie was a self-absorbed idiot, in that moment. She turned her head to look at her.

Rosie's expression softened and she placed her hand on Sophie's shoulder. "C'mon babe, I know you're going crazy, but if you need to make it up to her, then do it. It's Sian".

Sophie knew everything Rosie was saying was true. But something bugged her, over everything else. "But why do you think she left and didn't return any of my calls?" she searched Rosie's eyes for an answer, but didn't find one. "I called her like a million times-"

Rosie tilted her head, "I know. So ask her. Not me".

Sophie let out a breath. She was going to have to confront this. But she needed time. Her head hurt.

...to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12.**

Sian sat in the Rovers, in a kind of daze. She idly chewed on the tip of her little finger, whilst her other hand clutched a rag across the table. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the wall, not taking in anything at all. She was drained and exhausted and to be fair, she looked it.

"Hey", a familiar voice came floating towards her. Sian looked up, "that table aint gonna clear itself".

Sian snapped herself out of it, "oh, sorry Becky", she sighed as she stood up. The blond took a deep breath and began picking up some glasses.

Becky regarded Sian sympathetically. She thought she might like to strangle that younger Webster. Becky had always liked Sian, they had become pretty close when she worked there before, and now, after the events of a few days ago, Sian had pretty much let everything out on her first day back to work, and so Becky knew everything. She moved herself around the bar. "C'mon love, put those down", she said as her heart went out to the girl. She held her arms out as she went to Sian.

"Becky I'm fine-"

"Really?" She wrapped her arms around her as Sian put the glasses back down. "You look worse than you did yesterday".

Sian breathed out a shaky breath and tried to get a grip. She just felt so upset all the time she didn't know how to deal with it. It was all this not knowing, not knowing what Soph wanted or even if she still loved her. Well, she kind of knew, but she didn't at the same time. She sure wasn't showing it.

"I just don't know what to do", Sian said, in total desperation. She flopped back down on the stool and held her head between her hands. She shook her head, a bit. "What is she doing to me?"

"She's being an idiot, that's what she's being", Becky offered, taking the seat opposite.

"Why can't she just tell me, either way?"

Becky looked into Sian's eyes and felt just awful, for her. She was sure Sophie was just, trying to sort her own head out but Sian was just dying here. If she had her way, she'd be over the Webster's right now giving Sophie what for and dragging her across the street to talk to Sian, if that's what it took. But Sian had been adamant she didn't want that when they spoke the other day, so Becky had managed to restrain herself. It was hard, mind you. "What if she told you she couldn't do it?"

Sian darted her eyes to Becky's, she didn't really want to think about that, and her expression screamed it.

Becky flinched a bit, in her seat. "I'm just saying, you should maybe, think about it".

Sian rested her forearms across the table and looked like she would cry. She felt like that all the time, at the moment, and it made her feel pathetic. "Why would she say that though? She thought I slept with him, and now she knows I didn't-"

"You kissed him though-"

"Yeah and I can explain that". She sighed loudly, she was sick of hearing the words come out of her mouth. She went to say something else, but had to look away. She was tired, of the whole thing. She just wanted Soph to kiss her, and to hold her. And then everything would be okay.

Becky leaned across the table on her elbows. She opened her mouth to speak, to a breath and closed it again. For the first time in, maybe forever, she was trying to choose her words carefully. She caught Sian's attention and looked deeply into her eyes. "You two have a lot to work through; she made you miserable, as if you can't remember. And that was through lack of communication, so, when you do talk, make sure she knows her part in it, and no taking her back just because it's easy", she brought her index finger up and half pointed it at her barmaid. "I'm telling you, it'll end just the same if you do".

Sian knew she was right. All she wanted was to feel Sophie's lips on hers; it was doing her head in that near kiss a few days back in the Webster's back garden. It replayed in her head about a thousand times a day. But if she wanted a relationship with Soph again, they were going to have to sort out what went wrong in the first place. She swallowed and licked her lips and lightly nodded her head.

Becky was still glaring at her. "Promise me".

Sian spoke quietly. "I promise".

Becky dropped her hand back to the table. "Riiiight", she answered in a way that said she didn't believe her. "See that you do".

"Uhhhhhhh, there's punters that want serving over here!" Steve commanded from behind the bar.

Becky rolled her eyes. "Alright!" she breathed as she stood up. She turned to him, "and what is it that you're doing?" she raised her voice, "standing there and looking pretty dunt work for you Steve".

He leaned on the pumps, "that's what I pay bar staff for", he said as he gestured to Sian.

"Oi, leave her alone. Won't hurt for you to do a bit of work from time to time, other than just standing there barking orders".

Steve seemed affronted, "it's my bar!"

"Becky, it's alright", Sian started as she began picking up glasses.

"And a smile wouldn't hurt either", he continued, as his head followed her from table to table.

Becky approached the bar and laid her arms across it; she was facing him and had a forced smile on her lips. "Stevie.."

He looked at her.

"Another comment like that and you'll feel my knee somewhere it shouldn't be felt, you get me?" That shut him up. His eyes went wide and he just sort of stared at her, not knowing what to say. Becky slapped him twice lightly on the side of his face. "Good boy". Her expression dropped, "now, the bitter wants changing", and she moved round to the other side of the bar.

Rosie had sort of been watching this from across the bar. She took note of how upset Sian looked, and she had done for the last hour and a half. She sighed. She really was going to kill that little sister of hers. Jason was jabbering on in her ear.

"Babe, are you listening to me?" he said.

She huffed at him. "Yes babe, the laminator broke at work and now you're behind.." she brought her eyes to him.

He was holding his pint and put it down on the mat, carefully. "Cement mixer-"

"What?" she closed her eyes. He did her head in, sometimes.

"The cement mixer, Rosie, what do I want a laminator for?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, whatever, look, I've got to go".

"Why? Thought we were having a conversation.."

She softened, a bit. "We are, I'm sorry, can you come over in half an hour? I've just got something to do". She picked up her bag and started to put on her jacket.

"Fine".

She put her arm around his shoulders, "And I'll make it up to you", she had a glint in her eye, "I promise".

It really didn't take much to break Jason's resolve. Especially with the suggestion of sex. He let out a smile, "Alright, but your parents better be out, I don't like sleeping on the sofa".

Rosie grinned and kissed him on the cheek, "don't worry, and if they are, I'll just join you on the sofa".

"Right yeah, 'coz that wasn't awkward last time when Kev got up early".

Rosie started giggling, she found that hilarious, at the time. Her dad had looked mortified, at the sight of Jason's ass glaring up at him from the sofa. It was the only time she had heard her him sort of scream. No one was allowed to talk about it, even now. "See you later babe", she said, before leaving the pub.

She entered the house and went straight for Sophie's bedroom. The downstairs lights were off and she knew the exact mood her sister would be in. Not wanting to talk to anyone and just going to bed. More than likely she was reading old text messages between her and Sian. Yes, she had kept them. All of them. Sweet but, Sophie really did need to get a grip! Sian was just over the road, and everything could be sorted, if she would just go see her.

Rosie lightly knocked on her sister's door and went in. "Soph?"

Okay so she wasn't exactly moping about reading texts, she was at her computer, typing at something that she closed as soon as she heard Rosie.

"Rosie?" she said, as she sniffed loudly and wiped at her eye.

Rosie sighed automatically and she moved towards her younger sister who immediately got up and went to the other side of her bed, in reaction. _Weird_. She thought it was time for tough love. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Sophie just shrugged. "Nothing".

Rosie took a seat on the bed. "Why haven't you spoke to Sian?"

Sophie looked up to the ceiling and felt a whole weight of emotion land on her. Hard. "I just haven't, okay?"

Rosie was taken aback by the outburst, but wasn't going to let Sophie off the hook. If she was going to have to make her go, she would. "She's not going to wait around forever for you, Sophie, you do know that?"

"I know", she thought she was going to cry. But she held it in.

Rosie was off the bed, "so go talk to her!"

"I can't! Alright, I just can't!"

"Why? I don't get it, it's been three days Soph. She's waiting for you, and she looks like she's ready to kill herself-"

"Don't say that!" It was the worst thing her sister could've said. Sophie chewed on her bottom lip and pushed her hair over her head. She didn't know what to do, and she physically shook with the apprehension she felt.

"Well you owe her Sophie, you love each other and there's like this big.." she couldn't find a word, "thing hanging over the pair of you". She shook her head, "don't you want her anymore, is that it?"

"Of course not!" Sophie sat on the bed. She felt helpless, her voice went quiet, "I want her more than anything. I love her soo much". A tear fell from her eye.

Rosie let out a breath and took a seat next to Sophie. She placed an arm around her sister's hunched shoulders. Rosie spoke softly, "Isn't that all that matters?"

Sophie moved her head and looked into her sisters eyes. The stress of the whole thing was breaking her, little by little. "What if I fuck it up again?"

In that moment Rosie's heart went out to her. She had no idea, she had been stressing over this. Rosie cupped her little sister's cheek. "Honey, you can't know what's going to happen. You've just got to try, if she's what you want".

The tears started to come, but she didn't move from Rosie's embrace. "She is what I want. But what if she leaves me? What if I can't do it? If I let her in, and I mess it up", her words seemed to be pushing her over the edge, as her words became shaky and her pitch went all high. "I don't think I could deal with her going, again. It would kill me". And then she let the emotion take over.

Rosie grabbed her by the shoulders, she understood what Sophie was saying, lord knew she was there when it all went wrong before. But she didn't think not even trying was the answer. "Sophie, look at me".

Sophie brought her gaze to her sister. Her face was all red and her eyes puffy, the weight of what she was feeling showing clearly on her face. Sophie looked to her sister for some kind of answer, she needed telling what to do she was that lost.

"I know you're scared", she shook her head, "I was there, I know how hurt you were, but this time, you've just got to do it differently". Rosie felt a little lost herself, she didn't know what to say to get Sophie a little confidence to just get her to the same room as Sian. She took a breath. "Do you love her?"

Sophie nodded.

"Do you want to be with her?"

Sophie nodded.

"I mean more than anything else, more than the uncertainty of what you're feeling, try and think around that. Do you want her in your life?"

Sophie nodded.

"Then it doesn't matter if you think you'll fuck up. She might be thinking the same thing. She's far from perfect. But she's here, for you. And if you let her walk out of your life, which she will do, won't you regret that, for the rest of your life?"

Sophie thought about it for a moment, she knew she didn't want that. She didn't want Sian gone. That broke her heart more than anything else. So she nodded.

Rosie forced out a breath. "Then go to her babe, figure out a way where neither of you will fuck up. Or, forgive each other when it happens. Everyone fucks up. I do it every time Jason thinks I'm listening to him about work", then she smiled, "but he loves me, so". She ran a thumb over Sophie's cheek, wiping away the tears. Sophie looked at her. "You've got to try", and then she shrugged, "or you could be missing out on the best thing ever".

The pub was empty, and dark, as Sian wiped the last few tables. It was taking her ages it seemed, but she supposed that was because she was miserable. She had her back to the majority of the pub as she leaned over the last table. She left the rag in the middle and leaned her weight onto her hands. She hated this. She lifted her head and turned around.

Sophie was there.

Sian pretty much jumped out of her skin and would've fallen backwards, if the table hadn't of been there. "Soph!" she breathed. "You scared the shit outta me".

Then she noticed. Sophie looked, different. Sian took a step closer, but there was still quite a distance between them. The brunette's face was a little scrunched up and her breathing was ragged. Her hair was dishevelled and her fists were clenching and unclenching at her sides. The darkness of the room hid it a bit but, Sian could see Sophie was totally upset.

Sian was immediately concerned. Like everything else of importance went out of her brain, all she cared about was Sophie. "What's wrong?"

Sophie tried to speak, but she couldn't. She didn't know where to start with what she wanted to say. It was all a mess in her head, a huge mess and she couldn't make sense of it. She just looked at Sian, and that made her even more upset. Her beautiful blonde looked totally knackered and Sophie knew it was her fault, it was all her fault. How the hell was she meant to make this up? Sophie breathed in and her lips parted; she caught Sian's gaze but got lost; her eyes were magnificent, as they always were.

Sian fidgeted a little bit and looked away. She wanted to demand why on earth Sophie would believe Ryan, and would think that of her. She wanted to shout at her ex and hold her, in equal measure. She hated the world for sticking her in this situation. She hated the fact that she just couldn't be with the girl she loved, not easily, anyway, and not without all this stress and heartache. She cursed it. Why was it so hard? Who was writing the script for this? Sian sent out a silent wish that whoever it was, was having a shit time in love, as well.

"I know it's all my fault", Sophie blurted out. The words seem to just fall from her lips and the brunette hoped she would make sense, and that the words would sound as sincere as she felt.

Sian's attention was brought back to her ex. "Soph.." she exhaled, so quietly that Sophie didn't hear her. She just ploughed on, as the emotion seemed to pour out of her.

"I know I should've given you more time, and tried harder to make it work", she seemed to crumble, a little bit. "And I'm sorry, I truly am".

Sian moved towards her but Sophie held out her hands to stop her. If Sian would've cuddled her just then she knew she would've fallen apart. She had to get this out. All Sian could do was stand there and listen.

"You're the love of my life, the first person I ever loved and that will never change. But I don't know, if I can risk going through that again". She brought her one hand to her face and wiped away her tears. She pushed her hair back and looked away and towards the bar, taking in a deep breath trying to compose herself. After a few moments she kind of, grinned, as she regarded herself with distain. "I'm a fuck up", she shrugged, "what if I fuck it all up again?" And then she looked at Sian as if everything depended on what her answer would be.

Sian had been leaning slightly against the bar; her heart pounded deeply in her chest for Soph and she had waited patiently for her opportunity to speak. Sophie had never been great at talking about her feelings, but when she did Sian knew better than to interrupt her. She had been running her tongue over her bottom lip and then pulling it through her clenched teeth. All she wanted, more than anything else on the earth was to tell Sophie that none of that mattered, none of those insecurities, because even though she might fuck it up, so might she. And for all the other people she had been in a relationship with, none of them had ever made her feel close to how Sophie made her feel, and for that she would risk everything. That was why she was there. Sian needed her, and that's all she cared about. But how the hell was she going to get Sophie to believe that? And trust that she loved her no matter what?

Sian looked directly at her ex. "Soph when I left, and I ignored all your calls, I was scared. I thought I might come back, and nothing would change, and I couldn't live that way. You're so difficult to talk to, sometimes. It's so hard to get you to see, what you're being like. And then you gave up, I didn't think you would give up so easily". Sian was hurt by the memory.

"It was Ryan-"

"I know Soph". She took a step closer. "I know". Sian shook her head. "But that's all done with now. You might be a fuck up, Sophie Webster, but you're my fuck up". She swallowed hard and hoped to God this would get through. "So I promise, if you don't give up on me, I won't ever give up on you, and we'll make it work together".

Sophie dipped her head and felt Sian's words start to melt her insides. She had a warm sensation rising within her and thought if she didn't feel the blonds arms round her soon, she would die. "But what if you left-"

Sian was adamant but her voice was only a whisper, "I won't ever leave you, not for long, I swear to God-"

"How can you know?"

Sian started to shake her head and her shoulders rose and fell. The answer was obvious, to her. "Because I love you". She let the words hang there, for a moment. "You're it for me, and I came here for you, if you'll have me".

In that moment Sophie thought she didn't deserve her, the blonde was perfect, and Sophie was being an idiot. "You deserve better than me, you know", she sort of smiled.

Sian pulled her lips into a smirk and let out a breath, "then you definitely shouldn't say no to me".

Their eyes met and the moment was lifted, ever so slightly. Sian had her thumbs linked in her back pockets and was jutting her shoulders out, in that flirtatious way she always did. Sophie swallowed visibly as her breath caught in her throat. She had to kiss her, right then. She kind of straightened where she stood and licked her bottom lip, tilting her head just a little bit. And Sian just knew.

She was over in a second and crashed her lips against Sophie's, almost knocking them both over. Their bodies moulded together and Sophie wrapped her arms around the blonde, the sensation lighting her up on the inside as if she had been waiting to feel this her entire life.

Sophie spun them round with the force Sian had run at her with and slammed the blonde into the wall. Sian's feet had left the ground and her legs were wrapped around Sophie's thighs. Soph grabbed one of Sian's legs and pulled it higher, groping at the flesh as if she was trying to make more contact. Her other hand found out Sian's arm and pinned it to the wall.

Sian felt like she was in ecstasy, she let Soph push her tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it, hard. She didn't want this moment to end, it seemed like it was happening in slow motion, but all at once, as well. Sophie's body was pressed hard against her and Sian grabbed at Sophie, pulling at her clothes with her free hand trying to get her closer still. Sophie had pushed her hip against Sian's crotch when she had lifted her leg higher on her hip, and began pushing her weight against her. Sian let out a moan into Sophie's mouth and bit lightly on her tongue, swallowing hard as she felt her stomach muscles contract and she knew she was suddenly getting very, very wet.

Sophie was trembling and knew all of her pent up emotions were forcing their way out of her body in the form of desperate sexual need. She wanted Sian and had to have her, right then. She was running her hands all over the blonde's body and couldn't think of another concrete thought other than pleasuring her girl. Her mind was full of it and the heat that was coming off her was intoxicating. She pulled away from Sian a little, causing the blonde's feet to drop to the floor and immediately put her lips to her neck, licking and sucking on the skin there. The brunette's left hand went to the other side of Sian's neck and held onto her, pushing Sian even more so into her lips.

Sian's eyes rolled back and there was no controlling the bombardment of feelings coursing through her. Not that she wanted to control them, or anything, this was the hottest thing she had felt in years. She was totally on fire and she loved it; everything she had imagined she would feel when Sophie kissed her again had come true, and even more besides. She had forgotten how Sophie knew exactly where to touch her, and when, and it was tipping her over the edge. Sian grabbed Sophie around the waist and pushed a thigh between her legs and she immediately felt Sophie push down onto it. The brunette moaned against her neck and it caused her to suck even harder on her skin. Sian knew she would get a mark but she just didn't care. She needed more of Sophie, and she needed to touch her, everywhere. Sian moved her hands from the top of Sophie's jeans to under her top. She grasped hold of the brunette's sides and slid her hands up, taking the top with her. Sophie's body was hot to the touch and as Sian moved her hands she pulled her closer, and pushed her thigh harder against her.

Sophie was so turned on she couldn't breathe. She let go of Sian's neck and brought her head up so she could look into her girlfriend's eyes. Sophie rested her forehead against the blondes and tried to calm her breathing, closing her eyes in the process as she continued to get more and more turned on by the movement of Sian's wondering hands. She opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend; she was overwhelmed by the desire and compassion she saw there, it was something she thought she would never see again. Sian wanted her more than anything, and she could see it, being burned into her with a single look.

Sian was reaching overload. She needed to touch Sophie and she needed to do it now. She dropped her hand from under Sophie's top and slipped it down the front of the brunette's jeans. Sophie pushed out a loud breath and moaned at the touch, being both surprised and amazingly turned on by it. She felt Sian's hand run over her underwear and press against her and she let out another moan, as she bit on her bottom lip and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Mmhhhmm", was all she could manage.

Sian's eyes were heavily lidded so she flicked them open as she wanted to look into her girlfriend's eyes and see what she was doing to her, as she did it.

"Ahghghghgerrrm!" came a noise from the bar.

Sian quickly removed her hand and jumped behind Sophie who spun around, quickly trying to straighten her clothes.

Becky was at the back of the bar with her arms crossed and a sly grin to her lips. She took a few steps forwards, "oh aye, conversation went well then, I take it?" She eyed Sian.

Sophie stood motionless and Sian didn't know if she just didn't know what to say or was trying to recover from what her index and middle fingers were just doing to her. Sian felt her cheeks go red and she sort of cleared her throat. She thought she'd best take the lead. "I'm so sorry Becky, we just kind of got, carried away".

Sophie licked her lips and tried to form a sentence. "Yehh", was about all she could get out. She looked at Becky and then looked away, immediately.

Becky leaned on the bar, "Ahh its ok love, at least you waited till after hours. Although", she glanced back at Steve who was standing slack-jawed at the optics, "he'd been gone at least ten minutes so that's why I came looking for him". She brought her gaze back to the girls. "God knows how long he's been standing there watching you, but by the look on his face I'd say he got more than just a preview".

Sophie and Sian's eyes went wide and they continued to stand there and stare at Steve, as he stared at them. They were mortified.

Becky thought it was hilarious. She grinned at Steve and moved to his side, grabbing his arm as she did so. "I suggest you two let yourselves out the back, before he starts drooling". She yanked at his arm and pulled him towards the door.

Sian grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her towards the back door, "we will Becky and I'm sorry".

"Oh don't worry love, I'm going to have loads of fun with this! See you tomorrow".

Sophie and Sian got outside and the cool air hit them and served to cool them down, a bit. Sophie took a deep breath and Sian smiled at her.

"You okay?" the blonde asked, as she sneaked her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Sophie had her hands at either side of her face and she exhaled, loudly. "Ask me tomorrow when that sinks in". She looked at Sian and smiled, a massive happy and content, albeit sexually frustrated smile. She rested her arms around the blonde's shoulders. "I love you", she stated, matter-of-factly.

That lit Sian right up and her grin pretty much stretched from ear to ear. "I love you too", she replied.

They stood like that for a bit, just staring into each others' eyes. Sophie was the first to break the silence. "So, are you going to finish what you started?"

Sian grinned, "Just try and stop me". She grabbed Sophie's hand and entwined their fingers before leading her down Coronation Street.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13.**

Sian had been pulling Soph along the cobbles and as they approached the flat, the brunette stopped them, tugging back on Sian's hand and spinning her around. She tugged on the blonde's hand once more bringing their bodies together and their lips mere inches apart. They grinned goofily at each other, still high on their encounter in the pub and excited about being together, again, finally.

Sophie let out a small giggle as she watched her breath, cooled by the evening air collide with Sian's and drift away, as their lips came together. The brunette grasped her girlfriends other free hand and played gently with her fingers between her own, remembering what Sian's fingertips felt like and wanting to feel them on her skin. The mere thought of it was driving her insane.

Sian smiled into the kiss and immediately felt Sophie's tongue move across her bottom lip, before gently easing its way into her mouth. She helped the brunette deepen the kiss immediately, loving the way her girlfriend tasted and really wanting to remember, exactly how she used to make her feel. Sex with Sophie was always incredible, her hands were magical, and it made Sian's eyes roll back in her head just thinking about it. She wanted the brunette right then, and she didn't much care that they were in the middle of the street. Sian brought her hands up to Sophie's shoulders and pulled her closer; pushing their bodies together making sure every inch of them were touching.

Sophie responded by escalating the kiss, feverishly exploring the blonde's mouth as her mind tripped over itself with how much she wanted to get Sian naked, as soon as possible. Her hands were running across Sian's shoulders, down her back and around her waist, over and over, as her fingers caressed and squeezed her body as she did so. Sophie was getting as turned on as she was in the pub, she could feel Sian's heartbeat thudding loudly in her chest, and the blonds breathing was getting heavy and laboured, as she struggled for breath as brunette was not letting her break the kiss for air.

Sophie started edging them towards her parent's house; Sian knew they weren't going in the direction of the flat but really, location was the last thing on her mind, right then. They just needed a bed. As they neared the door Sian broke away and gasped for air, she pushed her forehead against Sophie's and they both gulped down a few breaths, panting heavily in the process. Sian was holding onto the front of Sophie's shirt and she clenched the material firmly in her fists. Their bodies were still pulled together, almost overlapping as Sophie leaned all her weight onto Sian, causing the blond to tip into the wall.

Sian's eyes were closed and she bit on her bottom lip, kind of humming as her one hand gripped Sophie's neck. Her breathing was still heavy, and her whole body was tingling from how Sophie's tongue had been teasing her. Delirious, was the only way to describe her. "Mhmm babe", she breathed, her words coming out in a whisper. She felt like her heart was skipping a thousand beats and she had no idea how she was surviving the juddering in her chest. It seemed to shudder some, as she breathed. She felt like she was on fire, "I uhm", she sort of coughed, "want you so bad". Her eyes opened and she flicked them up at Sophie's, taking in a quick breath and feeling a little vulnerable, all of a sudden.

Sophie was pushing herself onto the blond, her eyes had opened when Sian had started to speak and she fixated on the movement on her girlfriends lips. She seemed to talk in slow motion, and Sophie involuntarily licked her own lips in response, imagining kissing her girlfriend again, and thinking about where her own lips could be, pretty soon. She thought back to what Sian used to taste like and her mind went all kinds of places. It caused her to pause, briefly, and she swallowed the breath she had been holding. Sian's words reached her ears and they caused Sophie's eyes to meet her girlfriends. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to be reaching out to her, somehow. It caused Sophie's heart to melt. The brunette pushed herself even harder into her girlfriend, wanting to get the message across.

"I want you too", she whispered, "More than I ever have, I think". Sophie's lips had suddenly gone very dry and so she ran her tongue across them. Slowly. The desire within her was overwhelming. The brunette's hands were on Sian's hips and her fingers were busy running just inside the top of the blonde's jeans. It was making Sian moan, ever so slightly and all of a sudden, Sophie grabbed her girlfriend's left hand and pulled her towards the door.

Sophie walked backwards into the living room and pulled a stumbling Sian after her. The blond had tripped over something in the hallway, something like a shoe and had half fallen onto Sophie. The brunette had brought her index finger up to her lips to silence her girlfriend's giggles. "Shhhhh" she breathed, pulling Sian towards her gently and all the time inching further towards the stairs.

Suddenly a light came on from the kitchen and an annoyed voice came thundering towards them. "What's this?" an annoyed Sally shot at them, half asleep but suddenly quite awake, in the way that only moms can do. Her arms abruptly folded across her chest. "Have you forgotten how to work a light switch?"

Sophie spun around as Sian pressed into her from behind, the blonds giggling having suddenly subsided as she realised perhaps the Webster's door wasn't the best one to have chosen, for hot passionate make up sex after four years. It was bound to be loud. Sian bit on her lip to help keep her quiet. Her hands were at Sophie's waist.

"Uhmm, no". The brunette answered, her eyes moving from one side of the room to the other. She wasn't sure why her mother was being weird. But she was sure she would find out. "We jus didn't want to wake anyone".

Sally sighed, unfolded her arms and re-wrapped her dressing gown around herself. "Yeah well, fat chance of that with you falling through the living room-" her eyes stopped on Sian's hands as she observed Sophie slowly reaching for one of them, and then gently entwined their fingers. Sally couldn't suppress the smile that touched her lips. "I see you finally sorted things out?" she half asked.

Both girls grinned like Cheshire cats and Sian lightly hugged Sophie from behind.

"Myeh, sort of Mrs. Webster", Sian answered, with a giggle. "We're getting there".

Sally was now full on grinning. She loved seeing her youngest daughter happy, and no one had ever made her as happy as Sian had, way back when. "Well", she started, "let's hope you do it right, this time". Again she had that 'mom knows best' look, and she hoped they would both listen to her more, this time.

Sophie looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend and they grinned toothily at each other, before Sophie tugged Sian towards the stairs. "Yeah so, we were just gonna go upstairs.." she trailed off and moved them both to the foot of the staircase.

Sally held out a hand, "oh no you don't, you know the rule, Sophie".

_What?_ Her mind screamed. "What?" Sophie forced out, her gaze met her mothers and Sian had stopped dead behind her. Surely, she could not be serious.

"You don't share a bed like that with anyone in this house, Sophie Webster-"

"Mum! I'm not 16!" she demanded; her eyes were wide and she dug her heels into the floor, rooting herself to the spot. "I'm 24!"

"And?" Sally forced back. Her hands were now at her hips. "The rule is there for Rosie and so the same one applies to you".

Sophie was astounded. She knew she had had sex in her room before, many times, actually. Surely they weren't all behind her mother's back ? She couldn't think, her mind was too busy reeling from this. She had to be with Sian, they had just made up, what, exactly, was her mother's problem? She loved her, she would marry her, for God's sake, it was hardly immoral.. _What? Wait! You'd marry her..?_ Sophie's eyes somehow got wider and they darted about the room, a bit. She swallowed, shaking her head slightly. _Later. Just, later_. She closed her eyes and opened them. She blinked a few times, bringing herself back to the situation in hand. "Why? It's not like I can get her pregnant", Sophie shot out, "is it?" Sian kind of, nudged her, from behind.

Sally regarded her with a warning expression, "that's not the point Sophie and you know it".

Sophie groaned in exasperation and spun round to face Sian, who was looking at her as if the conversation was pointless. She held onto Soph's hand, "its okay babe", she whispered.

"And don't think I haven't just seen you move behind that sofa Rosie.."

Rosie appeared seemingly from out of nowhere and stood up, just behind the sofa with a smirk to her lips. Sophie and Sian both looked at her confused.

"..I can't believe you've tried that again! Especially after last time", she shook her head, disappointed as she was. "I'm sorry Jason but I'm not having you stay anymore, not when the pair of you can't be trusted". Sally had half turned herself around pretty much out of fear of seeing what state of undress Jason was in, lying on her sofa.

He lifted his head up, "sorry Mrs. Webster".

Sian brought her hand to her lips to stifle a laugh. Sophie just grinned, her sister was terrible.

Rosie was standing there, half caught in headlights and half amused by the situation. She was wearing a pink and black chemise, complete with lace top stockings and her hair seemed to be perfect, not a strand out of place. Her lipstick was bright pink, to match her underwear. Your imagination was simply not needed for it.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry too Jason", she spoke, eying her eldest daughter incredulously. She lowered her tone, and her gaze. "Really Rosie, do you have no shame?"

"Well I wasn't expecting you to come down for a cup of tea!" Rosie exclaimed, as things jiggled that perhaps shouldn't, given the situation. She carried on nonetheless. "And then stand there drinking it". Her eyes were wide and it was hard not to be transfixed by the intense pink coming from her lips.

Sally had had enough. She looked back to the sofa. "If you're not gone by the time I'm back downstairs there'll be hell to pay, I'm not joking!" She went for the stairs and huffed at Sian, "that goes for you too!" She moved past both of them and disappeared upstairs.

Sophie followed her mother with her gaze and rolled her eyes. She breathed out in frustration. Why was her mother ruining it? She should be happy they were back together! Surely she could've made an exception, this one time. Sian was at her side and was looking at her, a little confused. She reached down and clasped the brunette's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sophie looked into her eyes and pushed out a breath, trying to still her fluttering heart. Her eyes were a little glossy and she suddenly felt very hot.

Sian gave her a reassuring smile, "it doesn't matter, Soph", she said quietly. She had every intention of taking them over to the flat and so didn't really know what the problem was.

"Aww you two", Rosie started, folding her arms across her chest. She had the biggest grin on her face and was so happy her little and Sian were back together. "You're still amazingly cute".

Sophie shot her a look and stepped away from Sian, "this is all your fault", she pouted, as she walked up to the sofa. She put her hands on the back of it. Jason sat up and pulled a shirt over his head.

Rosie was confused, "how do you work that one?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Well if you hadn't of pulled this thing with Jason again.." she gestured in the air with her hands, and then thudded them back down on the cushions, "she wouldn't have been so angry". She kind of trailed off towards the end, knowing herself that wasn't really any kind of point. She just wanted someone to blame. She looked off to the kitchen to avoid her sister's glare.

Rosie had scrunched her face up. "What's that got to do with anything? She still would've seen you two fall all over each other in the doorway. And if I can't have sex", she folded her arms, "then neither can you, I'm sorry". She was shaking her head a bit, fair was fair, after all. "I don't care if you have waited four years-"

Sophie shot her head back to Rosie and cut her eyes at her. She didn't really see why her sister needed to rub it in. Sian had snapped to attention at that. She was back at Sophie's arm.

"Haven't you got a flat you can go to anyway?" Jason asked, no one in particular. He was half way through putting his boots on and seemed to regard the floor as he spoke. This conversation all seemed a little pointless, to him.

Everyone looked at Jason, and Sophie wished this had been one of those occasions where he remained quiet. She looked down at the back of the sofa and leaned all her weight on her hands.

Sian had been gently rubbing her hand up Sophie's arm. She tugged a little at her girlfriends shoulder. "Yeah c'mon Soph let's go", she leaned into her girlfriends ear, "I want to remember what you feel like", she whispered.

Sophie felt something rush within her and she closed her eyes to try and contain it. She swallowed and then turned to look at her gorgeous, gorgeous girlfriend. She opened her eyes and saw the desire in Sian's, and the feelings she was experiencing the way she moved her hand up her arm were amazing. The brunette had goose bumps everywhere and that was through clothes. Sophie was pretty certain all she would have to do was look at Sian naked and she would be spent. Totally. Her heart was aching and she desperately didn't want to disappoint the blond, but she just couldn't go in that flat, she just couldn't.

"I can't", she breathed. Her tone was so low the words seemed to vibrate across to Sian, who looked at her as if she had misheard. The blonds hand froze on Sophie's forearm.

"What?" Sian whispered.

Sophie immediately got upset. She moved her body so she was directly opposite Sian and she lowered her head. "I can't go in there Sian, I'm sorry"; her eyes were full of tears but she lifted them to look into the blonds, "please don't ask me".

Sian backed off a little, it was only a step but it spoke volumes to Soph. Sian looked up to the ceiling and took a breath; so they were back to this? She hooked her thumbs in her back pockets. "But that's all done with", she looked right into her girlfriend, "don't you wanna be with me?"

"Of course more than anything!" it was still a whisper but she spoke it with force. Sophie inched closer and put her hands on Sian's waist. The blond tried to back off but Sophie held her in place.

Rosie tugged Jason up from the sofa and pushed him towards to door, "time to go babe". She pulled the living room door shut behind them and hoped to God her baby sister would stop being stupid. Well, would at least try and get over her own fears, for Sian's sake if not for her own.

Sophie and Sian hadn't moved from their position, like the moment had caught them and wasn't letting go. Sophie knew she had to get the blond to understand before everything was lost, but she didn't know how. And it scared her.

Sian looked again to the ceiling and sniffed back what she was feeling. She didn't get it. Didn't understand why Sophie was being like this. "So that's it then?" she shook her head to shake her hair away from her face.

"No!" Sophie tugged on the front of Sian's shirt, "course it isn't".

Sian grinned in disbelief, "well help me out then Soph, 'cuz if you won't come to the flat and with what your mom said", her tone had gone higher and she glared at her girlfriend. She brought her hands from her pockets, gestured them in the air and then flopped them down. She shook her head.

Sophie was struggling, and she knew she was. It was the sheer panic of losing Sian that was bubbling within her, this was exactly what she had been afraid of. Her own fears ruining just, everything. And it had taken what? 15 minutes of them getting together? She wasn't thinking about what she was saying. "Well they won't always be in.."

Sian pushed Sophie away from her and she held one of her hands out. "I'm not 16 Sophie!" her voice was as loud as it could go for keeping it quiet. She really couldn't believe it. She kind of understood about the flat but, hadn't Sophie forgiven her? Didn't she want to move on? Sian thought she would explode from the pent up frustration. Sexual and otherwise. She didn't know what to do with herself. Her hands were at her face for a second before she threw them in the air. "Uuuuuuhhhhh just forget it!"

She turned towards the door as Rosie came back in and leaned against it. Rosie looked at Sian who had stopped in her tracks; she moved her gaze over to Sophie who was simply beside herself with panic, looking as if she would burst into tears at any second. Rosie gave her a sympathetic smile as Sophie shuffled on the spot a little; her one hand lost in her hair atop top her head and the other threatening to bleed, her fingernails digging deep into her palm as her fist clenched and unclenched out in front of her. Her lips mouthed the word 'help' and she sent it across to her sister.

Rosie's heart felt that a thousand times over. She looked back to Sian and the brunette straightened where she stood. She kept her voice low. "You two, are doin' my head in".

Sian wasn't in the mood. "Rosie, move".

Rosie stepped forward and looked at the blond. She was clearly upset and needed to storm off to make a point, but there was no way Rosie was going to let her. She stood as bold as brass in her pink and black chemise and look Sian in the eye. "Don't you think this is hard for her?" she gestured at her sister; "how hard was it for you, going back in there for the first time?" That broke the blond a little bit, Rosie could see it in her eyes, but her jaw remained firmly jutted out. "She hasn't set foot in there once, since she walked out that night, so just think about what you're asking her to do".

Sian swallowed the lump in her throat and her anger seemed to dissipate, a little bit. She licked her lips and looked down at the floor. But Rosie wasn't done.

"Look at her!" the older sister demanded, and Sian looked up and then over her shoulder at her newly acquired girlfriend. She looked totally lost, and the blond melted. Sian's shoulders followed her head as she moved her body in Sophie's direction.

Sophie was busy trying to hold all her emotions in, she didn't want to cry, she just desperately wanted a cuddle. Her breathing was incredibly hitched and her chest was jerking a little bit. But she was determined not to cry.

"Now can you please just talk to each other for God's sake?" she gave Sian a light shove on her shoulder to get her moving in her sister's direction.

And right on queue her feet carried her over and just as easily her resolve totally broke. Sian let out a massive breath and spoke with utter devotion; "Soph baby c'mere", and she wrapped her arms gently around the brunette's shoulders.

Sophie seemed to collapse into the embrace and she buried her head into Sian's neck, putting her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her close.

Rosie smiled as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She really did feel like she should be running couples therapy. "I'm going to bed before I freeze my tits off", she moved for the stairs but turned back holding a finger in the air, "but you two sort this out, and I mean it". And she disappeared up the stairs.

"I'm sorry", Sophie breathed, she really was an idiot, and she knew it.

"No it's fine", Sian responded, as she smoothed the hair at the back of Soph's neck. "I know it's hard I just", she sighed, trying to find the right words, "wanted it to be straight forward".

Sophie giggled, a little bit, "you ever think it will be?" She pulled her head up and looked into her girlfriends eyes.

Sian cupped Sophie's face with both of her hands and ran her fingers over her cheeks. "Of course it will, we just gotta stop finding reasons to argue". And then she smiled.

Sophie did too and she slipped her hands further up the blonde's back. They both felt it and they both moved in for the kiss. It was light and gentle, more reassuring than anything else but it quickly became more as the feelings within both of them still hadn't subsided from before.

Sian broke the kiss and bit on her bottom lip. Sophie immediately looked at the floor and cleared her throat in a vain attempt at distracting herself. It didn't work. "I should go", the blonde whispered. She backed towards the door holding onto Sophie's little finger ensuring the brunette would follow her, as if she needed some encouragement.

Sophie was frustrated beyond belief, but there was still no way she could walk up those stairs again, in that flat. Not yet. It hurt her heart just thinking about it. It didn't stop her wishing she could, however. "I wish-"

But Sian silenced her putting an index finger to the brunette's lips. "Don't", she stated, as she stared at Sophie, "come to work tomorrow, we'll figure it out then".

Soph leaned against the wall and smiled warmly at the blonde, "okay", she responded, as Sian opened the front door. "I love you".

Something within Sian seemed to lift and she thought her feet would come off the ground. She smiled from ear to ear and wiggled her girlfriend's finger gently, before letting it go. "I love you, too".

And she was gone.

Her shift at work had gone painfully slow. All Sian had thought about aaaaall day was touching her girlfriend, kissing her girlfriend... licking her girlfriend... tasting her girlfriend... Her mind really was torturing her.

Rosie had come in about an hour ago and was jabbering on about something or other. Sian wasn't really sure. The blonde was stood at the hatch and Rosie just next to her, and seeing how it was quiet she thought perhaps she should begin listening to her, as really, her and Sophie's relationship had relied on the older sister, a bit. Or a lot.

Rosie's elbows were on the bar and she had flicked her wrists out a bit, looking totally confused. "Kumquats".

Pow! She was back. "What?" Sian blurted out, not knowing which part of the conversation she had walked in on.

Rosie started nodding as she pushed some fruit into her mouth. "Exactly, apparently they're like-"

"Oranges.." they said at the same time.

Rosie seemed impressed and she smiled at the blonde, "..yeah, so why didn't he just say that? Why do I want to know what they're called in Hong Kong or wherever-"

Sian had started giggling, Rosie really was the most random person she knew.

Rosie shoved another piece of orange into her mouth, "-I said to him, I thought he was being rude. Sounds like something my baby sister might get up to with her girlf.."

"Hey sis!" Sophie flung her arm around her sister and totally cut her off. Probably for the best. Sian shrieked and they engulfed each other in a hug. Sophie positioned herself between her girlfriend and her sister. "Guess what?" Sophie enthused, she was clearly excited about something.

"What?" Sian was all bright-eyed and completely happy her girlfriend was there.

Sophie looked at her sister who held a piece of orange out to her, "kumquat?" Rosie asked.

Sophie scrunched her face up, "what?"

"Exactly", Rosie finished.

Sian was pulling on her girlfriends arm, she shook her head, "she's learnt a new word". The blonde quickly changed the subject, "what are we guessing?"

"Oh yeh", the brunette's expression lit up, again. "I totally meant to tell you so don't go mad, I just got distracted with everything that was going on".

"Right", Sian added. It sounded ominous, to her. The blondes smile remained, however.

"Maz is coming!" Sophie's pitch was all high and she bent her knees a bit, before jumping up and down slightly with this amazing news.

Sian took this moment to realise Sophie's phone was in her hand and she seemed very keen on not letting it go. "Right", she said, again. She had no idea who Maz was.

Suddenly there was a very loud engine roar from outside and Sophie's grin somehow got even bigger. She grabbed onto Sian's shoulder and squeezed it, "that'll be her!" she said, as she brought her lips to Sian's and kissed her briefly with a very loud 'Mwah' sound before legging it out the pub.

Sian was confused. She looked to Rosie who had her forehead on the bar. She hadn't even notice her do it. Sian flicked her girlfriend's sister on the arm. "Urrmm, who's Maz?"

Rosie couldn't believe it. Her elbows were planted to the bar and her hands were pushed her hair over her head. "She's err, Sophie's ex".

"What?" Motion seemed to stop and Sian felt herself stare at Rosie for what seemed like ages. For some reason the brunette refused to look at her, and so she did the only logical thing, and followed her girl out the pub.

Sian got outside and stopped just by the door. She saw a figure kick a motorbike that was in a heap on the cobbles and she thought she heard the stranger insult it by calling it a 'fucking piece of crap' but she couldn't be sure. And she really wasn't bothered. She was bothered about what she saw next. She saw her girlfriend run up to this woman, scream her name and pounce on her. Legs wrapped around her waist and everything.

Maz held onto Sophie for as long as she could, before the weight toppled them both over and they landed on the bike. Sophie was giggling. "Careful babes!" Maz laughed, "don't want to cause the bastard anymore damage!"

They managed to get to their feet, still laughing and being quite touchy feely with each other, faaaaar too touchy feely, from where Sian was standing. The blonde's heart began to thud heavily in her chest and she was conflicted with what to do. She wanted to knock the stranger's lights out, but then Soph would probably hate her. Rosie had appeared behind her, but she said nothing.

Maz was a little bit taller than Sophie, had a figure to die for and had long wavy brown hair that flowed neatly down her back. She was wearing figure hugging leather trousers, black biker boots, a long white wife-beater and a brown biker jacket. A brown belt brought the whole outfit together and in complete honesty, even Sian found her hot. But the jealousy consumed it.

"It was over ages ago", Rosie said in the blonde's ear.

"So why is she here?" Sian demanded.

"I have no idea", Rosie continued, "but I'm sure it's innocent".

Sian couldn't contain it. She was mad. "Oh yeaah, that's why Soph looks so completely over her". She pointed to them down the street as the two continued to talk and touch each other, again, far too much in the blonde's opinion.

Rosie didn't really know what to say, but she tried, for her sister's sake. "She is over her, Sian she doesn't want Maz at all, not anymore-"

She was cut off, "oh give over!" she gestured again towards the newcomer. "Every lesbians hot young dream walks in and you're telling me Soph isn't interested?" The anger was boiling within her, "I don't believe you".

"Sian why would she want her?"

"I don't know.." the blonde's face was all screwed up and her arms were tightly folded across her chest, "..but I'm going to find out".

And she was down the street before Rosie could stop her.

..to be continued..


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14.**

Sian bounded down the cobbles like she was on a mission. She had no idea what she was going to say when she got there, but she had to do something. Anything. This wasn't on, like. Things had just got to being good, between her and Soph and now this Maz was on the scene. Plus! Let's not forget the fact that Sian had intended on making love to her girlfriend that afternoon, and all afternoon if at all possible. This timing really wasn't good at all.

As she got there Sophie and Maz were giggling and half-heartedly hitting each other on the arm. They were grinning at each other like Cheshire Cats and Sian really wanted to push the newcomer over her bike and tell her to get lost. But somehow she managed to restrain herself. Instead the blond settled for forcefully crossing her arms over chest and delivering Sophie's ex a force ten glare. She didn't take her eyes off of Maz for what felt like an eternity, until finally, Sophie spoke.

Sophie was ten times of happy that Maz had arrived! She had even forgot that she had text her last week, after all this had kicked off with Sian. Maz knew full well how much Sophie had always wanted the blond back, and so when the brunette was all alone one night, snuggled up in bed, conflicted with what she should do, she had text her ex for some advice. All resulting in her now appearing, pretty much a week later as she was passing through on her way to Scotland. It made Sophie happy to have Maz there, she provided some kind of familiarity and made her all nostalgic. Maz had remained a great mate and they were always like school kids when they were together. She had been staring at her ex for a while as it had been ages since she had seen her, and then suddenly the brunette had become overly aware of her goofy grin, just as she became aware of someone standing beside her.

Sophie paused, kind of hoping it wasn't Sian as she was sure this looked a little like, it shouldn't. But she knew it was, even before she turned to look. Sophie retracted her arm from playing with Maz and put her hands on her hips. She looked at the cobbles before she took her eyes to the blond. She smiled, as best she could. "Sian, this is Maz". If it sounded like it was forced it was because it was.

"Yeh I guessed", Sian blurted out before thrusting her hand out to the stranger. "Hi".

Maz looked a little surprised by the apparent jealousy, or whatever it was that was pouring out of the blond. She moved her eyes from an angry Sian, to an awkward Sophie, and then back again to an angry Sian. She smiled, as she didn't know what else to do and then shook the offered hand. Maz had her best smile on, which was meant in the most sincere of ways but unfortunately translated across to Sian as some kind of 'ooo, look at me, all up in your new girlfriends space with ma' suave lesbian style and bangin' hot body'... Sian's brain really wasn't being reasonable. But she felt like she had good reason, therefore she was choosing to be mardy. She cut her eyes at the newcomer.

"It's great to finally meet you", Maz said as she retracted her hand, "I've heard so much about you".

Sian folded her arms back across her chest. "Really? Shame I can't say the same about you". And then she flashed her teeth in a very fake smile.

The comment hovered up there for a little bit, in the atmosphere. It was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

There was silence for about two minutes, which Sophie was sure was more like five hours. And then the brunette looked up from the very interesting cobble she had been staring at by her foot, and met with Maz's eyes. Sophie's arms were now also folded across her chest.

Maz felt a little like giving Sophie a slap. If it wasn't so awkward she was sure she would be laughing. _Same old avoidy Soph_, Maz thought as she licked her lips and looked anywhere but at either girl stood in front of her. Maz had never been one for intense situations, she was more of a happy go lucky kind of girl. Whereas Sophie liked to land herself in these hellish situations, and then not do a fat lot to make them better. She usually waited for someone else to help her out, like Rosie, for instance. As Maz thought of Sophie's older sister, her head lifted up and her eyes darted around trying to look for her. She was sure she wouldn't be too far away, as this situation seemed to be on the brink of exploding at any second and it was always Rosie who picked up the pieces.

Maz looked towards the pub and a smile formed across her face. Rosie smiled back and they held each other's gaze as a hello, before Maz's attention was caught by Sophie, who was silently pleading with her to help. Maz shook her head slightly and then flicked her eyes to Sian; she couldn't quite believe that Sophie was still exactly the same, especially when clearly she had all she wanted right in front of her. Maz then glared at Sophie as if telling her to say something, for God's sake! And when Sophie simply glared back Maz decided to be proactive.

"Right well I'm gonna say hi to your sister, and get a pint", she kicked the bike again for good measure. "This heap of crap isn't going anywhere".

"You can't leave it there", Sophie but in, not particularly ready for what Sian was surely dying to say to her.

"I can", Maz smiled as she sided up to her ex, "jus come and get me after your argument". She winked and nudged the brunette, before jogging towards the pub.

Sophie turned and watched her go. And then turned to face Sian.

Sian had followed the brunette with her eyes and stared after her. Even after Maz and Rosie had gone into the pub. The blond gently pulled her top lip between her teeth and really had no idea what to think. She was crazy jealous. Insanely jealous. Horrible pain in her chest jealous. And she had no clue what to say. She couldn't really have a go at Sophie, they had only just got back together, hadn't they? Sian moved her eyes to girlfriends. She was her girlfriend again, wasn't she? Sian felt a little bit of panic before it dissipated into confusion. What was going on? Sian jus looked at Sophie, and waited for some kind of indication as to what had just happened.

Sophie swallowed, and took a deep breath. She saw the fire in Sian's eyes. "Don't start", she began, and looked away.

That knocked Sian a bit. Her arms remained rooted to her chest. "Don't start what?" it was said in reaction. She was sure her annoyance was written plainly across her face. She bore her eyes into Sophie who refused to look at her.

Sophie brought a hand up and rubbed it at the side of her head. She closed her eyes. She couldn't believe of all the things she could have said, that was what had come out of her mouth. She was annoyed at herself. Why couldn't she say what she was feeling? She fidgeted on the spot. "She's a friend-"

"She's your ex".

"Who's a friend!" Sophie blurted out, a little angrier than she meant. She forced her hand back down to her side and now met Sian's gaze. The blond looked upset and it caused Sophie's frustration to turn itself into an ache, right in her chest. _Stop being an idiot_, something told her. And then something else inside her backed down and she took in a breath.

Sian's forehead was crinkled; partly through jealousy, partly through anger, but mostly through why the hell they were arguing again. She didn't want it to be this way, and her body language spoke it in volumes. She sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me she was coming?" Her blue eyes seemed to plead with Soph's.

Sophie had long since melted but it took a few minutes for her brain to tell her feet to get her ass over to Sian. She did so and grabbed the blonds little finger and wiggled it, a bit. She sighed, too. And then raised her eyebrows, she didn't want this to sound as stupid as it did in her head. "I forgot".

It did sound stupid.

Sian rolled her eyes and went to walk off but Sophie held her in place, pulling her back close.

"Babe, I know how that sounds but I did!" Sophie hurried. She let out another breath. "I text her last week when we had all that.." she shook her head, trying to find the words. "..stuff. I duno Rosie was out and Maz has always been a brilliant friend". Sophie looked into Sian's eyes and saw she wasn't convinced. Some panic was starting to settle in so she tugged on the blonde's finger again to try and win some cute points. Sian looked sideways at her. Sophie grabbed her other hand so they were standing opposite each other, their bodies touching lightly. The brunette's voice was lowered and she shrugged. "She said she might be passing through but it went totally out of my head I swear. And when she text me just now I rushed over trying to think how to tell you.." she trailed off, feeling a little pathetic at her explanation. "Don't be mad with me". She put on her best puppy dog eyes.

Sian smiled a little, gripping Sophie's fingers back. "I'm not mad with you".

Sophie's eyebrows shot off her forehead. That, she did not believe.

Sian grinned. "Okay maybe a little".

"Mmm a little", the brunette reiterated. She was happy Sian was smiling though. She loved the blonds smile. It was amazing.

Sian hunched her shoulders. "You jus seemed really happy to see her and I really, really wanted to spend the afternoon with you". She glanced up at Sophie and pouted, and then looked back to the cobbles.

Sophie melted some, and then a little more as Sian seemed to fidget on the spot, and then gently swing their hands where they hung loosely at their side. Sophie glanced at their entwined fingers and she felt something shoot through her, from her fingertips straight to her chest and it seemed to pull her in. The brunette heaved in a breath, as that's what it felt like it would take to move the feeling that had taken hold of her.

And right then, was when it hit her.

When Sian was glancing down at the ground all nervous and pouty; her gorgeous long blonde hair falling perfectly around her shoulders and the magical touch that rippled through the brunette as Sian would slowly rub their fingers together. Sophie knew, that she was it. Forever. Yeah. Sian would be the one for her, forever. And that was all she knew.

Sian chose that moment to look up, partly because of the extended silence but mostly because she just wanted to know what Sophie was thinking. The blond raised her eyebrows a little bit; Soph had a weird expression on her face, one that she had never seen before. After a second Sian cocked her head and licked her lips, which seemed to wake her girlfriend from her daze.

Sophie's tone was low. "I would love nothing more than to spend the afternoon with you". She said it with such meaning that Sian froze in place. The brunette's gaze was penetrating and Sian was helplessly trapped in it. "I wanna spend all my afternoons with you.." she trailed off as she gazed into her girlfriends beautiful blue eyes, and in that moment she wanted more than anything to say what she was feeling, that she wanted to spend her life with her. With no one else, ever. Just her. But it stuck on the tip of her tongue. Something stopped her. The emotion had welled up in her eyes and suddenly her neck twitched and she looked to the side. Taking a breath Sophie smiled and looked back to Sian. She was still scared, or more to the point petrified she would mess it all up. So she remembered what was happening and carried on. "But Maz won't be here for long. So how about we go get a drink and we'll pick up a bit later on?"

Sian was a little bit taken aback. She was certain she had seen something in Sophie's eyes, like something she had decided not to let her in on. Sophie had always used to do that, before, way back when, and she just wished the brunette could be open with her. Trust her completely. Sian slowly let a smile creep across her lips as she contemplated her girlfriend with a mixture of frustration and overwhelming compassion. She loved her bad. And she wanted them to work more than anything. As she looked into Soph's eyes she saw something that melted her. It was an invisible force that somehow reached out and warmed her soul. And Sian decided that she would wait. Wait for whatever it was Sophie wanted to say. And she would go inside the pub and tolerate this Maz person, just because Sophie wanted her too. And then after that, it would be perfect. She was sure of it.

She looked into her girlfriends eyes before they turned and started to walk towards the Rovers. The blonde's heart was pounding with what she felt. She closed her eyes for a few steps and tried to take a calming breath. She wanted this to work more than anything, Sophie meant just everything to her. She held the brunette's hand tighter and felt Sophie clench hers back. Sian was suddenly nervous. She had felt some insecurity from Sophie earlier when they were caught in the moment, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She silently prayed that everything would be fine, it just had to be.

They got to the doors and Soph went in first. Sian paused briefly. She hoped Maz wouldn't cause any trouble between the two of them. But that was something she couldn't think about either. She straightened up and pushed back her shoulders. And went inside the pub.

Sophie was already standing by one of the booths, kind of, sort of, leaning in. Sian's mind already jumped to the lean being in a flirtatious way, as her mind already had Maz sat in that booth, probably with a bunch of people Sophie knew, all loving the newcomer within the ten minutes she had been inside the pub. Sian instantly chided herself, and told her brain to hush the hell up, otherwise it was going to be a long afternoon. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she saw Sophie smiling at her, and holding her hand out for her to take. Her legs carried her over and she took the offered hand.

The brunette squeezed it reassuringly and as Sian stood next to her, she wrapped her arm around her pulling the blond close. Sian was lost momentarily as she looked into her girlfriends eyes. She smiled back at Soph and then they both looked to the table. Sian was brought back to reality. The table was full of Webster's. And Maz. Sian's breath caught in her throat.

"So then what happened?" Rosie grinned as she leaned across the table, all wide eyed and seemingly engrossed in the conversation, trying to somehow get herself closer to Maz.

Sian glanced around the table, it seemed everyone was caught up in the story, even Sophie was giggling however much she was trying to contain it. Sian moved her eyes back to Maz and noted how Kevin and Sally hadn't even acknowledged her presence, as pre occupied with the newcomer they were. The blond immediately felt uncomfortable again, was she going to have to compete with one of Sophie's ex's? That was added pressure she certainly didn't need, nor did she want. Maz's personality was magnetic, as if no one could keep their eyes off of her, and her voice was as attractive as she was. Sian certainly saw what Sophie had seen in her, whenever it was they got together.

As Maz continued to speak, the table occasionally broke out in laughter, as she regaled them with a tall tale of meeting and charming some barmaid on her way up to Manchester. Inevitably the situation had backfired on her, as the barmaid's boyfriend had pulled up in the car park just as the barmaid had kissed Maz, as she leaned casually up against her motorbike.

"I felt pretty sure the dude was gunna whale on me, until she backed away and he saw what I looked like". Maz flashed a wide smile, exposing her perfectly white teeth. The smile seemed to light her up and make her impossibly, even more beautiful.

Sally almost choked on her white wine. She set the glass back down. "Maz you are terrible", she began, "I'm surprised you're not bruised or beaten taking a man's girlfriend like that".

"I didn't take her anywhere", Maz shrugged, "she followed me-"

"Wanted to see the bike I bet?" Kevin jumped in.

"Too right Mr. W", Maz grinned, "works every time" she winked.

Sally playfully scoffed trying to communicate to the table, and more importantly to her daughters how she didn't approve of such antics. However she was intrigued and was always very fond of Maz and her stories, however inappropriate they might be. In actual fact Maz had taught her to loosen up a little bit although she would never admit it. The brunette had a wonderful way of making any situation light hearted and always managed to come out of every scenario unscathed. Truth be told she was never worried when Sophie was out with Maz, as she knew Maz had the charm and wherefore to talk her way out of anything. Always handy to have around, in her humble opinion.

Sally looked at Kevin and nudged him, "and you always encourage her!" Her eyes went back to Maz, "so didn't the boyfriend do anything?"

Maz tilted her head to the side and looked towards the ceiling, "well he might've wanted to", she smiled, and her eyes found out Soph who regarded her with wonder. "But he kind of looked me up and down and stopped in his tracks". The table started giggling, as did she. "I think on the inside he was in awe of the hot chick his girlfriend had pulled-"

"Swell head!" Sophie interjected.

"Oh you know it sweetie", Maz replied. "So I switched it on and threw him the experimenting bi-curious line his girlfriend was trying he offered to buy me a drink!"

The table all seemed to blow out a breath of disbelief mixed in with laughter and Rosie slapped her on the arm. "You are such a smooth talker!" Rosie giggled. "Same old Maz!" she lowered her voice, "it's nice to see".

Maz winked at Rosie and then held her gaze before grinning widely, again showing off her magnificent smile. She put her elbows on the table and leaned towards Rosie. "And it's nice for you to see me".

The older Webster sister seemed charmed at the interaction and the smile threatened to literally fall off her face, that's how wide it was.

Sian shifted on the spot a little as she felt Sophie move at her side. The brunette's tone was humorous however the blond couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it.

"Ey!" Sophie spoke up, "not so cosy there at the back". She had a smile on her face and she didn't mean anything by it, however she couldn't help the kneejerk reaction of keeping the flirting between her ex and her sister at bay. Maz held her hands up in submission. Rosie simply laughed.

Sian eyed Sophie with a sort of, half raised eyebrow expression. She didn't know what to make of that. Soph had her hand on Sian's shoulder and she pulled her close again and on catching the blonde's look, she leaned in and kissed her forehead. Sophie's voice was low, "shall we grab a drink and sit down?"

The offer was innocent enough and Sian figured Sophie hadn't picked up on what she was feeling from her last comment. _Probably because there was nothing in it_, she thought to herself. _C'mon Sian, stop being jealous_... The blonde smiled and held onto Sophie's hand at her shoulder. The pause was long enough for Sophie to raise an eyebrow and look more intently at her girlfriend. Sian shook her head, took a step back and opened her mouth to speak.

"Errr, are you working or what?"

Steve had appeared at the bar. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows almost off his head. His hands were grasping two of the pumps. "Cuz you haven't been for the last twenty minutes".

"Alright Stevie", Becky cut in as she moved past him. "Girl's entitled to a break".

Steve snapped to his wife, he was just about fed up that she never supported him when it came to Sian. Just like when she worked for them before. "Becky!" he forced out in a whisper. She looked at him. His expression poured out a plea of support but she regarded him unimpressed. And she went to collect glasses. Steve rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air. He didn't know what he had expected. Becky loved that girl and he would never win. He went for a smoke.

"I should get back-" Sian had stepped out of Sophie's grip and held onto her index finger as their arms had dropped to their sides.

"Ahh a barmaid eh.." Maz spoke up as she leaned forward. "Good call Soph they're always the hot ones". That grin was there again.

Sian wasn't sure if that was a compliment. Or if Maz was maybe flirting with her ? That confused her. Maybe she really did flirt with everyone. Sian didn't know what to say.

"Sian was mine before she was a barmaid, actually", Sophie began, in a kind of smart-arse tone. "And she's always been this hot". Soph smiled and pulled Sian towards her and kissed her briefly on the lips.

Maz raised her eyebrows but the grin remained. "Yeah I can see what you saw in her". It was a genuine compliment.

Sian really was perplexed at that. All she could manage was a shy smile and she looked away. "Right well I'll get back to work". She looked at everyone in turn around the table and then at Soph.

"See you later", Sophie said. And Sian walked away.

Sophie took a seat next to her mum and she couldn't help but let her eyes fall on Maz. She had missed her. She had forgotten how electric she actually was. Just looking at her made Soph smile.

"So how long are you in town for Maz?" Sally enquired. It was a question everybody wanted to know the answer to.

"Just till I've sorted my bike, seems like our kid over there has things sorted with her Mrs now so". The familiar grin was back.

"Aww why don't you stay a bit longer", Rosie began, slapping Maz on the knee. Rosie had manoeuvred herself to an inch away from the brunette. "Some of us still enjoy your company even if my crazy sister doesn't". It got a laugh from the table.

"Oi I never said that!" Sophie defended. She caught Maz's eye. "It is great to see you again".

"Yeah well don't let her over there hear that", she gestured towards the bar where Sian was pulling a pint an engaging in conversation with some regular. "Or you might regret it".

"Nahh Sian's fine", Sophie said as she settled into her seat. There was an exchange of glances around the table. "What?" she enquired, "she is! We're more than good".

Rosie let out a pffffffffft and was about to go into detail as to how the pair got back together when Kevin decided it was time for him to leave.

"Well I best get back to work", he got up from the table. "Maz bring your bike in whenever and I'll look at it for you-"

"Aw thanks Mr. W!" Maz enthused. "It's on the cobbles just outside the garage.." and she flashed him an all other league of smile.

Kev just grinned. "I asked for that didn't I? Right well I'll have a look later".

"I best get off too. It's not getting any earlier and I've things to do". Sally moved past Sophie who shifted her legs for her parents to pass. "Maz you'll have your tea later with us? It's not optional".

"In that case I'd love to Mrs. W. Wouldn't miss it".

Rosie leaned in closer to her sister's ex. "Alone at last.."

"Urrrm I am sitting here you know!" Sophie's eyes were wide. Her sister really did have no shame. Maz started chuckling to herself. "What would Jason say if he saw you drooling over my ex like that?" And she emphasised the 'ex' as much as she could, however it was lost on Rosie.

"You're not still with that bricky?" Maz shot out as she looked at Rosie. She always thought she could've done better. Way better.

"She is", Sophie spoke up.

Rosie flicked her hair. "Well, who knows, he's annoying me at the moment".

Sophie rolled her eyes. "That's nothing new".

Rosie huffed out a breath and slammed her hand down on the table, right next to her phone. She looked at her little sister with wide eyes and a pissed off expression. "No, I mean it this time, he's really starting to do my head in. You know what he said to me last night? After I threw him out..." she dramatically moved her head to the side and then flicked her hair back over her shoulder. She looked back at her sister, "he told me that I spent too much time in other people's lives". The brunette franticly started to nod her head. "Can you believe that? I mean how selfish! I told him my little sister wasn't people, and if he couldn't deal with it, he should do one". Rosie had picked up her phone and started to mess with it, flicking the top screen up and then pushing it back down with her thumb. Sophie let out a quiet breath, her sister really did amaze her sometimes. Rosie looked at Maz, "I'm right, right? I mean you'd do that, too?"

Maz grinned. "Totally". And she looked at Sophie. "Bros before hoes, man".

Sophie giggled and Rosie looked a little confused, before her phone rang. She looked at it. "Oh it's him, I better get it". She got up as she answered it and pushed her way, rather closely, past Maz in the process. "What now?" she demanded as she stormed off round the bar.

Maz and Sophie were left laughing at just how.. Rosie, Rosie was being. Maz's grin was still present, in fact it rarely left her face. "She's not changed huh?" she spoke softly as she regarded her ex.

Sophie brought her gaze back from following her sister and rested it on Maz. "Not a bit", Sophie smiled. "But she really is brilliant".

Maz sat forwards and leaned her elbows on the table. "So you think your girl can handle us being alone like this?" She was concerned that she would cause problems between the two, when all she had come for was to help out her ex which seemed pretty redundant now. "I mean I can just, take off. It wouldn't be a problem".

"Oh like that's gunna happen now my mom knows you're here", Soph smiled, "she'd kill me if you went without at least having dinner first".

Maz wasn't convinced. She could see the uncertain looks Sian was throwing them now everyone had left the table. Maz had raised her one eyebrow and moved her attention from Sian to Sophie. "Mmmm well, if you're sure". And she sat back in her seat.

"I'm sure!" Sophie said confidently. "Sian and me are aaall good".

Maz had picked up her beer and swigged from the bottle. "Right well, get the beers in then!"

Sophie laughed and got up from the table.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15.**

Sian had been stood at the back of the bar, slowly cleaning a pint glass for the past fifteen minutes, at least. Her eyes hadn't left her girlfriend and her ex who had spent the last three hours getting more and more drunk in that booth, and were progressively getting more and more.. 'friendly' with each passing second. Sian was pretty certain that this was the worst kind of torture; being forced to watch it and also pretend not to be bothered by it. The blonde's body was tense and she felt this situation was totally unfair. Her jaw was clenched and her neck had been frozen in the same position. The cloth with which she was cleaning the glass was so rammed inside of it that it was threatening to break.

"Glass just about cleaned is it?" Becky asked as she carried a couple of bottles through to the optics.

Sian's head followed Becky but her eyes remained fixed in place. "What?" she asked, not catching a word of what Becky had said.

Becky put the bottles down and turned to Sian. She held a hand out in front of the blonde's face and snapped her fingers, causing Sian to blink and shake her head, her attention now fixed on the landlady. "Sian, really", she started, "snap outta it".

Sian sighed and looked away, feeling a twinge in her neck as she did so. "I'm sorry Becky", she started, flicking the cloth up to rest on her shoulder and putting the class on the back counter. "I'm just.." she trailed off.

"Yeah an idiot!" Becky tried to force into her.

"Oh thanks-"

"No lovey, you're being a doormat", she gestured at Sophie and Maz who were now giggling and leaning all over each other. Laughing at, whatever it was Maz had just said. Becky put her arm around Sian's shoulders. "You want to get over there, and tell that Kaz to do one-"

"Maz", Sian corrected.

"Well, wotever", and Becky looked at the blonde. "If that were Tracey or Sam or, God knows who else getting all familiar with Steve I'd have no trouble grabbin' her by the scruff of her neck and throwin' her through them doors".

Sian smiled, and so did Becky.

"You have my permission", Becky finished.

"Yeah well I don't think Soph would see the funny side of that".

"Who cares about the funny side!" Becky exclaimed, "she'd know better than to set foot round 'ere again tell you that fer nowt".

Sian grinned and shook her head. Becky certainly had a way with words. And a way with life, so it seemed. The blonde looked back to the booth and saw Sophie seemingly having the time of her life, with her ex. In fact for the past three hours all the brunette had done was smile and laugh and have all kinds of fun with Maz, and Sian couldn't help but feel jealous. She wished it was her, sat with Soph, making her laugh that hard, and smile that beautifully. After all the pain and heartache they had been through the last few weeks, they certainly needed it. But it wasn't Sian making Soph that happy over in that booth. And it made the blonde feel, exceptionally sad. Like maybe Sophie would have a better time with Maz, a better life perhaps.

The blonde shook her head, as if that would knock the unwelcome thoughts out of her head. She again, looked back to the booth. It didn't work. And she was driving herself crazy.

"See", she heard Becky say, and Sian moved her head to look at her. Becky nodded towards the booth and then made eye contact with the blonde. Becky's eyes seemed to widen, implying something, and then she said it; "doormat". Becky then moved towards a customer. "Yes, love.."

Sian's eyes darted back towards the booth but were confronted with a close-up of Maz, smiling right at her. Sian had to blink a few times to understand what was happening.

Maz was leaning forwards across the bar on her elbows and was flashing her ex's new girlfriend her best pearly whites. "Any chance ov' anotha couple o' beerz kida?" she asked, perhaps a little louder than she intended.

Sian couldn't help but smile, even though she felt more threatened by this person than she had ever done in her life, by another human being. And in the next two seconds, as she closed the small distance to reach Maz at the bar, and as Sian made eye contact with Sophie's ex, she felt herself smile with her own set of pearly whites and the blond felt the entire thing play out in her head. Complete with snapshot imagery.

Sian took a sharp intake of breath and saw Sophie sit her down in that same booth and as she heard her girlfriend speak, the words that left those soft lips broke up with her. Sian felt her eyes blink but the images remained. She saw Sophie leave the pub, cross the street and link hands with Maz who wrapped her arm around Sophie's waist, a waist that didn't belong to her, and then Sian saw them kiss.. in terrifying slow motion. She felt herself swallow, but again the images remained. Sian saw Sophie raise her hand to cup Maz's cheek, bringing their lips together. And there they're lips remained, lingering together for longer than was necessary. Totally longer than was necessary for any jealous girlfriend's jealous mind. But oh God what a jealous mind it was.

There was a sudden popping like sensation and Sian was catapulted back to reality. The feeling made her jump slightly and her head snapped to the left, and then down and to the right. She realised she was holding a bottle opener in one hand, and a bottle of Bud in the other. She looked back to the bar and saw Maz still looking at her, so the blonde desperately tried to feign some level of composure. "Two beers it is", she smiled. As fake as it was.

Maz screwed up her face a little, "are you okay?"

Sian planted the bottle and opened the other one. She then wiped her hands on her jeans, her palms were suddenly sweaty. "Yeah yeah fine", she answered breathlessly, trying to avoid any kind of eye contact with the long haired brunette. She wasn't sure what might pop into her mind if she looked at her. Luckily Maz became distracted as Rosie came back into the pub.

"Four, eighty, please.." Sian's tone trailed off. She still wasn't meeting Maz's eyes.

"Uhhh I've just had, totally enough!" Rosie slammed her bag on the bar. Her eyes were wide and she was clearly fresh from an argument. "That's the last time I let a man tell me.. anything!" It was as if her brain was turning too fast for her mouth. "I just, can't belie- ugghhhhh!"

Maz handed Sian some change, "just calm down babes", and she put her arm around Rosie's shoulders. "Take a breath and tell me everything. I'm sure I can help". It was as if Maz's slightly slurred words from earlier had suddenly stood to attention at the prospect of a needy girl, and she was in full on charm mode.

Sian closed the register with agitation. She couldn't get the images out of her mind. The replay of Sophie pulling Maz close to her, and kissing her, was too much. She knew it was insane, knew she was out of order, but she just simply couldn't help but feel it. _Would Sophie be happier with Maz?_ They seemed to get on better than when she and Sophie had met up again for the first time the other week... Sian dropped her head. She turned around and walked back with Maz's change.

"Twenty pence change". She looked up as she held her hand out, and saw Maz pull Rosie closer to her, as she told her she could do better than Jason and she never really understood why she was with him, in the first place. And then Maz planted a kiss on Rosie's cheek, and Rosie was charmed. She grinned and giggled much like Sophie had been doing all afternoon and Sian just couldn't take it. She swallowed and wiggled her hand a little bit, "twenty pence change!" she said again, a little more forcefully.

Maz opened her hand and took it. "Thanks", she grinned, noting at how Sian still refused to look at her. "Oh, you may as well get whatever Rosie wants.."

Sian met Maz's gaze and however innocently the huge friendly grin was, Sian's mind read it as in the brunette would win, and she would lose. "Excuse me", Sian breathed and practically dashed for the toilets.

Her fists were at the side of her head as she frantically paced the small space of the Rovers' ladies toilets. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" she yelled. As loud as she could. It was a good job the loos were empty. Sian felt like she was losing her mind. All this had come from nowhere, Sophie had done nothing wrong, well, except invite her ex in the first place. But nothing was going on, this was all in Sian's mind. She had to stop thinking this way, that Sophie didn't want her. She had proved she did, the night before in the bar. What they didn't need was the blonde putting more obstacles in the way.

She stopped in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She shook her head, "you're losing it", she sighed. And then she looked at the floor.

Just then Rosie came crashing through the door and stopped when she saw the forlorn expression on the blonde's face. "Sian what's wrong?" she asked as she stopped giggling, clearly on a high from having spent five minutes with the charming brunette... which meant Maz was now alone with Sophie, sitting next to her.. touching her.. Sian closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

"Nothing", the blonde answered, rather weakly.

"Is it Maz?" Rosie asked, as she approached the sinks and started adjusting her hair in the mirror.

Sian scoffed, "is it that obvious?"

"Well, you did look like you were about to pass out at the bar when you looked at her.." she had got out her lippy and was reapplying as she spoke.

Sian went wide-eyed, "ohmygod did she notice?"

Rosie giggled. "No. I think she is a little bit too drunk".

Sian breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was Maz telling Sophie something was wrong.

"But honestly", Rosie started again, "you really have nothing to worry about". She smacked her lips and put the lipstick back in her bag. "Besides, Maz is totally after me now". She turned and nudged Sian's shoulder, "can't you tell?" she rolled her eyes, "it's like sooo obvious". She grinned and then winked at the blonde before going back into the bar.

Sian sighed, trust Rosie to turn every situation into something about her. She smiled to herself and looked at her feet. Her arms were folded across her chest. But she still didn't know what to do. The images were too fresh and her mind was working overtime every time she saw Soph and Maz together. She contemplated leaving. Maybe that was for the best, to stop her from going overboard and saying what she really felt. Sian took a deep breath and left the toilets.

She went to pick up some glasses from some of the tables when Sophie approached her. She smelt of beer and her cheeks were a little flushed from it. She was giggling, as she had been all afternoon. She put her hands on Sian's waist.

"Hey babe", she started, "are you okay?"

Sian looked at her and immediately looked away. The images were back, and Sian couldn't deal with it. "Yeah fine", was all she said.

"I've missed you-"

The blonde immediately didn't believe her. "You're drunk", she raised her eyebrows, still not making eye contact.

Sophie was a little confused at that, but the alcohol allowed her to let it go. Sian kind of wriggled out of Sophie's grasp and peered around her to Becky.

"Hey Becky is it okay if I go?"

Sophie picked up on that one..

"Yeah babe, course. Thanks for staying over", Becky replied with a smile, and went back to pulling her pint.

"You've stayed over?" Sophie enquired, "how come?"

Sian didn't know what to say. _Because I didn't want to sit with you and your ex and I couldn't come up with a good enough excuse to leave without you getting curious_. She reluctantly brought her eyes to her girlfriend. _Plus I don't trust her with you._ Which was the real reason. Luckily Sophie started speaking again without an answer.

"Well as it happens Maz has just got you a drink so come sit down". Sophie grabbed her hand and had half turned to pull her towards the booth.

"No!" Sian demanded, pulling back on Sophie's hand.

"What?" Her brow was furrowed. Now she was concerned.

"I mean, I.." Sian was stuck. "I've just gotta go". And she freed herself from the brunette's grip and hurried outside.

The air hit Sian as she jogged across the street. She was sure she had done it now. It seemed her feet couldn't carry her fast enough.

"Sian, wait!" came the familiar voice. Sian stopped in her tracks and looked to the sky for some kind of help. Her face was crumbling and she was very aware this time, she was the unreasonable one. Sophie reached her and spun her round. "What's going on?" Suddenly she was sober.

"Nothing".

Soph began to shake her head. "Don't start that", she said, licking her lips. "What have I done?"

Sian felt totally pathetic. "You haven't done anything, this is all me.."

"All you what?"

Sian backed away, "nothing, I just need some space, okay?" She was upset. "Go back inside, have fun.."

Soph reached out and grabbed Sian's hand. It made the blonde pause and wish she could stop being so stupid. But she couldn't. She looked at Soph and saw the scene again, exactly where they stood. But it wasn't her Soph was holding hands with, it was Maz. And she had to rip her eyes away, pulling herself again out of the brunettes grasp.

Sophie just didn't understand. And she didn't get why Sian wouldn't talk to her. "So are we here again?" she asked, a plea in her voice and her tone sounded desperate.

And that almost broke her. She had to compose herself and convince Soph it was nothing to do with her. Her voice was quiet, "of course not", and she met Sophie's gaze, pushing the images away from both of them.

Sophie simply shrugged. "Then what?"

"I just had to get out of there", her fingers ran themselves along her thumbs and she took a breath. "But babe trust me, this is nothing you've done. I'm tired, and you're having fun so-"

"I'd have more fun with you", the brunette cut in. Surely the blonde knew how much she meant to her ? She had stayed in the pub all afternoon so at least they could see each other. Sian had seemed pretty busy whenever Sophie had looked at her, and she had done nothing but talk to Maz about how happy she was things seemed to be going good for them.. this right now just seemed so out of the blue. And her heart ached thinking that Sian was upset over something..

The blonde smiled and looked at the ground before glancing back up. "I know. I just need to lay down is all. I'll be alright later.."

She didn't believe her, but at least Sian seemed calmer. Maybe she would open up to her later on. "Well Maz is coming for dinner so if you wanna-"

"No", Sian snapped an answer. The last thing she wanted was to witness a day in the life of their relationship, back when they were together. She was pretty sure Maz would monopolise the conversation and Sally and Kevin would fall in love with her all over again. And would probably prefer it if Soph was going out wi... _Shhhhhh_ her mind spoke up. "I'm going to let you guys catch up-"

"...Sian", Sophie sighed. So that was it. She was jealous.

"Don't say it", the blonde closed her eyes. "I just want some time alone. Please. Let me". She backed away and Sophie let her.

The brunette didn't know what to do as she watched her girlfriend walk away. She threw her hands in the air, frustrated as she hadn't even done anything to make her jealous. But she knew more than anyone what that feeling could do. She had felt it often enough with Ryan constantly hanging about, way back when. "We're going to Shakers later", Sophie shouted after her, "after dinner. Please come?" It was a club night Maz always enjoyed. Old retro stuff from the 90s and Soph had promised she'd go. And she wanted more than anything to dance with her girlfriend again.

Sian glanced over her shoulder, "yeah, maybe", was all she offered. And she was gone.

Soph was stuck. Should she go after her, or give her the space she wanted? Was going back inside with Maz only going to make things worse? But then clearly Sian didn't want her around just then. And Maz wasn't going to be around forever. Sophie bit her lip and kicked a stone across the street. She turned and went back into the pub.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16.

Sian reached the top of her stairs and leaned heavily against the wall. She rested her head back and glared at the ceiling. She thought she was losing her mind. The blonde hated her jealous side, it didn't really surface that often, but certainly seemed to be making up for it now. She just couldn't shake the idea of Sophie and Maz having all that fun together, how their interaction with each other seemed fun and easy. Her mind was getting really busy convincing her brain that Soph would end up wanting Maz in the end, because everything between the blonde and Soph was just sooo hard.

Sian closed her eyes and sighed. But then, maybe that was because their feelings were stronger? More intense? That they were worth all the work and the tears..? Or maybe they were just never meant to be at all...

The blonde kicked herself away from the wall and walked into the living room. This wasn't doing her any good at all. What she needed to do was go to bed and have a break from worrying about it.

Sian moved around the flat, ignoring the fact that she had meticulously cleaned it the night before after coming back from Soph's in anticipation of them going back there this afternoon. She walked past the table with the flowers on that she had gone out and got that morning, poured herself some water and went into the bedroom.

She flicked on the light and stood there, running her eyes over the crisp new sheets and bed covers that she had changed earlier. They were white, brilliantly white in fact, just like the ones Soph had bought when she had shot her 'soft porn' collection years ago. In that very bedroom. Sian half smiled at the memory, and then focused back on the room. She breathed out despondently, wanting for all she was worth to rewind the day and start it all over. For a moment there, for a brief, fleeting moment she had her Soph back. And she wanted her there, with her arms wrapped around her, feeling their bodies reconnect and remember all those sensations they used to make each other feel, way back when. A look used to be able to do it. She could lose herself forever in those eyes...

Sian felt her heart ache and she lightly cleared her throat, inwardly chastising herself for being so hopelessly romantic. Why was it that whenever she was miserable in love she would find herself imagining all kinds of intimate scenes, which only made her miserable all the more ? _Just the way love goes, I guess.._ she pondered. She shook her head and went over to the bed, and as she climbed in still fully clothed, she pulled the covers over her head and caused the world to go dark.

Sophie had instantly regretted going back into the pub as soon as she had walked through the doors. She sat back down in the booth and as she watched her sister and Maz flirt shamelessly with each other, her mind kept going back to Sian, and how she had let her walk away thinking she didn't want to chase her. She chewed on her bottom lip with absolutely no idea what to do...her eyes kept glancing to the other two just as quickly as she would glance back to her empty bottle which she fingered absent mindedly, gently beginning to peel off the label.

She didn't really know why Sian was so jealous. Well, she supposed she did. She had sat there all afternoon having a laugh riot with her ex, but that was all it was. She didn't want Maz at all, not anymore. Just then the brunette looked across the table just as Maz did, and they held each other's gaze. It was only for a few seconds, but they seemed to speak volumes to each other.

Sophie smiled a sort of sad, reminiscent smile, which indicated that she was conflicted with what she was feeling. And Maz knew it. The newcomer knew her timing was awful; that this was the last thing her ex needed, what with Sian reacting badly and all. But honestly, she didn't want to leave just yet. Maz was going to see this out, and make sure Soph did the right thing. Knowing the younger Webster as she did, and Maz _did_ know her extremely well, she knew that she would just as easily give up than pursue something that was so difficult. And to be quite honest, even if Maz did want Sophie back, she knew she had no chance. Not with Sian on the scene..the blonde had always been everything Soph had wanted.. Maz knew that better than anyone. And so she returned Soph's sad, reminiscent gaze and for a few moments thought about the past, and thought about how they were together, and then a wide grin slowly spread across her face. Maz looked away briefly before making eye contact again, but this time she was her pragmatic, over confident and suave self.

"So are we going for this dinner or what?" she beamed, as she looked from one Webster to the other. She looked at her watch, "bet your mom will just have the veg on.."

"What? Now?" Rosie pouted, she was enamoured with the attention she was getting from Maz and she didn't want it to end. For what reason she wasn't sure, but luckily she was able to put any analytical thoughts out of her head. It was a gift she had been blessed with from an early age. "Let's have another drink first-"

"Haven't you had enough?" Sophie said flatly. It was the first thing she had said since sitting down.

Rosie looked at her little sister a little put out, "no", she answered. "I've barely even started".

Maz could sense the tension coming from Soph as if an impending storm was brewing. She sat up a little straighter, "why don't we go back to yours and have another drink there?" She eyed Rosie as she said it, "and then we can all relax and help your mom should she need it".

Sophie's response was to raise her eyebrows nonchalantly as if she didn't much care where they went. She was still battling with her brain wondering how the hell she was going to get things back to normal with Sian. Whatever normal was with them..

"Okay", Rosie began, her attention totally on Maz. "But only if you mix me one of those orange things I used to like.."

"What a cocktail?" Maz asked, the corners of her lips turned up in a cheeky grin.

"Yeah", Rosie beamed, "what was it? Sex on the Beach..?" Her forehead furrowed a little, trying to get her brain to remember what it was. "Oh no, a Slow Screw-"

"Comfortable Screw is more like what I've got in mind for you".

Sophie rolled her eyes and got out of the booth. She had the label completely off her bottle and was seriously not in the mood for this verbal tennis match.

"Hm I could have one of those all night.." Rosie said softly, as she lost herself in Maz's eyes.

Sophie folded her arms. "Isn't a Desperado more up your street?" she shot her sister a glare.

Maz looked away from Rosie and saw the disdain on her ex's face. She loved playing with women, and right then Rosie was like putty in her hands. But she thought she'd best put a lid on it, for now. Sophie left and Maz got up to follow, pulling Rosie with her.

Sally was busying herself in the kitchen, running from oven to work surface to hob as she hurriedly tried to perfect her Thai red curry and get her timings right. It was Maz's favourite meal and she wanted to make sure she was getting it right. It had been so long since she had prepared it. Rosie had plonked herself down and was busy filling her mother in on what had happened with Jason, as she casually sipped from her cocktail.

Maz was stood in the living room by the stairs and she looked from the kitchen to the back of Sophie's head, who sat despondently on the sofa. Kevin must have still been at work and so Maz brought her eyes away from Rosie, who was busy enjoying her Comfortable Screw on the dining table and took the seat up next to her ex, trying as hard as she could to rid her mind of the images it was conjuring up of the older Webster and that table.

Maz sat down with a bottle and handed one to Soph. "Penny for 'em, kid", she offered gently.

Sophie took the bottle and sighed despondently. She took a swig and swallowed it with force, like it was an effort to even do that. Maz eyed her as she sat down and she realised her ex really did have it bad for Sian. Like, really bad. She sniggered to herself and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Sophie enquired, wondering what was on her ex's mind.

Maz shook her head softly. "No, nothing".

Soph gently swatted the older girl's knee. They were smiling warmly at each other. "Tell me.."

The flirty grin was back on Maz's lips. "I just don't know why you're here", she began, "when everything you want is over there", and she nodded towards the flat.

Sophie looked away and took another sip from her bottle. She seemed to talk absently to the space in front of her. "Not always that easy though, is it". It was more a statement, than a question.

Things like that never cut it for Maz. She was the get up, go get 'em type. She furrowed her brow. "Why the hell not?"

Sophie thought that the answer to that was completely obvious. But when she thought about it, she couldn't put it into words. Her gesture just turned into a shrug. "Because.. it just isn't.."

Maz grinned all the more. She sighed, "you're guna have to do better than that babes.."

Sophie smiled and rested her head on her hand. "I don't know", she scratched the back of her head. "It just seems so hard-"

"Why is it so hard?"

"Because..." she thought for a second, "things just seem to get in the way".

"Like what?" Maz was looking at her intently and for a second Soph was transported back...always direct and to the point, was Maz. Sophie grinned at her ex as she prepared herself for the bombardment of questions designed to sort her head out. Just like when they were together, Maz was always great at making her do things. No matter how difficult..

Sophie sort of stammered... "like, you!" she glared, and then semi poked her tongue out. "And Ryan! He's not even around and he's still messing us up-"

Maz shook her head, "hun forget all that, that's in the past. What are you gunna do to make this right now?"

Sophie widened her eyes, "I don't even know what I've done.."

Maz began to chuckle.

"I don't!"

Maz met her ex's eyes and she really couldn't believe that she was that clueless. "C'mon babes, it's not that hard-"

"No really.." Soph flopped her hand down on the arm of the sofa. "She's jealous for no reason.."

"She's jealous 'cuz I'm here. End of".

Maz stared right into Sophie and she knew, right then, that she was messing it all up herself. Sophie pushed her hair over her head and sighed as she sank deeper into the sofa. "I know", she mumbled. "And I've no idea what to do about it".

Maz grinned. "Well, for starters, you should've chased her-"

"Don't say that-"

"Sorry hun, thas jus rule number one!"

Sophie closed her eyes and played with her bottle. "I know, but she said she didn't want me to so.."

"You don't even believe that yourself".

Sophie looked at her ex. "So what do I do?"

Maz searched Soph's eyes. "You want her?"

"Yes".

"Really?"

Sophie grinned and sort of, looked off to the side. "I love her".

And for some reason, that made Maz happy, knowing that Sophie was going to be okay. Well, as soon as she had sorted this out. "So you're going to have dinner, and then call her, and get her to Shakers".

"What if she doesn't-"

"Then you make her!" Maz cut her off. Sophie really did like to find excuses. "You say something to get her there.. tell her.." her eyes trailed to the ceiling to conjure something up, "..you'll make it the best night of her life". Her cheeky grin was back. "Tell her you'll make her scream in the toilets.."

Sophie nearly spat her drink out. "The toilets! That's more your style than mine, if I remember right".

"Weren't complaining at the time", Maz winked.

Sophie was smiling again. "Well, I think I'll promise her something more up market". She got up and went to walk round the back of the sofa.

"Well as long as you promise her sumat. Make up sex is always the best".

That stopped Soph in her tracks. A sly grin touched her lips. "Well then, four year make up sex should be brilliant". And then it turned into a goofy one.

Maz nearly choked on her beer. "You mean you've not shagged her yet?"

Sophie slapped her ex on the shoulder. "Shhhhhhh! Keep your voice down!" she whispered loudly.

"Babes no wonder she's driving herself crazy! How have you managed to stay away from her?"

Sophie went a bit shy. "Well, we only really, kinda made up last night.."

"And then I showed up".

Sophie looked at Maz from beneath lowered eyes. "Yeah".

Maz shook her head slowly. "No wonder she hates me".

"She doesn't hate you".

"Mmm well, get on that phone and you beg her to forgive you for being such a twat-"

"Oi!"

Maz took another swig from her bottle. "No oi babes. Just do it". Maz winked at Soph as she smiled back at her and then she walked away. The older brunette shook her head, and then she grinned to herself. Sophie really was an idiot. And then she remembered and went towards the kitchen, "about ready for another Screw Rosie?"


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17.

Sian rolled over, her eyes were clamped shut and the sheets were snugly wrapped round her. She felt them move against her with every turn of her body, and the sensation of it along with her being in bed in this room, sent her mind back years to a much happier place...

..She felt Sophie's hand inch up her body as she lay flat on her back, with her head thrown back writhing and moaning as she felt the brunette's tongue tease her gently. Sian couldn't remember how long they had been like this, her mind wouldn't let her concentrate on anything else, all she could feel was Sophie's mouth and her fingers. Fingers that were slowly making their way up the centre of her chest, gently pushing into her skin as she did so, feeling the heat that was coming off the blonde and the fine layer of sweat that was making her body silky and smooth to touch.

Sian's arms were flung over her head as her hands searched the sheets, mindlessly finding out the pillows and digging her fingers into them. Sophie knew exactly what to do with her tongue; when to lick, when to suck, and when to breath cool air upon her. And each time she did the latter, she would pause as if she was letting the anticipation mount within her girlfriend, teasing her even more before she would run the tip of her tongue back over her clit.

It made Sian's heart pound, and it filled her with such utter warmth that she never wanted it to end. And the brunette knew it. She knew that Sian liked it slow and drawn out; and that she loved the way Soph would build up the orgasm, and then ride it all the way out with her. Sophie loved the way that Sian moaned when she did.. not that it was always like that, however. The blonde remembered a particular time on Southport beach when it was so unexpected that it was unbelievably fast; so amazingly fast and exceptionally furious. It was the first time the brunette had gone down on her and Sian was so surprised it turned her on like nothing else. She had literally felt her heart leap out of her chest. The blonde came so fast that evening it shocked her at the time, but numerous occasions since had proved that Sophie could make her wet in an instant, and had the ability to make her orgasm over and over, in what could seem like an instant. It took Sian's breath away.

But right now, as Sophie's fingertips reached the blonde's shoulder and grasped her neck, she could feel herself tingling on the inside, and her stomach muscles clenched delicately as she slowly began moving in sync to the rhythm of the brunette's tongue. Sian's mouth opened slightly and she gasped as Sophie's tongue slipped inside of her. That was something else Soph knew exactly how to do, and when to do... how to move it, and precisely how fast and how hard in which to apply it.

Sian let out a low moan as she felt the brunette add some pressure inside her, and then she felt Sophie's tongue lovingly taste as far as it could reach. As she was withdrawing, Soph's left hand which had been resting on the blonde's right thigh, slowly began moving down the soft skin gently towards her knee. Sian had her leg hooked over the brunette's shoulder, and Sophie then moved her fingertips under the blonde's leg, and gradually teased them back along the flesh towards where her head was.

It was making the blonde judder all over the sensations she was feeling.. something like butterflies trying to escape out of her chest. Sophie had set her entire body alight and somehow she knew, just as she always did, that the blonde needed her fingers inside of her. Sophie's tongue slipped out just as she inserted her index and middle fingers, gently creating a slow rhythm that would gradually gain speed to make the blonde's world explode.

Sian moaned a little louder and Sophie moved her other fingers from the blonde's neck, and ran her thumb over her bottom lip. Sian quickly bit down on it as it fell easily into her mouth, before Soph continued the movement, pulling it away and down towards Sian's chin. The blonde gasped again as her eyes opened briefly, rolling them back into her head before she closed them again. Sophie's index finger followed her thumb, and as it approached Sian's lips the blonde clenched it between her teeth, holding onto it momentarily before her tongue swirled around it inviting it into her mouth...

A phone rang and it caused Sian's brow to furrow. The noise was unwelcome, as it pulled her out of her memory. She opened her eyes and found she was alone, the sheets still wrapped around her, and no gorgeous brunette between her legs. Sian let out a massive sigh, her heart was beating rapidly and her fingers were lying across her body where Sophie's should've been.

She sat up and felt completely isolated. It was dark. Sian glanced across to her bedside table and picked up her mobile phone. Sophie's name flashed across it and again, the blonde's forehead scrunched up and she felt sad. The phone stopped ringing and Sian held it to her chest and snuggled back down in bed. She wished Soph was with her, holding her, like they used to, way back when. Sian couldn't help but think that everything she wanted was over the road, with someone else. Having dinner, with someone else. If she wanted her, she'd be there, with her.. right? So why wasn't she? She closed her eyes.

Sophie sighed; she was annoyed. Sian was ignoring her phone calls. And for what reason she had no idea. Well, okay she might have done. But it was for no good reason, was it.. really ? Soph bit on her lip and clenched the phone in her hand. She didn't know what to do. She looked at the wall, which Sian's flat stood behind. Their flat, once upon a time. Sophie wanted to know what the blonde was doing...

"Any luck?"

Sophie looked to the stairs as Maz reached the bottom of them. She stood there, looking as gorgeous as ever, and it made Sophie smile. "Going on the pull are ya?" she enquired.

Maz's grin doubled in size, not that she needed her ego to be inflated but she basked in compliments all the same. "Don't avoid the question", Maz answered, "is she coming?"

Sophie sighed again and looked away. "She's not answering", she said, in a small voice.

It didn't seem to faze Maz in the slightest. "She'll show, guarantee it". She folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

Sophie wasn't convinced, although her concern was interrupted. Rosie appeared and sauntered down the stairs in her seven inch heels and black mini dress. Her push up bra left little to the imagination and her hair had so much volume it had pretty much doubled in size.

"I have never got dressed so quickly!" she exclaimed, as she walked to the sofa dropping her clutch bag onto it.

"Is that why the rest of the outfit is upstairs?" Sophie asked sarcastically.

Maz chuckled and Rosie shot her sister a glare. "Oh hahaa", she quipped. "At least I made an effort-"

"Is that what you call it?" Sophie grinned.

Maz straightened up and grabbed Rosie's wrist, "ignore her babes I think you look hot".

The older Webster beamed at that and turned to face her. "Oh you think so?" she smiled.

Maz raised her eyebrows. "Totally".

Rosie turned back around and grabbed her bag. "So, are we going?"

Sophie shrugged, not really happy about staying or going. Rosie walked up to her; for all their banter she was concerned about her sister. Her face dropped as she sighed and she rubbed Sophie's arm. "Have you spoken to her?"

Sophie looked at her and then glanced away. She shook her head. "No. She won't talk to me". She folded her arms across her chest.

Rosie put her hands on her little sister's shoulders. "She'll come around. Trust me".

Sophie raised her eyebrows, "trust you?"

"Yes!" Rosie exclaimed with a smile. "Aren't I always right?"

Sophie smiled too. "Mmm. Maybe".

"C'mon", the older Webster started, "I'm in a pulling mood", and she headed for the door.

Maz grinned at Sophie and followed Rosie out the door. Sophie smiled, "yeah, think you might be right about that one".

Shaker's was, loud. The three of them arrived and went straight to the bar. Maz absolutely loved it in there, she could listen to old classics all night. Hence why she and Soph used to go pretty much every week, when they were together.

Sophie leaned on the bar and sighed. She really wasn't in the mood; she just wanted to be in bed, if she was honest. _With a gorgeous blonde..._ her mind trailed off. She was still kicking herself for not going after Sian, and for not just going home to the flat with her last night.. _home_.. She brought her eyes up to gaze in front of her. Did she want to be home with Sian? She suddenly became very aware of her heartbeat, pounding in her chest at that point. Sophie swallowed nervously, she was still scared about having all that back, but the thought of it and the images it conjured in her head made her all warm on the inside.

She straightened herself up off the bar and turned around just as Maz presented her with a drink which she took immediately and took a sip. Rosie was close in behind with some kind of blue cocktail. It had an umbrella in it. "I want to see Sian", she shouted, trying to be heard above the music.

"Babes she'll be here", Maz replied. "Just fashionably late, lady style".

Rosie scrunched up her face after tasting her drink through her straw, and she swallowed it bitterly. "Yeah so just relax. You won't do any good being all tense when she shows".

Sophie kind of rolled her shoulders back and shifter her eyes about. She knew they were right but she didn't want to be patient.

"C'mon hun", Maz said, putting her arm around Soph. "Let's dance, that'll loosen you up" and she winked at her.

Sophie half smiled and thought she may as well. Get in the mood for dancing nice and personal with her girl. When she got there.

Maz gave Rosie an inviting look as she half turned Sophie towards the dance floor, but she was busy getting distracted by her mobile phone.

"Ughhh, Jason.." she rolled her eyes. "I better get it-" she said as she lifted it to her ear.

"Come over in a few then babe", Maz answered.

Rosie nodded as she headed for the toilets... "what now?"

Two hours later and Rosie hadn't even made it back to the floor. After telling Jason he was being a neanderthal for easily the millionth time since they had got together, she had been bombarded by male attention. All she had done was go to the bar to get a replacement for her horrid blue thing Maz had bought her, when suddenly she couldn't move for compliments and offers of drinks. And of course she couldn't refuse.

It was easily the third guy who had approached her, and they had moved further along the bar when for the first time she had noticed Maz and her sister on the dance floor. Rosie smiled at them and moved her attention back to Dan, or..Ben, or... whoever it was when she noticed Soph almost fall over and Maz grab her.

Rosie shot her attention to the dance floor and realised they were both, completely drunk. She didn't think she had been gone that long..or maybe she had, and just then Sophie stumbled in her direction.

"..so it's hard work and that, but I just get on with it" whoever the guy was said. And then he shrugged. "It just means I get to talk to hot women like you, every day...but I've got to say you're up there at the top.."

Sophie had just made it to the bar and Rosie was eyeing her with concern, and her eyes rested back on Dan or Ben or whoever as Soph landed at the bar on the other side of him. She scrunched up her face. "What?"

His smile dropped. He leaned in closer. "I just think you're beautiful.. is what I said".

Rosie pulled away. "Aw thanks", she smiled, and then picked up her clutch bag. "I've gotta go", she said before she siddled up to her sister the other side of him. "_What_, do you think you are doing?" she demanded, as she grabbed Sophie's arm. Her eyes were wide.

"Whaaa?" her little sister slurred. "I'm having, ffuun-"

"You're drunk!"

"And?" Sophie shot her sister a look. "Wha does sthat matterrr?"

"What is Sian gunna think when she sees you?"

Sophie flopped her hands out a lot heavier than she intended. Rosie had to move back to avoid getting clouted. "Ohh wake up Rosehh! She ent coming. She dunt care-"

"Of course she does-"

"No!" Sophie shouted. Loud. She looked her sister right in the eye, and although her pupils were wondering a little bit, and she may of even been swaying, she knew exactly what she was saying, and meant every word. "It'ss been two hours, and she's not here. She dunt waanna see me.. So fine. Whateeever!" She turned back to the bar. "I'm goinggg to eenjoy myselffff. She can.." and she lowered her voice, "forget it".

Rosie watched as her sister ordered two more beers. "Sophie", she breathed out, "don't be like this".

Sophie turned to her with a bottle in both hands. She had tears in her eyes and she suddenly seemed sober, or soberer, at least. Her words were more rational, and she just shrugged. "Maybe it's just not meant to be". Sophie pulled her lips into a small smile, however fake it was and puffed out a breath. She walked back towards Maz.

Rosie watched her go and after a moment looked at her phone for the time. Half past midnight, maybe Sian really had given up. She bit on her bottom lip and it took her about a second to realise what to do. She flicked through her contacts and pressed dial, holding her phone to her ear as she walked to the beer garden.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18.

Rosie impatiently heard her phone ring out. Over, and over. She lowered it from her ear and held it in both hands out in front of her, her thumbs darting over the keypad. Her eyes were wide she was that annoyed. "UUgghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed aloud, as the people standing around her slowly started to back away.

She didn't even notice. Her lips moved as she typed, and she spoke the words slowly, sounding them out as she wrote them. "Siiiaaaan! I'm not kidding pick up the damn phone or I sweeaar to God you'll regret it!" She forcibly pushed the 'send' button and then looked around her, gasping in a breath to try and ease her frustration. A couple of lads in her eye line were looking at her and they both smiled. "What!..are you looking at?" she demanded before dialling Sian's number again and pressing the phone to her ear. The brunette shook her head, no one understood what she was going though and she didn't need weirdo's looking at her. Regardless of how fit they might be. She bit on her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. She mumbled to herself, "if you don't answer I'm gunna-"

"Hello?" came the reply over the speaker.

It snapped Rosie to attention. "Sian?"

"Well, yeah.. ?"

The brunette was aghast. "What do you mean well yeah? Where are you? Why aren't you here? What's going on?" Rosie was shouting and she didn't care who heard. She wanted answers.

There was a pause. "I'm at home-"

"-why?"

An even longer pause.

"Sian!"

"Look Rosie", Sian piped up, but she didn't really know what to say. She stumbled with her words. She sighed, "I'm just not sure.."

Rosie rolled her eyes and walked to a corner and stood with her face to the wall. "Ohh no! No, no, no!" she tried to keep her voice low. "Listen to me Sian.." she pointed her finger and poked it at the brickwork as she spoke. "..this is the last time I get involved with you two. My little sister is getting herself in a state in there because she's heartbroken, and this is the last time I tell her to wait on you, and give you a chance-"

"-but she was all over Maz today!" the blonde defended.

"So? She loves you! You.." she shook her head some, "you idiot!"

"But-"

"But nothing! So she didn't chase after you, does that mean you're going to let her think that's it?" Rosie was staring intently at the wall, she had to force her words out through clenched teeth.

"..No". Sian's voice was quiet.

"So I swear to God this is the last time. You two have been fighting each other since the start so whatever problem you have in your head, get over it!"

"Roseh!"

"I'm being serious! This isn't good for her Sian, she lost you once", the brunette shook her head and looked at the ground. Her index finger rested against the wall and her tone was softer. "She's destroying herself in there".

There was a pause on the line. Rosie chewed on her bottom lip gently and waited for an answer.

"I'll be there", and she hung up the phone.

Rosie stood there for a minute or so, and then put her phone in her bag. She turned from the wall and stretched her fingers out in front of her. She looked at her fingernail and noticed it was slightly scuffed from all the wall poking. She frowned and blew on it. The things she did for her little sister.. Rosie looked up and paused as she saw a few more people staring at her. She rolled her eyes and went back inside the club.

Sophie was, drunk. Like well drunk. She was hanging off Maz like she would fall over without the support. She had her arms around the older woman's shoulders and was leaning into her neck.

Maz didn't really know what to do for the best. What had started out as trying to get Soph to have a good time had turned into her adamant on getting paralytic. She kind of, tried to look at her ex out of the corner of her eye, but the younger brunette was practically glued to her.

"C'mon babes", Maz said trying to get Soph to stand up. "You need some air".

"No I don't!" Sophie exclaimed. "I need anuvverr drinkk-"

Maz held onto Soph's forearms. "Ooohhhhhh no you don't". She looked towards the bar, "you need some water-"

Sophie snatched a hand out of Maz's grip and rubbed at her eye with her palm. "No I don't.." she pretty much pouted.

Maz sighed, what was she going to do? What if Sian showed up? This was a disaster. "Soph, babes, you really need to snap outta this". Her brow was furrowed and she tried to peer beneath her ex's gaze who was looking at the floor. Maz was worried. "Are you okay?"

Sophie looked up and into brown eyes and after a moment she smiled a huge grin. "Yeah babe I'm fine", and she went to throw her arms around Maz's neck again.

She tried to dodge it but Soph used her weight and almost fell on top of her. Maz thanked God she worked out so she had a strong physique. "What if Sian shows?"

And that turned her mood. Sophie stood up straight and looked at her ex with an expression of disgust. "Don't talk about her!" she snapped, and she pointed at the older brunette with force. "You and Rosie can jus...shurrup! She ent gunna break me again.." she had started to topple over and so stumbled to the right slightly to remain upright. "..ssso even if sshe does show, she can forgett it!"

Sophie swallowed heavily and shook her head which made her eyes widen, in an attempt to stay compusmentus. She was visibly swaying so Maz held back onto her. The older woman sighed and smoothed her ex's hair. "Okay hun", she said quietly, "okay".

At the back of the room standing, sort of by the bar Sian had come in and was trying to find her girlfriend. Or whom she hoped was still her girlfriend, if even they had got back together. Sian licked her lower lip and squinted her eyes... _where are they?_ Her brow was scrunched up, a little. And then she saw them. Sian instantly smiled as she made out Sophie, and then she made out Maz, who was holding onto her, quite firmly. The blonde remained where she was, she was adamant she wasn't going to get jealous. They were friends, after all.

She remained watching them for some time, remembering how Sophie used to dance, and especially how she used to stumble about when she was drunk..she was doing that a bit now so Sian assumed Soph had had one too many. But that was okay too, as long as they left together.

Some dance track was on and Maz was really going for it. Putting Sophie to shame with her dance moves and it was well cute how Soph was making fun of herself and trying her best to have coordination in her state. The blonde kept giggling and wanted more than anything to just go over and take the brunette in her arms. She was certain Soph would just sink into them, just like she always did when pissed, way back when, and it warmed her soul quite a bit. Sian decided she would wait for the song to end.

And just when it did, and just when Sian was about to go over, that song came on. It stopped the blonde exactly where she was.. it must've been near the end of the night as the slow songs always came on then.. it was Te Amo. And Sian swallowed as she saw Sophie wrap her arms around Maz's neck and hold her close. And Maz held her close right back.

Sian tried to remain cool; tried not to get upset.. Sophie didn't know she was there, after all. If only she saw her surely Soph would come over and take her hand, dance with her to this song, to their song, on the dance floor.

The couple turned and Sophie looked up, in the direction of the bar and her eyes met some blues. Some upset blues.. she knew it even though Sian was right the way across the room. Sophie froze for a moment and just gazed at her. So she was here, finally. The irony wasn't lost on her, even in her drunken state. Maz shifted her head to look at Soph wondering why they had stopped moving. And Sophie simply held her tighter and carried on the slow movement, and then she took her eyes from Sian.

The blonde's chest collapsed and the air expelled from her lungs in a matter of seconds. She was certain her heart had broken in two, in that moment. She couldn't take her eyes from them, and as a few silent tears fell she knew that it was done. If this song meant nothing to Sophie, then that was that.

The couple had done a half turn on the floor and as Maz was contemplating what the hell she was going to do to change Sophie's mind, her eyes suddenly landed on someone who could make it all right. Maz's face lit up. _Sian's here!_ But then she bolted. Maz stood back a little from Soph not really knowing what that was about. "What the?"

Sophie looked at her. "Ay?"

"Sian's here.." she was confused but wasn't going to waste the opportunity. Maz grabbed Sophie's hand and went to go after the blonde.

Sophie pulled back and stopped.

Maz walked right up to her. "C'mon Sian just ran off you've gotta go after her-"

"No!"

"What?" Maz's face was more than confused, she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"I told you I'm not interested!"

"She looked upset.."

Sophie looked to the floor.

Maz stepped even closer to her. Something had clicked. "Did you know she was here? Soph.. did you see her?"

Her eyes didn't move from the floor.

"SOPHIE!"

Her head snapped up. "Yeah I did! Okay?" Her eyes glared at her ex.

Maz just shook her head and stood with her hands on her hips. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her.

Sophie was angry. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to sort it out with her!"

"Why? Why are you so bothered?"

Maz held out her hands to either side of Soph, "Cuz I want you to be happy! And I know, alright, that she-" and she pointed to the door, "can make you happy. Is probably the only one that can!"

Sophie searched Maz's eyes and saw that she was deadly serious. And Maz was never serious. At all. Sophie licked her lips.

"You're being stupid, and immature and stubborn. And you're going to let the love of your life walk away from you, 'cuz she thinks you're a twat!" Maz blew out a breath and smiled in sarcasm, "no you are a twat!"

"..thanks".

"Well you are!" Maz was so annoyed she was overly animated. She grabbed Sophie by the arms, "so are you going after her?"

Sophie just looked at the floor, again.

Maz let her go and took a step back. She shook her head in utter contempt. "SOPHIE!" she shouted.

Soph looked up and was catapulted into next week. She had no idea how she wasn't lying on the floor and all she could do was hold her hand to her cheek in complete disbelief of what had just happened. She was certain Maz had just slapped her. But she didn't believe it. But then she had to turn her head around to look at her ex so she must have. And the burning sensation in her face was a big indication.

Sophie looked at Maz with wide eyes. But the older woman was still angry, and she looked ready for round two.

Maz's expression was livid. "GO! Before I throw you after her!"

Suddenly Sophie felt sober and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked at Maz before she legged it outside. What the hell was Sian going to think about all this?

Sian had got half way up the street before her legs had slowed her to an eventual stop. Her face was streaked with tears and her chest hitched with shallow breaths. She was in pain. The crippling sensation in her chest wasn't going away and she was guilty with emotions. Had she pushed Sophie into Maz's arms? Should she have got there earlier? Sian hunched over a little bit and gripped the tops of her thighs; her eyes closed and she cried.

Maz sauntered up to the bar and leaned on it. She felt exhausted. She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. She hoped Sophie would man up and sort it out but it was out of her hands now. Maz cover her face with her palms and then stood up from the bar.

"Now you know how I've felt for the past four years", Rosie said as she stood next to the brunette. Her smile was wide and they shared a sort of mutual regard for how the evening had gone.

"Pretty shitty night huh?" Maz stated, as she tilted her head to look at her.

"Hmm", Rosie hummed, licking her lips. "But it could be on the up..who knows". She looked away and flicked her hair, in that girly flirtatious way.

It caused Maz to grin, a very wide and engaging grin. She swallowed and then gave Rosie her full attention. "Should we, take the party back to yours?" Her grin had turned lopsided.

The older Webster chuckled and looked to the ceiling. Her hands were out in front of her on the bar and she was playing with her fingers. Her tongue poked out briefly. "Oh so you think you could handle me?"

Maz stepped closer. "Babes I'm certain that grin wouldn't leave your face".

Rosie leaned in closer herself, her voice lowered. "And your grin.." she started as she brought her finger up to tap Maz lightly on the chin, "definitely wouldn't leave yours, if you saw me in the morning.."

"Hmmm, yeah?"

Rosie widened her eyes momentarily, "myeh, in my bathrobe..dripping wet hair..."

Maz absently licked her lips at the images. Her chest heaved a little.

"..you wouldn't know what to do with yourself", Rosie's voice was barely above a whisper in the brunettes ear.

Maz lightly cleared her throat and moved her head so they made eye contact. "So, you're feeling a little gay, then?" There was a playful tone to her voice.

Rosie laughed and looked to the front. "No", she smiled, and then looked back. "I'm not gay".

"Ah", Maz breathed in, "just gay for me, then..?"

Rosie momentarily got drawn in by Maz's eyes. They were sparkling. She allowed her thoughts to wonder for a second; the brunettes smile was mesmerising and she was very aware she was sooooo getting caught by it, she couldn't help it. She leaned back in close. "Maybe a little", she answered.

They stared at each other for a few moments; the rest of the club falling away and the rowdiness drowning in insignificance. And then Rosie broke it and picked up her bag. "But I don't think I can do that to my sister", she breathed, and she began to move away. Rosie smiled. "Sorry, amigo", she finished as she walked away.

Maz closed her eyes but her smile remained. "Yeah", she sighed. "I should be so lucky". And after a second or two she followed Rosie out the door.

Sian decided she shouldn't take it. Sophie was punishing her, and she didn't deserve it. She should go back in there and give that girl a piece of her mind! The blonde stood up straight, wiped the tears from her eyes and spun around-

Sophie was there.

It knocked the determination flat out of Sian. She was suddenly unsure and all there was only silence and ten feet of open space between them. The blonde swallowed. And it hurt.

Sophie found herself in a familiar place...Sian upset before her, and in all likelihood more than 50% her fault. Maybe 80%... She never intended too, but she always managed to get the blonde in tears due to her stupid pigheadedness. The irony of it being all she wanted to do was make her happy, see her smile every day, and know she was the reason for it. But instead she knew she was the reason for the tears and the misery and it was the worst kind of punishment..no harsh words, no arguments, just her girl standing all broken in front of her. And it was all, her... fault.

In an instant the emotion had escalated within the brunette; her eyes started to water, her chest began to hurt, her throat was suddenly sore and her breathing was distorted. She licked her lips as they had gone dry and her hands had started to shake. More significantly however she could hear her heartbeat thudding in her ears and she knew she had to change. She would stop being stubborn, stop ignoring what was happening in front of her and go after what she wanted. Sophie took in a deep breath; she was stupid not letting Sian know how important she was to her, and how she couldn't live without her, how she didn't want too.. Sophie took a deep breath and a few steps towards Sian. She did it slowly, as if terrified the blonde would bolt without giving her a chance. Another chance, the last chance she would ever need. Soph was determined; this was the moment her life would change for the better, and she would make the blonde happier than she had ever been. She stuck her chin out, she was resolute. And she would make Sian believe her.

Sian got nervous as Sophie began walking towards her; her insides felt like they were on edge and she could feel the blood pumping feverishly around her body. Her instinct was to run but her feet refused to move, however. She found it very unfair that when she was angry, all she could be was upset. She wanted to yell and scream and drill into Soph exactly how she made her feel. But she couldn't, as soon as she looked into those eyes she melted, and something within her retreated away. Maybe it was because she loved her so much she could forgive anything. She could withstand anything, being made to feel like utter crap one of them. But her brain told her she shouldn't, that she wasn't a doormat and she was better than how Soph sometimes made her feel. That was all her brain had told her in those last few years before she left. But her heart wouldn't be told and insisted on being taken in, like she was there, and the romantic inside of her hoped and prayed for a gentle word and a soothing touch that would turn this into a happy ending. She wasn't sure what Sophie could say to make this right.. the blonde's mind was running away with itself with all kinds of scenarios, both positive and negative ones. Already she had come of out of this situation both heartbroken and happier than she had ever been, all kinds of words exchanged and two versions of Sophie that she knew full well existed. Sian knew which one she wanted right now, but she wasn't sure if Sophie had it in her, to be that kind, loving, caring girl she had fallen in love with, way back when. Sian licked her lips briefly and swallowed down a breath. She fidgeted as the brunette came to a stop just in front of her, just out of arms reach. The blonde had tensed herself, ready for anything Soph could say. She wasn't sure how she would cope, she was already close to tears. Sophie had been horrid inside the club, and that was just with a look. That's all it took, somehow, Sian felt like this was it. She held her breath, for what felt like an eternity.

Sophie was upset. Sian looked broken and the brunette knew she would be tearing herself up on the inside. That slap Maz had given her was truly deserved. And she probably deserved far more. She was certain she would kick herself from now until forever but regardless, that didn't matter now. She would spend the rest of her life treating Sian like a princess. Starting right now.

"I'm sorry", Sophie breathed. It wasn't loud and it was so filled with emotion that the words barely made it out. Sian's eyes looked surprised, like it was the last thing she was expecting, but Soph carried on regardless. "I'm a twat, and I've treated you badly, like I did before, and I'm so, sooo sorry". Her voice was firmer now, and she took another half step towards her girlfriend. Sian didn't move, her feet were glued to the spot and her eyes were transfixed on Soph's.

"I've spent all this time, worried that it would end up the same, but I know I'm the reason it ended like it did. I know I ran away from you long before you ran away from me-" her voice cracked again as the memories came back and she fidgeted a bit, pushing her fingertips into her palms. "..and I let you think I didn't love you. When I did", Sophie's eyes filled up and she made a concerted effort not to cry. Her pitch went high all the same. "..very much. I've always loved you, you're the one for me Sian". She had to pause to take some breaths in as her chest began to feel heavy. She glanced at the blonde who was hanging on every word. Her expression a mixture of surprise and compassion. It was something Sophie loved about her but supposed she had always took for granted; Sian was always an extremely caring person, no matter how she was being treated. Soph always felt the love from her, and she was determined to do exactly the same in return now. Sophie took a deep breath and tried at a smile. "I just always, I don't know.." she looked at the ground, "hated myself for messing everything up. I knew I was doing it, knew I was pushing you away, just like I knew that's what I did in there..." she gestured towards the club and then looked into Sian's eyes. She evened her tone out and spoke with conviction. "But if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you".

Sian felt her heartbreak. But in an exceptionally good way. If she was dreaming this, she never wanted to wake up. Everything she had ever wanted to hear Sophie say had just come from her lips. Sian's face was half crumbling as she fought to hold onto her emotions; her lips were turned up in a sort of smile and her eyes were threatening to let go all of what she was feeling.

Sophie gently reached across the open space and squeezed Sian's hand. She entwined their fingers and the blonde just couldn't deal with it. The tears slowly started to trickle down her face and Sophie's heart literally hurt, "babe", she whispered as she stepped even closer. "Believe me, I'll do anything you want.." herself on the verge of tears, "just don't leave me, please?"

Sian brought her spare hand to her forehead in one last vain attempt to compose herself before she completely crumbled. She flung her arms around Sophie's neck as she let the tears come and literally broke down in the brunettes embrace. She cried for the last nine years of hurt and of missing the one person who had the power to do this to her. And now she had everything she wanted. She trusted Sophie through and through and just knew this time it would be different. She felt her body sink against the brunette's and felt Sophie's hands gently sooth her back as she let the tears cry everything negative out of her.

After a few minutes Sian felt her body relax and she sniffed back some breaths. "I'm not gunna leave you", she said into Soph's ear, "I love you, too". She brought her head up and rested it against Soph's forehead and for the first time, in a long time, she smiled like everything would be ok.

Sophie was smiling from ear to ear and her heart pounded so fast she thought she might pass out. She gently kissed Sian's nose and then brushed their lips together sweetly and they froze like that, as if they were caught in a moment that they had waited a lifetime for. Sophie felt like she had. Her hands cupped Sian's cheeks and then she moved them down to her waist, gently grabbing at the blonde's leather jacket as she slowly began to move her lips and treasured the feeling of Sian's lower lip between hers.

It was magical. But Sophie's thoughts didn't stay there for long. She swallowed almost in slow motion and thought about taking Sian there and then. The jacket was clenched between her fists as she used it to hold Sian's body to hers, as close as she could get it. Sophie ran her tongue over the lip that was between her and it caused Sian's eyes to open. She looked at the brunette and a grin touched at her lips. She was so close she could feel the breath when Soph breathed out and Sian could see the desire in her expression, as her head remained slightly tilted and her eyes closed.

"Let's go home", Sophie breathed, and then her eyes opened.

"Home?" Sian asked. Her voice was quiet and filled with emotion.

Sophie's hand came up to rest in the blonde's hair. "The flat", she answered as she gently pulled her fingers through it.

She couldn't believe it, and she wanted to make sure she had heard right. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "are you sure?"

Sophie breathed in and looked her girlfriend in the eye. "I want to go home with you, and make love to you in our bed, all night. And every night for as long as you'll let me".

Sian's heart leapt in her chest and her smile couldn't contain what she was feeling. Her head was almost spinning with it. She lowered her hand and took Sophie's fingers in her own and shyly bit on her lip. She saw the need in Soph's eyes and it made her stomach feel funny; the memory of how turned on the brunette's words used to get her was coming rushing back and she just couldn't wait to feel Sophie all over her again. Sian raised an eyebrow as her gaze lowered and she felt her heart start to beat rapidly as the images of Soph being naked came back to her. And that was it.

"Let's go", she whispered cheekily.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19.

The ride to the flat was full of anticipation. They both sat in the back of the taxi, shoulders pushing into each other and their fingers heavily entwined. Sophie sat there, her eyes facing forwards intently glaring at the cabby's rear view mirror. With every breath she took, her heart seemed to flutter some more. The air seemed to catch in her throat and she seemed to be inhaling more than she could push out. Her eyes were becoming lazy with the light-headedness she was feeling, and with every squeeze of her fingers Sian gave, and every time she ran her leg tantalisingly slowly up against her shin, Sophie was forced to try and hold it all in. She thought that even if she stole a glance at her gorgeous blonde, she would have to have her right there and then, and although she assumed the driver wouldn't mind, she definitely didn't want to run the risk of being arrested for that kind of thing... again. Soph calmed her breathing as she remembered her mother's face at the police station the following day.. no, she certainly couldn't risk that again. The brunette met the driver's eyes in the mirror as he casually looked away, and then back again. It caused her to smirk, he was definitely waiting for them to kiss or something. And God how she wanted to kiss her girlfriend, she wanted to lay her down and kiss her all over. Or push her against a wall and kiss her until her knees went weak. Or lift her onto the dining table in the flat and rip all her clothes off.. Sophie closed her eyes, she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait.

She felt the car slow to a stop and the brunette pushed out a long breath. She felt Sian lean into her and then she felt her lips at her ear. It made Sophie's whole body tingle and she had to slightly tilt her head a bit to try and get away, although she didn't want to. Her eyes had fallen shut but as Sian's lips whispered in her ear they opened again, and she had to swallow down the added arousal she suddenly felt. Sophie's head turned to look at Sian as the blonde exited the car, her eyes refusing to blink as her tongue lightly ran across her lips. It was always a shock when Sian talked dirty. To look at her you wouldn't think she was capable of such words, but she was, and it always did things to Sophie when she did. It always made her pause as she thought about Sian actually doing those things, and above all it made her exceptionally wet.

Sian slammed the door shut and it brought Sophie back to reality. She hurriedly reached into her pocket and paid the driver before almost tripping over herself to get out of the car. She slammed the door and stood on the cobbles looking at her girlfriend at the door to their flat, reaching into her bag for the keys and fumbling in the lock. Sophie put her hands in her pockets and smiled, this was the moment her life began again, and she felt her chest lift as if all the years of upset and torment had left her, and all that was left was happiness and optimism. Her eyes drifted up and rested on the window that was their living room, and for a moment she remembered.. and it caused her to swallow, and for a second she let it hurt her. Her tongue had come out and she held it between her teeth; she didn't want to think about it, what happened, way back when, but she couldn't help it.

Her eyes came back to Sian who had managed the lock and the door was half open, she stood looking over her shoulder at Sophie with the most mesmerising smile touching her lips. Her blue eyes were sparkling as she gazed at Soph, and even with the distance between them it somehow made the brunette feel safe and secure. Any kind of fear fled from Sophie in that moment and instantly her heart beat happily again in her chest.

"Are you coming?" Sian grinned, and then she turned her head and disappeared up the stairs.

Oh yeah Sophie was coming.. it made the brunette inwardly giggle. She was pretty certain she'd be coming for the rest of her life, as long as Sian was doing the pulling. And Sophie crossed the cobbles towards her flat and raced up the stairs after her girlfriend.

She promised herself she wasn't going to think about the past, and as she got to the top of the stairs, she slowly pushed the door open and was back in their flat, for the first time in four years. It made her pause for a minute, and she refused to let her legs take her back down the stairs. She looked around for Sian but she couldn't see her. All she could see was the sofa; it was as if her eyes automatically fell there, and it made her feel unbelievably anxious. The brunette's mouth went very dry and she felt agitated, and her heart echoed the feeling in her chest. Her mind went to Sian, she needed her and so her eyes tried to find her out in the dimmed lighting. Sophie's forehead scrunched up a little bit as she concentrated on her search, her fingers running up and down her thumbs with nervousness, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Sian half turned her around and pushed her gently against the wall. She pushed her body into the brunette and rested her hands on Soph's shoulders, the blonde's forearms against her chest. Sian rubbed her fingers softly along her collarbones and then lightly over her shoulders, continuing the pattern over and over, attempting to sooth the worry out of her girlfriend.

"I think you're amazing", Sian whispered, as she gently placed a kiss on Sophie's lips. The blonde pulled away and curled her lips into a smile as she witnessed Soph relax and slowly open her eyes, and Sian looked into them intently. "Thank you, for coming home with me", the blonde finished, her fingers lightly tugging on Soph's clothes.

"I'd come anywhere with you", Sophie answered in just as much of a whisper. Her chest was expanding again, the familiar sensation of Sian pushing against her igniting years of suppressed desire. She licked her lips as she gazed into Sian's beautiful blue eyes. Sophie pulled her even closer, "I want you so much.."

Sian rested her forehead against Sophie's and she ran her fingertips up to cup the brunette's face. She rubbed her thumbs against her cheekbones. "I want you too", and she pressed her lips to Sophie's in a gentle kiss, but she left her lips there as if she wanted to savour the moment and remember it forever.

Sophie held onto Sian's waist and slowly she began to feel her fingers dig into the skin, as if somehow she was penetrating the clothes. Soph let go a bit and clenched the material of Sian's jacket in her fists, and as she felt the blonde's tongue enter her mouth she let out a moan and pulled Sian's body flush against hers.

The kiss quickly became intense as Sian was pulling Sophie towards her as much as she possibly could, digging her fingertips into the side of the brunette's neck and massaging her cheekbones with her thumbs. Sian slid her right hand to the back of Soph's neck and into her hair, gripping at it furiously as Sophie sucked on her tongue and seemed to pull it even further into her mouth.

Sian's head was full of emotion and she was certain if she didn't have her eyes clamped shut there would be tears falling from them, right about now. She had missed this sooo much she couldn't even work it out for herself. All the frustration and heartache and utter, utter pain and misery that she had felt for as long as her heart cared to remember felt like it was pounding underneath her chest, desperate to leave and she wasn't about to stop it. It was a weird feeling and it resounded in her ears, and she couldn't tell it from the sheer desire that was tingling all the way to her fingertips and toes. She felt like she couldn't kiss Sophie quick enough, couldn't pull at her hard enough or push her body into her forcibly enough in order to express what she was feeling. But she was having a good go.

Sian moaned loudly as she grabbed at Soph's shoulders. She pushed her body hard against the brunettes as if she was going to fall into her. Her thigh fell in between Sophie's legs and her tongue penetrated Soph's mouth and the blonde tasted her as much as she could.

Sophie was as turned on as she had ever been in the last four years. No one else had ever made her feel like this; maybe because she never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Sian, no one else ever came close. She never wanted it to end. This bubble of desire they created was like nothing else, and Soph had forgotten what it felt like. It was as if her legs didn't want to stand anymore, her stomach wanted to explode and her chest needed to collapse; as if her breathing was getting so carried away with itself it was threatening to choke her. Her heart felt like it was thundering and every time Sian touched her somewhere different, or took her lip between her own, it would suddenly stop and it would take a second or two to begin its thundering again. Her entire body felt like it was on edge and all her mind could think about was making Sian scream her name, like she used to, all those years ago. Like when they had had sex for the first time on New Year, and she had repaid Sian for that amazing strip tease... Sophie's mind wandered briefly before she opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend, her eyes laden heavily with desire. Soph pulled back and licked her lips and her heart started pounding again. Her body juddered as Sian returned her gaze; the blonde's lips a little swollen and her cheeks flush. She looked amazing. Sophie swallowed, her eyes dropped to Sian's chest and then after a moment she brought them back up to her eyes. The blonde smirked, her eyes were half open and she knew full well the effect she was having on Sophie, and the brunette mirrored her grin before she spun them on the spot, pushing Sian hard against the wall and captured her lips once more.

Sian brought her legs up and wrapped them around the brunette, burying her hands in her long hair as her tongue battled with Sophie's for dominance in the kiss. Sian's body was on fire, she hadn't felt anything like this in so many years and her body was lapping up the sensations as fast as Sophie was providing her with them. Sian swallowed the air between the heated kisses as fast as she could, not wanting to lose contact with Sophie's lips or the feeling of the brunette's tongue on hers. She felt Sophie's hands grip her ass and she moaned, loudly, as her head was filled with the sound of Sophie panting for air and then she felt her hands, slide up the back of her top and come into contact with the heat of her skin.

Sian felt like she was inching up the wall with the pressure Sophie was pushing her against it with, and she was getting annoyed with the feel of clothes between them. She needed them off, and she needed Soph to touch her, desperately. Every sensation she was experiencing was quickly going south adding to the fire that was already there, and she simply couldn't form any other concrete thought other than Sophie fucking her and doing whatever the hell she wanted to her, over and over again. She felt like her mind would self-destruct with it and she had to have it, right then.

"..Sopphhh", she murmured between fevered kisses. It caused Sophie to pause, a little, and she looked up into sparkling blue eyes. Sian's forehead was creased a little, almost in desperation and she spoke breathlessly, "...pleeaasee..?" The blonde's chest rose and fell heavily and she clawed at Sophie's clothes at her shoulders in a vain attempt at trying to remove them. It wasn't working.

Sophie brought her eyes to her girlfriends for a second and that was all it took. She pulled Sian from the wall and carried her to the bedroom. She dropped her on the bed and her breathing had already increased. She knew her hair was a mess and she hurriedly pushed it behind her ears as her gaze remained firmly on Sian who lay there, slightly propped up on her elbows and her one knee bent.

Sian swallowed a few times and licked her lips, her mouth was bone dry and her heart was just, pounding like mad. She looked at Soph who was standing at the foot of the bed, her shins leaning against the mattress and the side of her leg coming into contact with Sian's foot. The blonde raked her eyes up Soph's body and she flexed her toes to push them into her leg and the brunette started moving again.

Sophie dropped her jacket to the floor and let go of the breath she didn't know she had been holding. There was something about Sian just laying there, her body language all open like that, that Soph couldn't help but stare and lust at. It was so hot- she, was so hot, the brunette was already having palpitations. She knew she could do what she wanted, that Sian would let her...and she wanted her naked and she wanted to taste her. She wanted her tongue all over her and she wanted to touch her until she couldn't take any more. And then she wanted to do it again. Sophie knew Sian could see it in her eyes, you could almost smell the level of desire in the room and so she swallowed again, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head. It joined her jacket on the floor.

Sian sat up on the bed immediately and started unbuttoning Soph's jeans. The brunette pushed her hair over her head before she briefly lost them in the blonde's hair, reaching down gently and pulling off Sian's top. The blonde looked up at her momentarily, a cheeky smirk on her face before she placed a kiss on Sophie's navel.

Sophie's hands were back in Sian's hair as she closed her eyes at the contact, her stomach muscles clenching at the sensations that were shooting through her. Sian was caressing the brunette's lower body with her hands, letting them roam all over her skin and paying particular attention to her toned abs. Sian had always loved those and they majorly turned her on. She kissed them and let her tongue linger against the skin, feeling the effect of her actions as Sophie's body contracted. She slowly started to drag her tongue up the centre of her girls body as her hands began to pull her jeans and underwear down at the same time. The movement was incredibly slow and it was burning Sophie up.

She wasn't sure when Sian had taken control of what was going on, but Sophie was glued to the spot and every hair on her body was standing on end. Goosebumps had shot along her arms and her eyes were absently glancing around the room, opening and closing every time she felt Sian touch her. She knew Sian knew exactly where all her sensitive spots were, but right then everywhere was a sensitive spot. It was like her body was on overload and it was firing something in her brain so she couldn't concentrate. Sian's lips were teasing her and they were causing her to moan. She felt the cool air of the room wrap itself around her lower half and then she felt Sian's hands reach round to her back and unclasp her bra.

She looked down at the blonde, her blue eyes shining and a sly grin to her lips. The brunette reached down and held onto Sian's cheeks, pulling her up so she was now on her knees on the bed. Soph rubbed her thumbs over her cheekbones and looked at her with such devotion that the blonde almost melted.

"I love you", Sophie breathed, her eyes half closed and her head slightly tilted. Their lips were millimetres apart and her voice had turned into a whisper. "And you're so fucking hot", she began, her forehead creasing as she spoke, "that I'm gunna make you cum 'til you can't take it".

Sian's mouth dropped open and she felt the heat intensify between her legs. She licked her lips and her throat involuntarily swallowed a breath. Sophie brought their lips together and kissed her passionately, immediately deepening the kiss and devouring the blonde's mouth as if she had never been kissed before. Sophie reached round to Sian's back and flicked open the clasp of her bra, quickly pulling it from her shoulders and flinging it across the room. She got on the bed by straddling Sian and slowly moved her backwards so the blonde was back on her elbows and Sophie was on all fours. The brunette didn't break the kiss and Sian had started moaning and panting around the kisses it was so intense. Sophie leaned on her left side and moved her right hand to start massaging Sian's breast and as her fingers made contact the blonde gasped, pulling her head back and resting it on the bed.

Sophie quickly moved her lips to Sian's nipple and started circling it with her tongue, her free hand running down the blonde's side lightly, knowing just how sensitive the skin was over her ribs. She felt Sian move beneath her as a moan escaped her lips. Soph looked up and saw her girlfriends eyes were closed, her arms clumsily thrown across the bed searching the mattress with every light touch Sophie gave her. The brunette trailed her hand lower and inched her index finger over the top of her jeans, getting lower still as the blonde instinctively parted her legs.

Sian released another moan, this one low and husky and filled with anticipation. She knew what Sophie was going to do and she half arched her back off the bed, wanting to push herself into the touch as much as she could. Her hands were in her own hair now and she pulled at it, her pent up feelings making her giddy.

Sophie ran her hand over Sian's crotch and cupped her over her jeans. She buried her lips at the blonde's pulse point at the same time and began to suck on it, using the same rhythm with her hand as she felt the heat almost radiate through the material. She could feel how wet the blonde was and it was driving her crazy.

Sian brought her hand to the back to Soph's head, losing her fingers in her hair and she licked her lips furiously. "Soph.." she moaned, and the brunette ceased her sucking for a moment, "please", she breathed as their eyes made contact, her chest still forcing out the breaths, "touch me".

Sophie's heart stopped pounding for a second before it started again, the desire coming from the blonde simply taking her breath away. She swallowed absently before she shifted her weight, getting up on her knees and she stripped the rest of the blonde's clothes away. She paused for a second as her eyes fell on her girlfriend, her naked girlfriend.. her, totally naked gorgeous girlfriend, laying there, all turned on and panting and desperate for Soph to touch her. She couldn't understand how beautiful she was, how devastatingly beautiful she was and yet she wanted her. She wanted Sophie, and she needed her to touch her. Right then. Sophie ran her tongue over her bottom lip and lightly bit on it.

Her eyes met Sian's again and her expression was of absolute need and frustration. Sophie ran her hands up the blonde's thighs and positioned herself between her legs. Her right hand slid up her inside thigh and she started pressing her lips to her naval. Sophie entered her immediately, her index and forefinger easily gaining entry with how wet she was. Sian moaned in delight and her head thudded back against the bed. Sophie had to stifle a moan herself, the blonde was exceptionally wet and it was turning her on more and more, making her wetter and wetter herself.

Sian's hands were gripping the pillows above her head and she had given up trying to be quiet. As Sophie's rhythm was gaining speed her moans were getting louder. Her back was arched and she heard herself call out Sophie's name. She was in ecstasy. She had imagined this soo many times and the brunette was living up to her dreams.

"Sooooooppppppppphhhh!" she screamed as she felt her girlfriends thumb run over her clit as she pushed into her, over and over. She knew she was close, very close in fact, but she wanted to touch Soph and make her scream too.

Sian lifted her head and reached down with her left hand and gripped the back of the brunette's head. Sophie looked up, her face totally flushed and her eyes laden with such desire they had almost changed colour. "C'mere", Sian breathed, and Sophie moved up her body but kept her hand at what it was doing. They kissed briefly and Sian reached down with her hand and slipped her fingers into Sophie's warmth.

"Mmmnhnhmm", the brunette moaned as several million palpitations shot through her body. She was so amazingly turned on that every inch of her was completely sensitive and her heart leapt into her chest at the touch. She slowed her rhythm a little as she was finding it hard to concentrate and pushed her face into Sian's neck moaning again as she did so.

Feeling how wet Sophie was almost sent Sian over the edge but she wanted to take her girlfriend with her. She applied as much pressure as she could and moved her hand fast and hard against her clit, knowing that Sophie must be close herself. "You're so wet", Sian whispered in her ear between panted breaths. She took the brunette's earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it as she brought her knees up higher, parting her legs wider for her girlfriend.

Sophie was sure her mind was going to implode. As if she wasn't worked up enough and then Sian goes and touches her. The blonde knew exactly how easy Soph was in this sort of situation, and then she talks dirty in her ear.. Soph bit down hard on her lip; she could feel the sensations building up in her stomach and they started to spread to her chest. Her heart beat harder and harder as Sian's fingers worked faster and as Sophie pushed her own fingers further into the blonde, she heard her girlfriend's breathing quicken and the husky moans became more frequent.

Sian's eyes were closed again and her head rested back in the pillows. She was about to come at any second and she held Sophie's head close in at her neck. "Harder", she heard Soph murmur, and so she stepped her pace up, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting hard down on it. The blonde's eyes were clamped shut and she knew she couldn't take anymore.

"Soooppphhhh", she moaned again, and as she clenched around the brunettes fingers and her mind erupted in sheer joy, she gripped at Sophie involuntarily and the added pressure sent her mind reeling too. The brunette's eyes shot open as she felt her body judder, the orgasm rippling through her even better as she knew Sian had climaxed too.

Sophie lifted her head and looked sideways at her girlfriend, who lay spent under her, her eyes closed and her breathing trying to return to normal. The brunette collapsed just to the side of her, leaving her arm resting across the blonde's chest.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but Sophie stayed where she was, pushing out breath after breath as she tried to calm herself down. It really wasn't working but she really didn't care. The grin on her face was epic. They were back. To before, just like they were before, and she took in a deep breath before blowing it out, slowly. She heard Sian giggle, a little.

"That was... amazing", Sophie grinned, her chin resting on the top of Sian's shoulder. Her eyes were sparkling, their colour now back to their brilliant blues.

Sian turned her head and opened her eyes, licking her lips as she did so. She met Soph's gaze and she suddenly had to swallow a lump in her throat, the blonde never wanted to forget this moment. Sophie's expression was of complete happiness and Sian wished she could somehow frame it, it made her heart swell in her chest that much. She brought her left hand up and stroked the brunette's cheek with her finger, "you were amazing", she whispered, "you're always amazing".

Sophie giggled and hid her face a little bit, making Sian laugh out loud at the cuteness of it. The blonde's face was beaming and Soph thought her smile could light up the whole street, let alone the room. The brunette brought her hand up to entwine her fingers with the ones at her cheek. "I love you Sian", she began, getting a little serious, "and I'll love you forever". She kissed the blonde's fingers and tasted herself on them a bit. She looked back to her girlfriend and smiled that classic Sophie Webster smile that the blonde loved so much.

Sian was tearing up she was so happy. Her chest felt like it simply couldn't expand anymore and she wasn't sure what would happen if Sophie carried on being so cute and adorable. She decided she loved the brunette more than that, more than she could communicate and didn't know how to begin going about trying to describe it. Instead her eyes glistened and her words simply escaped her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, so she bit on her bottom lip to try and compose herself. All she could be was honest. "I love you more", she started, in nothing louder than a whisper, "I wanna spend my life with you you know, Webster".

And Sophie felt the world stop, as if it had frozen on its axis, and then it was replaced with the most perfect world ever. One where she got Sian for life, and her face couldn't contain her smile. She blinked to start time moving again and she cuddled closer into her girlfriend, "well good", she said, as the blonde wrapped her arms all snug around her, "because you have me for life". Her face was against Sian's neck again and she hooked a leg over her hip. "You did when I saw you across the street again for the first time.." and she smiled as she felt the blonde gently run her fingertips up and down her spine, "..talking to Rosie, I fell for you again right then. It's always been you, Sian. And it'll only ever be you".

Sian lay there as happy as she had ever been. Her eyes were closed but her smile remained and she felt her heartbeat become steady, happily chugging away underneath where her girlfriends arm lay. She felt Sophie's fingers lazily dance across her chest and she knew that this was it. She had got what she had come for and her life was now complete. "Good", she smiled as she cuddled against the brunette that little bit closer, "because I'll only ever want you, too".

*Part 20.*

Sian strolled down the cobbles, hands in her pockets and filled her lungs with the air that was surrounding her. She looked up and thought about what a beautiful day it was; not cold, but not warm either. She thought about how she had woken up that morning, something that she had become used to doing alone. It had almost caused her to frown, the weight of an arm across her stomach, and it had taken her a few minutes to remember who it belonged to. Her eyes had remained closed as she recollected the previous night's events, from the club to returning home, to their home, and a warm smile gently spread across her face. Sian's feet had come to a stop and she stared into the open space in front of her, and then her eyes fell closed as her hands met across her stomach, remembering how she had ran her fingertips along Sophie's arm that morning, the brunette lying naked beside her, with her face snugly in at the blonde's neck.

A shiver ran throughout Sian's body, she was back in that bed, lying comfortably next to her girlfriend. Sophie had murmured something inaudible at Sian's ear as she gripped the blonde closer and pushed her face into her blonde hair, slipping her leg softly between Sian's thighs. Sian had been smiling, a smile she was certain wouldn't leave her lips for days to come. She had taken in a happy and contented breath as she lay there within the loving embrace, one she had longed to feel again for many years. Sian had opened her eyes and turned her head to look as much as she could at Sophie's slumbering face. Her left hand had reached up and gently pushed the long bangs behind Soph's ear, and as she did the brunette shifted a little and licked her lips.

Sian thought it was incredibly cute. Sophie in a morning was a beautiful sight, she had always thought so. And the feel of her naked body against hers was just, fantastic. Soph was a great cuddler, the blonde would never tire of how she felt when Sophie wrapped herself around her, it was cosy and safe and now that she had those things back she would never let them go again. No matter what. She felt protected by Sophie like this, even though the brunette was a deep sleeper Sian knew that she never had to be afraid...the once, way back when, Sian had been lying awake after they had made love. Sophie usually fell asleep first, but that didn't matter as the blonde loved staring at her, and seeing how her expressions changed as she slept. Sian considered that perhaps it was a little strange and she had never told Sophie this, but anyway one night there was a loud crashing sound that came from outside. It was 3am and Sian had sat bolt upright in bed, it hadn't been long since they'd moved in and in all honesty she was scared. The blonde had bit on her lip and was considering what to do as she looked apprehensively around the darkened room. And as if Sophie had heard her unspoken concerns, the arm that had been laid across Sian's stomach that was now resting in her lap she used to push herself up from the mattress, and half turn in the bed to see what the commotion was.

Sian was very awake and Sophie immediately knew something was wrong. She was half asleep but somehow became totally alert, and in an instant the brunette was off the bed and had got a baseball bat from under the bed that Sian didn't even know was there. She instructed the blonde to stay in bed and not move and she was gone for what Sian felt was an eternity. After ten minutes Sophie was back and she returned the bat and climbed back into bed, pulling the blonde down with her. Sophie held her close and kissed her cheek. "There was a dustbin gone over outside babe, that was all. Go to sleep".

Sian was still worried though, but for other reasons. "What if it had been a burglar or something?" she had whispered.

"But it wasn't", Sophie softly replied.

Sian turned to her and cupped the brunettes face. "You could've been hurt". The concern echoed in her tone.

Sophie grinned a little, her eyes closed. "Nahhh, no one's getting past me with that bat".

Sometimes her humour in serious situations annoyed the blonde, it could've been an intruder, and then what? Sian gripped the side of Soph's face now. "It could've been though babe, and then what?"

Sophie had opened her eyes and saw how upset her girlfriend was. She moved to hover over her, a little, and then she shrugged. "Well, then they're going to have to get past me before they get to you", she shook her head, "and that'll never happen, trust me". It was simple enough to Sophie, she would batter them with that bat, and there would be no other outcome. No stranger would disturb her home environment and get away with it. And that was that.

It lifted Sian a little bit, she liked it when Sophie was all mean and protective. "And what if I don't want them to go through you?"

"Well they don't have a choice", she brought her face closer into Sian's and kissed her nose, her tone becoming softer, "now go to sleep babe". She lay back down in bed and pulled the blonde half on top of her.

Sophie closed her eyes but Sian was still awake. She played with the material of Sophie's tshirt and let herself get carried away by the thoughts in her head. And Sophie knew it. She knew her girlfriend inside out and knew she would be worrying, probably for the rest of the night. The brunette lifted herself up a bit, causing Sian to wonder what she was doing. "Close your eyes", Sophie whispered, "I'll stay awake for you".

Sian looked into her eyes, "No Soph-"

Sophie spoke to silence her, she knew exactly was the blonde was worried about. "If anyone comes in I'll wake you okay?"

Sian got a little embarrassed and looked away, "I'm being stupid-"

"You're never stupid", Sophie replied, kissing her forehead gently, "just a worrier, so I'm going to worry for you. You've got an early start in the morning".

And that made Sian smile. Her heart swelled knowing Soph would do that for her. "I love you", Sian said, as she settled onto her girlfriends chest, her eyes falling closed.

"I love you too".

Sian knew Soph wouldn't stay awake all night, she could pretty much sleep anywhere she was that much of a comfortable sleeper, but she knew the brunette was awake at least until she fell asleep herself, as she would every now and again feel Soph kiss her lovingly on the head.

That was when Sian knew for the first time Sophie would do anything in the world to protect her, and as she lay in bed that morning, after four years of being apart she could feel that Sophie still felt that way. It made her feel even more alone during those four years, even though she had had other lovers and girlfriends, none of them made her feel like this. And she would treasure it forever.

A noise across the street brought her out of her thoughts. Sian had no idea how long she had been standing there, but she looked across to where the clanking noise was coming from and saw that the garage was open. Sian frowned a little, it was a Sunday. Weird.

She walked over and saw Maz's bike, standing upright this time but that was definitely not Kevin working on it. She only saw the figure from the back but thought it looked a little like Maz. Well, she had her hair anyway. Whoever it was was in one of those all in one mechanic overall things and yup, they were Maz's boots. Maybe it was Maz. Sian came to a stop a few feet away and looked at her watch.

"Bit early for it, isn't it?" Sian enquired, "it's 9am".

Maz swung herself around and favoured the blonde with her wide grin. "Ah it's never too early", she answered cheerily before turning back to the bike. She crouched down and tightened something with a spanner. "You never know what you're going to miss", she began, "unless you're out there looking for it".

Sian raised her eyebrows and considered the response. She shrugged, _is one way of looking at it_, she supposed. Her head was tilted and she found herself regarding the brunette, her eyes roaming from those boots to the dirty red overall, up her legs to the dirty rag hanging out the back pocket, up her back to the way the material seemed to hang from Maz's shoulders. It was slightly too big for her, but in a completely good way. _She must be a mechanic_. Sian felt herself scoff a little bit, of course she was a mechanic. What else would she be? _Bet the ladies just luuuurrrve that.._ The blonde's eyes had gone back to the rag and the back pocket, and the way the overall fit snugly at the waist and highlighted the shape of her ass.. suddenly Sian was biting on her bottom lip, her head tilting just a teeeeeny bit...

Maz was up and spun around so quickly that Sian's eyes were slightly behind. They moved from the brunette's waist and met her eyes that little bit too slowly, and Sian felt herself go red. Maz's grin got wider and she let out a laugh. She went and returned the spanner to the rest of the tools. She grabbed the rag from her pocket and began wiping her hands on it. She looked at her visitor. "So, why are you up?" her eyebrows were raised, "thought you'd be having a lazy day with a certain Webster..." and then her grin suddenly flopped, "unless you didn't go home together?" her movements had ceased as well.

"No we did", Sian beamed, looking anywhere but at Maz, her thumbs linked in her back pockets. "We uhmm, had a great night". And she stuck her tongue out, a bit, as she remembered...

Maz smiled again, "thank God for that", and she continued rubbing her hands with the cloth.

"Myeaahh", Sian sighed, her eyes eventually reaching the brunettes again.

"Well that grin sure says it all", Maz smiled. "I'm really happy for you, and Soph. You guys deserve to be happy".

Sian thought about that. She understood why Maz wanted Sophie to happy, but why her? She hardly knew her. Maz had turned around and so once again Sian was looking at her back. "Uhmm, I'm sorry for how I've treated you-"

Maz snapped back around, now with her overalls pushed down to her waist exposing her figure hugging wife-beater. "-really don't worry about it. I'm don't". She was still grinning as she pushed her thumbs into her overalls and then pushed them over her hips and down her legs.

The fact that Maz was practically stripping in front of her wasn't lost on Sian, and she almost lost her train of thought. She briefly cast her eyes down the street to make sure no one was watching. She wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like she shouldn't be there, looking at Maz as she just couldn't help but stare at things she shouldn't be staring at. The brunette was simply magnetic, and that was all there was too it. And so she went back to staring.

"I know, but I want to apologise anyway".

Maz straightened herself back up and stepped out of her overalls. She simply smiled as her answer before picking them up and throwing them into a corner.

Sian stifled a giggle. She rubbed at her nose. "So ermm, does Kevin know you're in his garage, and in his overalls?"

The brunette ruffled her hair and flicked it over her shoulders. "He knows, and they're my overalls. Left them here when I left".

Sian furrowed her brow. "Left them here?"

Maz was back over to her bike and was running her hands over it affectionately. "Yeah I worked here. Is how I met Soph".

Sian raised her eyebrows. _Knew it!_ "Ahhhh", was all she could say. She wondered how long ago that was, and how many girlfriends after her Maz was... but she didn't know how to ask. Or even if she should.

Maz could sense it but she didn't want to give anything away. Maz wasn't one to discuss her history, even if they did have a common denominator. The brunette smirked, and thought she'd deflect. "Yeah I was just passing through and got talking in the pub. I wasn't intending on staying, but then I met Soph and, well, needed a job so. Was the easy option".

They weren't looking at each other and Sian simply nodded. She wondered above all, considering how much of a player Maz seemed to come across as, how she managed a relationship with Sophie at all. It must have been a strong relationship for Maz to turn into the dedicated type. The blonde shook the thought out of her head, she didn't really want to be thinking about that.

Just then Kevin came over with two mugs off steaming coffee, interrupting any impending conversation they might've had. "Here you go", he said as he handed Maz one. "Hi Sian, you're up early". He took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah I'm getting breakfast for me and Soph.." she smiled, remembering Sophie still lying in her bed...their bed. It made her smile all the more.

Maz smiled at Kev and blew on her drink.

Kevin laughed a bit, "don't let her get used to that, she'll expect it every day".

Sian giggled, "wouldn't be Sophie if she didn't-"

"Got that right", Maz cut in, and all three of them shared a moment in knowing how much Soph loved her luxuries.

"Anyway", Kev started, "I'm glad it's all sorted out. Both my girls happy again, it's all a father can ask for". He put his mug down on the side and turned his attention to Maz, "so how did you find sleeping in Sophie's bed? Not too strange I hope".

Sian moved her gaze to the brunette and figured that was where she had stayed. If she hadn't pulled anyone from Shakers' of course, and then she scrunched up her forehead a little bit. Maz seemed to be a good time girl, it was a bit strange that she hadn't pulled someone.

A sneaky grin graced the brunette's features and she scratched at the back of her neck. "No, no, wasn't too strange at all. Slept pretty well, actually".

"Glad you did", Kevin carried on, "the noise coming from Rosie's room was enough to keep the whole street awake-"

Sian's eyes widened and Maz stifled a cough, rather animatedly. "Yeh, yeh", Maz agreed, "suppose it was a bit loud".

Kev shot her a look. "A bit? If Sal would've been in she'd of hit the roof!"

Maz started smirking and was looking around the floor. Sian shot her a curious glance and then looked back to Kevin. She wasn't aware that Rosie and Jason had made up. Or were even on speaking terms, for that matter.

Kevin started rubbing his neck, "hardly got any sleep. I'll kill that lad when I see him, hours they were at it.." he started shaking his head, "don't see how anyone can keep it up that long".

Sian was smirking too, "must've been good for Rosie.." her eyes wandered over again to Maz who looked up at her beneath her ducked head. She was still grinning but this time she looked smug.

Kevin was clearly uncomfortable at the entire situation but needed to vent at someone, and he certainly couldn't tell his wife. "I'm surprised you didn't hear how happy she was across the street", he looked away and shook his head, again. "I'll have to speak to her. A word of warning to you both, if ever you have daughters and as much as you love them no matter what, nothing will ever prepare you to hear them having sex through the wall".

"Especially how loud Rosie was last night", Maz replied. She was still smiling and met Kevin's eyes as he looked at her.

He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there, having that conversation. He wished he hadn't brought it up. "Yeah", he almost whispered. "...especially". And then he walked off, "I'll be across the road".

Both girls watched as he went, both with grins to their lips. Maz licked hers lightly before setting her mug down. She sighed and then got on her bike, starting it as she got comfy and settled into the seat.

Sian approached the bike and made sure she spoke up to be heard above the engine. "I'm surprised you stayed in Sophie's room last night", she began as Maz looked at her. "I mean, there were quite a few single women in the club last night, no one catch your eye?" She had a suspicion and had to get to the bottom of it.

"Yeah there were some", Maz grinned, toning down the engine some, "but I like a challenge. Single gay girls don't do it for me". She gave Sian a wink.

"Oh right", Sian smiled, "so it was a boring night for you?"

Maz held onto the handle bars and looked straight ahead. "I wouldn't say that".

Sian giggled to herself and wasn't sure she wanted to know the real truth, so she left it there. "Hey, why don't you come and stay with us, there's a spare-"

"No, Sian... thanks", Maz cut in, "but I think I'm going to be getting off".

"What, now?"

The brunette sat up straight on the bike. "No time like the present".

Sian was a little taken aback. "But what about Soph? Aren't you gonna say goodbye?"

"Don't do goodbye's babe, never have".

"But-"

Maz looked into blue eyes. "You can say it for me. And look after her yeah? Underneath it all, she's still just a vulnerable girl".

"Yeah I know", Sian whispered. There was still something she needed to know, and she was just going to have to come out with it. Maz clearly still cared deeply for Sophie, and it troubled her a little. Sian spoke up as Maz reached for her helmet that was hanging on her handlebars. "Maz, can I ask you something, before you go?"

The brunette paused with what she was doing and looked sideways at the blonde. "Well, I guess that depends", she smiled.

"You and Sophie, why did you break up?" She was a little scared of the answer and she kind of built up a bit of a wall in case she didn't like the answer.

Maz grinned and swallowed a breath. "Oh that's easy", she said, remembering back three years and then putting the memories away again. "I wasn't you". And she put her helmet on and pushed down the visor. "Look after yourself ay kid", and then she sped off.

Sian followed her with her eyes but in a matter of seconds she had rounded the corner and had gone. The blonde wasn't really sure how she felt about the answer. They broke up because of her? She had so many questions, but didn't think it right to ask Sophie. Certainly at the moment. And what did it matter, really? She took in a deep breath and then heard some heels coming towards her across the cobbles, but she didn't turn to look. She felt the older Webster come to a stop beside her.

"Has Maz gone?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah", Sian answered, "just now".

Rosie furrowed her brow, "well, did she say anything?"

Sian shrugged, "not really" she replied as she turned to face the other brunette. The jacket she was wearing caught her eye, it looked like Maz's from the day before. "New jacket?" she enquired.

Rosie snapped herself from her thoughts. "What? Oh, no. Maz left it at mine last night".

"Oh", and then she began to smile. Things were falling into place, especially since Rosie's eyes hadn't left the end of the street until she asked about the jacket, which she was now snuggling into, a huge grin on her lips. The blonde just couldn't help herself, "so uhhmm, how's Jason?"

And that changed her expression. It dropped as if he was an unwelcome thought, "how should I know?" she almost spat. "Haven't heard from him since last night in the club".

"Right".

"He's got a lot to make up for".

"I'm sure he has".

There was a distinct pause as Sian slightly started shaking her head, she wondered just how much of a challenge Maz really had last night, and she couldn't quite believe that Rosie was even remotely gay. The blonde stated to chuckle.

Rosie eyed her, "what's the matter with you?"

Her smile was huge and she had absolutely no idea what to do with this new information. "Nothing", she replied. "Absolutely nothing".

"Right, well, I suppose you've got a lot to be happy about", she looked about momentarily, "and where is my baby sister this morning? Worn her out?" Even though it was half nine on a Sunday morning Rosie was still done up to the nines, her makeup done as if she was on a night out. Her red lipstick blinding as usual.

"She's in bed, I'm just going to the shop so I can make her breakfast".

"Awwwh, you two are soooo cute", Rosie pouted her lips, loving the fact that they were now back together. "I hope I can find that one day".

Sian smiled, "well, that might be easier since you've opened up your options.." she stifled a chuckle.

"What?" Rosie's expression was confused as she had no idea what that meant, but Sian simply shrugged and shook her head, suddenly finding interest in the pavement. The brunette was intrigued for a few minutes but that was about as much attention as she could give it. She eyed Sian a little suspiciously, "anyway", she said, "things to do!" She kissed her fingers twice and then pushed them towards Sian as a goodbye and then crossed the street, trotting as fast as she could in her 6 inch heels.

Sian laughed to herself and was still shaking her head. Really, she couldn't believe it, should she tell Soph?...and then a dreamy grin touched her lips as she remembered where she had left her gorgeous girlfriend.. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out to look at the screen. Speak of the devil..

'Miss you xxxxxxx' was all it read.

Sian smiled and ran her thumb over the display thinking how she wanted nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed with her brunette. She sighed contented; she had everything she wanted, all wrapped up in that thin bed sheet, her hair all messy, her eyes all glossy with sleep.. her lips.. her fingers.. all just, waiting for her to get back...Sian cleared her throat and her eyes darted to the side, remembering that she was still stood in the street. She thought she best hurry up getting breakfast if she wanted Soph still in bed when she returned. She pocketed her phone and headed towards the shop across the street.

****** FIN *******


End file.
